Harm's Way
by chelsea1234
Summary: This is a story about Harm and his settling in with Mattie when he becomes her guardian.  There may be spanking in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is a short introduction to a story I am writing at the request of my friend GibbsFan, who loves Jag and who was a great help with the background for these characters. I hope it's ok :)

Harm's Way

Chapter 1

"Oh thank God!" Harm said as a tired looking Mattie walked tentatively into the room. Even the usually calm Jen looked frazzled. A fourteen year old girl wandering the streets on her own...Anything could have happened.

"I guess I should have called." she said quietly.

"That would have been a start..." Harm said. "But coming home when you were supposed to would have been even better."

"Oh well.." she said with an edge to her voice as she walked straight past them towards her room.

"This is not ok with me Mattie." Harm said with his eyes widening as she completely ignored him and shut the door in his face.

"Guess it's gonna have to be!" she shouted loudly through the door.

Harm ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Jen winced. She didn't really know what to do. Should she stay out of it? Give him some space to handle it on his own. Help?

"Maybe you should give her some space Sir." Jen said. Harm looked unsure.

"We don't even know where she was...what she was doing …..who she was with."

"Friends!" she called out through the door.

Hmmm. Well she could hear through the door...so they better not discuss it right here. He pointed to the front door and Jen followed him outside.

"Sir..." Jen suggested. "What about if we let her sleep on it...?"

"Hmmm. No." he said. "I was worried sick."

"I know Sir and I was worried too." Jen said. "But...if you don't mind me saying so...this has been an adjustment for Mattie...she used to doing her own thing."

"I don't mind you sayin Jen...and I know all that, but when she was on her own before it wasn't in the city, and she shouldn't have even been alone there either. Now, thankfully...she isn't alone, I'm responsible for her and the biggest adjustment she has to worry about is the attitude one that she has coming if she doesn't knock off it off." Jen baulked a little. It was clear that Harm wasn't going to back down here.

"Ok...what are you gonna do? Break down the door Sir?" Harm was back to looking slightly unsure again.

"No...no...that won't be necessary." he said striding back into the room.

"Mattie?"

"Go away!"

"Mattie open that door!"

"No!" she shouted. "I need to sleep...I have school."

"Ok then. But this isn't finished." Harm said. Inside Mattie rolled her eyes. "You're grounded. Come straight home after school tomorrow and then we'll talk." Silence."Mattie?"

"Fine."

JAGJAGJAGJAG

As she closed the door behind Harm Jen smiled. He might be a lawyer but he'd never butted heads with a stubborn teenage girl before.

JAGJAGJAGJAG

The next day at school, Mattie met with the friends she had met the day before. They definitely weren't the kind of kids that Harm would approve of but they liked her and accepted her for now that was better than anything. Harm wouldn't understand how important it was to fit in...to have people to have lunch with and to to hang with at school. Being in an airport hanger running a business on your own wasn't half as lonely and scary as sitting at a lunch table by yourself in a crowded cafeteria.

"Gym first period." Max said with a blink of his black mascara covered eyelashes.

"Ditch?" Amy asked with a twirl of her purple hair. Mattie took the cigarette she passed her and took a drag.

"Fine by me." she said with a grin. So the motley looking group ducked out through the bustle of kids and headed for the local park where they could hide amongst the trees until the coast was clear enough to move to somewhere else.

JAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm answered his phone to the school office.

"Ok...I'll get right on to that and I'll get back to you." he said.

"Problems?" Mac asked.

"Ah...you could say that...a few teething problems with Mattie is all."  
>"Oh?"<p>

"She didn't get home last night until late...no phone call...now she's ditched school. She was seen there earlier and then she never made it to her first class." Mac tried not to smile.

"She's testing you...seeing what you're made of...what are you made of Harm?"

"Stuff." he said trying to look a lot stronger than he felt. "I'm made of stern stuff don't worry about me."

"Good." she said with a grin.

"I already grounded her." he said proudly.

"Oh good..." she said biting her lip.

"I told her to come straight home from school."

"Harm?...she didn't go to school."

"I can't save the world in five minutes." he said with a frown.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts, I appreciate them all. I hope this chapter is up to scratch and you all enjoy it :)

A Big thank you to GibbsFan who has helped me with this story. I really needed it :)

Chapter 2

"I'm hungry." Mattie said. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"We can't go to the mall." Max said.

"We could go to my place..." Mattie said. Max looked unsure.

"Won't we get caught?

"Nah...I have my own place...well I share it with Jen...she works with Harm...my guardian. He lives down the hall."

"Wow.." Max said impressed. Images of the kind of life he'd live if he had his own apartment flashed through his mind. Music as loud as he wanted, no one to tell him what to do all the time...hell, he wouldn't even have to get out of bed...

Amy ended the phone call she'd been on and smiled. She'd been half listening and was impressed that they now would have a decent place to go. Food, a TV, music and a bathroom sure was better than sitting on the grass in the park all day.

"We need to wait for the others. They missed the bus...they'll be here in a little while."

"Fine." Mattie said with a grin. 

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm dialled Mattie's cellphone over and over but it went straight to her messages every time. Every time he left a message.

"Mattie call me."

"Mattie where are you?"

"Mattie are you ok?"

"Mattie you better answer this phone."

"Matilda you are in BIG trouble."

"MATILDA...there is absolutely no reason for you to have a phone if you're not going to ANSWER it!"

"PICK UP!"

Mac watched with amusement and just a tiny hint of jealousy as Harm gradually morphed into more and more of a Dad. The kind of Dad she wished she'd had...and the kind of Dad she'd like to share a child with.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG 

With the other kids now with them they made their way to Mattie's apartment.

"Have a seat." she said. "Bathroom's in there...make yourself at home." And they did. Amy and the other girl Issy...a tiny little thing with spiky blonde hair... helped themselves to cans of soda before they lit up cigarettes and flopped onto the couch. The other boy Buzz, with bright red hair, cranked up the music as loud as it would go and then helped himself to a drink and a bag of chips. Max and Mattie went to the kitchen to cook. After raiding the fridge and the pantry they decided on tacos.

This was more fun than Mattie could remember...even if the constant rumbling of the phone in her pocket did keep bringing on twinges of guilt. Harm was obviously onto her. 

"Gonna answer that?" Max asked with a grin.

"Nope." she answered. "He's only gonna lecture me. Won't make a difference if it's later." Max got his phone out and held it up.

"Turned off for the same reason...my olds are so repetitious. They just keep saying the same old boring stuff."

"Yep. Should record it so they can play it back later and save their voices."

"You have it pretty good here though...wow...you can do what you like."

"Yeah." Mattie giggled nervously as her phone rumbled in her pocket from the umpteenth time. "Harms real easy going." 

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG 

Harm did his best to concentrate on the case but it just wasn't happening. Besides it was nothing that couldn't wait until the next day. When they'd finally done what they could for the day he did the only thing he could think of. He got Jen's keys from her and prepared himself for a sit in. She'd have to come home eventually and he'd be waiting when she did. 

"What are you going to do?" Mac asked. She did really care about him and his dilemma but she couldn't help but enjoy his discomfort a little.

"She's ignoring me Mac." he admitted, even though it was an obvious point.

"Uhhuh. Seems so."

"I grounded her already..."

"How'd that work?"

"Apparently it didn't." Really? She felt like asking.

"Ok then, you might need to regroup...come up with something..."

"That'll work?" Talk about stating the obvious.

"That would be the point."

"I know what I'm gonna do." He was the adult. He could handle one young girl.

"Oh?"

"I'm gonna give her a good old fashioned spanking."

"Really?" I'd like to see that, she thought.

"I can do it." She doesn't think I'll follow through.

"Uhhuh." There's no way Harm is gonna spank the kid. She'll flutter her eye lashes or cry and he'll be marshmallow.

"I can." Mac tried really hard not to giggle but had to turn away as Harm picked up his hat and stormed out. He was a man on a mission. 

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG 

Oblivious to the fate that was about to blow her way, Mattie was now organising some dessert for herself and her friends. It had been pretty hard to find bench space amongst the left over mess for Max's cooking splurge, but she squashed four bowls onto the counter and plopped scoops of ice cream into them before slicing up bananas and adding it with chocolate topping. She squirted whipped cream on the top and sprinkled them with crushed nuts.

"Cool." Amy said as she put out her cigarette in the pot plant next to her and took her bowl.

The others gobbled their ice cream with great gusto, before flopping back onto the couch to recover.

Max was sitting in the only arm chair and there were no more seats, so he moved over and made space for Mattie. She squished in beside him and he put his arm around shoulders. Both of them were exhausted and full of food and before long they had all dosed off.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm pulled up outside the building but no longer had to wonder where Mattie was. The blaring music could be heard from the street. Judging from the loud thump of the rock music, which was not Mattie's usual taste, she had company.

As the key turned in the lock, it wasn't a surprise that no one heard it. The music was still thumping and they were all sound asleep. The element of surprise though didn't help Harm...instead he almost had a stroke at the sight of Mattie asleep in a boy's arms. A boy that wore more make up than her but a boy never the less...

"What the hell is going on here?" he bellowed. The five teenagers shot to their feet.

"Um..." Max said...

"Ah... this is Mattie's place...we were just chillin." the smallest of the group said bravely. "Who are you?" The rest remained silent.

"I would be the guardian...the provider of Mattie's place. Which is...a home...NOT a drop in centre, which also by the way is only a few doors away from mine. This HOME... she shares with someone else...who is NOT going to clean up this mess."

"Yeah...right...ok." Max said as he headed to the kitchen. Mattie glared at Harm.

"You too." he said before pointing to the rest individually.

"I didn't... like...cook." Amy said as she snapped her gum and twirled a purple strand of hair..

"Did you eat?" The kid rolled her eyes. "Then get cleaning.." he said. "Unless you want me to like...drive you home so I can meet your folks and have them deal with you." Amy reluctantly walked into the kitchen to help. Mattie looked like she might just die of embarrassment. She sidled up to Harm.

"You're embarrassing the hell outta me." she whispered.

"Oh... this isn't embarrassing Matilda...yet...but it can be." Mattie blushed and looked quickly at her friends who were thankfully too busy to notice the exchange. "Help your friends...but when they're gone...you are in SOOO much trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The really, really unpleasant kind."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Harm's Way 3

Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all.

Thank you to Gibbs Fan for allowing me to pick her brain :)

Chapter 3

Mattie wiped the counter clean...very slowly while the others started to get their stuff ready to leave. 

"You could stay for dinner?" she asked eyeing Harm carefully. A little extra time wouldn't hurt. He wasn't happy and she really wasn't sure what was gonna happen here but she knew the longer her friends stayed the more time Harm had to calm down.

"Their Mom's are calling them Mattie." he said. He was already holding the door open and the kids were filing through it. "School tomorrow...all of you or your folks are gonna hear all about this." he said. Mattie rolled her eyes.

"He wouldn't do that guys." she said with an embarrassed laugh. The kids all called their quick goodbyes and left...rapidly.

"Yes I would." he said swinging the door shut behind Amy who was the last to leave. 

"Way to chase off my friends Harm!"

"Excuse me?" he said rounding on her.

"I just made friends with them and I like them..."

"Let's get back to the matter at hand here."

"No!" Mattie said. "I don't wanna talk to you at all while you're being such a …...DICTATOR!"

"Didn't really ask you what you wanted to do Mattie." Mattie stalked towards the sanctuary of her room but was stopped by a firm hand on the back of her shirt.

"Oh no. Not this time you don't."

"This time I don't what?"

"Go in there and slam your door and then refuse to come out...That doesn't happen again." Mattie rolled her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Why are you acting so parental all of a sudden?"

"That would be because I'm the parent Mattie."

"Guardian."

"Same thing."

"So you say."

"Yes I do say."

"Ok...Sir!. NOW can I go to my room?"

"No way." Harm said. "You think this is the end of this?"

"Pretty much...oh don't tell me...I'm grounded...again."

"That didn't work remember?"

"You want me to stand in the corner or sit on the naughty step Harm?" she asked with a grin.

"I'd like you to be a little less of a smart mouth."

"I'll work on that."

"You'll do more than work on it...you'll make it happen."

"Um...ok."

"What were you thinkin?"

"That I didn't want to go to gym. It's useless and not necessary. I go to school to learn stuff I need for life and I don't consider Gym..." Harm held up his hand.

"Save it Mattie. You go to school because it's the law and because you have to. You know that. You chose to flaunt the rules...now you pay the price." He had yanked her back by her shirt and she now stood in front of him. Her eyes wide with concern.

"What are you gonna do Harm? Spank me ?" she asked again with the nervous laugh. 

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Was Harm mad?" Jen asked Mac. She'd taken her for coffee so they could give Harm some time.

"Uhhuh."

"He's gonna ground her again isn't he Ma'am?"

"Nope...he says he's going to spank her." Jen's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"That's what he says." Jen grinned.

"Think he'll do it?" Mac chuckled.

"THAT is the question."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Come here." Harm took Mattie's hand and lead her to the couch. "Sit... we need to talk."

"I'm listening..."

"Good. Mattie, I'm responsible for you. I care about you...and I love you."

"I love you too Harm."

"I know...and I know I said it was your job to be a kid...and it is, but my job is to be the parent."

"But we're friends.."Mattie whined. Harm nodded.

"And more...Mattie you messed up...big. After messing up last night."

"I'm just trying to fit in... to make friends."

"If they're real friends, you won't lose them by doing what's right." Mattie nodded. "Ok stand up." 

"Huh?" Harm took her arm and helped her stand. "You're joking. You're not really gonne spank me."

"Yep...you have it coming Mattie." He leaned over and plucked a cigarette butt out of the the planter."You had any of these?"

"Um...no?"

"Ok...so that would be ignoring the fact your grounded, ditching,smoking and lying about smoking as your offences."

"Up...actually I did come home...I just brought a few extra people with me."

"Add being a smart mouth to that list." He tipped her over his knee and she yelped with the first spank.

"Ow Harm...that hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt." he said as he brought his hand down with another hard smack on her jeans.

"Not that hard Harm! I get the point...you're in charge ...ow ow ow ow" Harm ignored the yelps that followed and spanked her jean clad backside over and over until he'd covered every inch several times over.

"You going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes..." Mattie's hand shot back to protect her now burning rear. He caught it in his own and spanked her hard on each thigh with the other hand."I promise...please Harm."

After another sharp volley of spanks she burst into tears. "I'm sorry!" she wailed. Harm stopped and stood her up before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry too. I hated doing that Mattie but if you don't straighten up and fly straight...I'll do it again."

"I will...I'll be better." she said sniffling and clinging to then front of his shirt as her rubbed her back gently.

Finally her sobs quietened and then stopped.

"Harm...if I can't... you know always be good...you won't leave me will you?"

"Never."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Jen turned the key and entered. She was sure they'd had enough time. Harm was watching television and Mattie was asleep in her room.

"Where's Mattie Sir?" she asked.

"In her room." Jen sighed.

"She did it again? Locked herself in her room?" Harm smiled.

"She had permission." Jen's eyes widened.

"Ok...so..."

"I'm sure she'll tell you...but I need to get some sleep."

"Ok Sir."

"I'll be back to take her to school myself in the morning."

"To make sure she gets there Sir?"

"No...I trust her. Principal meeting." he said as he left.

Jen opened Mattie's door and she was sound asleep... on her tummy.

Ok then, she thought.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm was about to turn in when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Mac said. "Thought you could use some company...some support...a friendly ear..."

"Well I was about to go to bed but company is always welcome." Your company especially, he thought. They both took a seat.

"So...how'd it go?" she asked keeping her smile as far from surfacing as she could.

"It went...as it was supposed to go."

"Really..." she said with a smile. "And..."

"No details, except to say I got home to a bunch of teenagers...a big mess and a lot of noise. One of them had their arm around Mattie and they were squished into one chair, but he WAS wearing makeup so..."

"Doesn't make a difference..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah Harm..." she said incredulously.

"Wow. Things have changed since I was a teenager."

"Sure have."

Harm sighed and ran a hand over his face. What the hell had he got himself into.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all very much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Thank you again to Gibbs Fan who once again helped me with the characters. I hope I got them right.

Chapter 4 

As they left the Principal's office Harm turned Mattie to face him. "You know you need to stay here. No ditching, no ducking out for a burger...nothing. Stay here all day."

"Got it." Mattie said with a smirk. "Stay away from the malt shop." Harm narrowed his eyes.

"Not funny Mattie." he said. "If you don't go to all your classes you'll get suspended."

"Yes Harm." Mattie said. "I get it."

"Really?"  
>"Yes...I really get it." Harm kissed the top of her head and gave Max's harried looking Mom a sympathetic smile as he left. Max twisted his hair nervously and looked at the ground as Harm walked by.<p>

"See you in class." Mattie said with a mock smile. They'd have to be careful for a while. She did get it. Suspension if they didn't attend. What she didn't get was how being suspended would be a bad thing...she'd be at home...by herself, while Jen and Harm were working. Kind of a win, win. Still...her ass had really smarted last night after Harm had spanked her and she didn't really want to go there again." 

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie and her friends did in fact behave for a couple of days...until Harm travelled interstate on business...

She'd stood looking at his car keys on the counter for a while. Harm had been away for a day and wasn't expected back until the next day. She and Mac had dropped him at the airport in his car and Mac had left his keys there when she'd brought Mattie home.

"If you need me you call." she'd said as she'd dropped the keys on the counter, never dreaming that Mattie might use them. It hadn't occurred to Mattie either until she'd missed her bus. Well she WOULD miss her bus in ten minutes...besides, they were just sitting there, and the car was just sitting there. Such a waste. It wasn't like she didn't know how to drive.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Her friends stood at the back gate to the school. "What are we waiting for?" Issy asked.

"Dunno." Max said. She texted me and asked us to wait here. Just as he spoke a re corvette pulled up beside him and Mattie jumped out.

"SHUT UP!" Amy said. "Does this belong to...Harry?"

"Harm..and yes."

"Wow and he let you borrow it?" Max asked with a grin. He already knew the answer to that question.

"Well...we're family..families share don't they?" she said.. "Who's for a drive...?"

She didn't have to ask twice...they all piled in and Mattie once again took to the wheel. With the music now blaring, they took off down the road.

"Where we goin?" Amy asked.

"Dunno." Mattie said.

"Beach?" Issy asked.

"Fine by me." Mattie said. "But you'll have to show me the way."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG 

A couple of hours later Mac looked up to find Jen standing nervously at her desk. "Problem?" Mac asked.

"Ma'am...sort of.."

"Would you like to tell me what it is?" she asked with a grin.

"Not really." Jen felt like a heel. Mattie was more like a little sister or a young friend, she didn't like telling on her. Mac frowned.

"I think you better don't you?"Mac asked seriously.  
>"I got a call..." Jen said. "From...you know what...it's ok Ma'am. I can fix it." Mac stood and grabbed the younger woman's arm.<p>

"I can't help you if you don't tell me. Spit it out." Jen sighed.

"It's Mattie. She's ditched again." Mac grimaced.

"Again... Mac's gonna kill her." Jen looked a little guilty.

"He is a way."

"Loose that train of thought. We can't cover for her...we can get her to school though and lessen a little of the trouble she's in." Jen smiled. "Was she still at home when you left this morning?"

"Yes Ma'am. I started early. She was going to catch the bus." Mac stood up and picked up her hat.

"Then let's start there. She's probably still asleep." Jen hoped so. 

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG 

Max had whined about the beach so they kids had opted for a drive in the country. After picking up a bucket of chicken they'd pulled the car up at a sleepy spot where a weeping willow overhung a small creek. It looked pretty shallow but they could splash around a little if they wanted.

They sprawled all over the grass while they munched their chicken and fries, with the radio turned up full blast in the car.

"This so beats school." Max said. He had all of his favourite things. Food, music,friends and being horizontal...bliss. 

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Ahhh Jen...where are Harms keys?" Mac said as she nervously moved the box of Coco puffs and the used bowl and put the Orange juice back in the fridge.

"Harms keys?" Jen asked in a panic. "They're not there?"

"Nope. Damn."

"Oh this is so not good Ma'am."

"That...is an understatement."

"Whadda we do?" Jen asked. All she had to do was keep an eye out for Mattie and she'd totally messed that up.

"Hey. This is not your fault." Mac said. "We'll find her." She had no idea how but they'd find her. She just hoped she was gonna be in one piece. At least until Harm got a hold of her. 

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG 

"Can't really hear the music." Amy said. She got up and opened the doors.

""Can't leave them open Amy." Mattie said. "It'll flatten the battery."

"I can't see why."

"It just does." Amy pouted and then climbed in to see if she could turn the music up higher. She couldn't. So she reluctantly climbed back out and slammed the door.

The others all sat bolt upright at her sudden squeal.

"What did you do?" Mattie yelled as she jumped to her feet. Max was right beside her but they couldn't move fast enough...they all watched with open mouths as Harm's beautiful red car rolled down the small hill picking up speed as it went. Mattie covered her face as it finally slid silently into the water.

Mattie opened her eyes in time to see the water lap over the edge of the open windows and flood into the car. What in the hell was she gonna do? Harm was going whale the tar out of her for this.

"Fuck!" she said. Sometimes there just wasn't another word that could sum up a situation.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Thank you to GibbsFan...as always :) 

Chapter 5 

Mac and Jen sat in the living room trying to figure out what to do.

"Should we go to the police?" Jen asked... "Ma'am."

"No..no not yet." Mac said. "Maybe we should look for her."

"Well Ma'am where would we start?" Mac closed her eyes hoping that some kind of solution would just come to her. It didn't. 

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG 

"You IDIOT!" Mattie screamed.

"I'm so sorry!" Amy squealed.

"Your sorry?...How exactly is that gonna get Harm's car outta the drink?" Max paced up and down trying to think what to do.

"Maybe we could lift it out?" Buzz said scratching his head. They all looked at him incredulously. Buzz was sweet but he maybe should go to school a little more often. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"We can't Buzz." Mattie said. "Not without equipment."

"Why?" he asked innocently. "There's five of us." Max finally lost it.

"Because it's too fucking heavy genius...it would have been too heavy dry and now thanks to little Miss Clumsy over there it's now full of fucking water!"

"Oh yeah."

"Sorry." Max said at the hurt look on his friends face. "You too Amz."

"S'ok."Buzz said quietly. Amy had recovered a little from the shock and was now on the defensive.

"It wasn't really my fault...something must have been loose..." Mattie rolled her eyes. She was sure Harm would buy that excuse...

"Ok...none of this is helping." Izzy said. Mattie sat and put her head in her hands. "Can you call someone?" she said to Mattie.

"Yeah.." Mattie said. She really didn't want to but she just hoped Jen could think of a way out of this without telling.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac and Jen looked up as both their cell phones rang at the same time.

"Hello?" Jen said. Mac had caller ID and she winced...Harm. Great. She was gonna have to tell him she not only lost his brand new kid and but his car as well.

"Hi Harm." she said.

"Jen?" Mattie said in a shaky voice.

"Mattie are you ok? Are you hurt?" Mac was silent for a moment when she realised who Jen was talking to. She covered the mouthpiece. Is she ok?" she mouthed. Jen shrugged. Mattie hadn't answered, all she could hear was crying."Mattie talk to me!" Jen said desperately.

"Mac?" Harm said..."Something wrong? Mac?"

"Um...I might need to call you back." Mac said before she hung up, she knew he wouldn't be impressed but she needed to talk to Mattie and find out what was wrong. She took the phone from Jen.

"Mattie honey?" More crying.

"Mattie you need to tell me if your hurt..."

"Not yet..." came the small voice.

"Thank God. Mattie what's happened? We can't help you if you don't tell us." Nothing. "Tell me where you are..." Mac thought she was doing a good job of keeping her emotions under control. She wanted to kill the kid really, but she'd been young once and she knew that she wouldn't get any information out of her if she started yelling.

"I'll text you where we are." Mattie said finally and hung up.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG 

Why didn't you just explain the directions." Max asked. Mattie shrugged.

"I guess I just lost my nerve."

"They're gonna think I really stuffed up this time."

"Hmm. 'Think' maybe an understatement." He said as he gave her a nudge and a smile to try and cheer her up.

"You don't understand..."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac and Jen were weaving their way down the country road towards the area that Mattie had texted them. Mac's phone rang again.

"Mac?" Harm said before she had a chance to talk. "What the hell's going on? Is it Mattie?"

"Look Harm..Mattie's fine..." she said trying to not actually lie. Mattie's fingers and voice were still working and they were on their way to a lake not a hospital or a police station...so she was ok.

"Ok...sorry...it was just when you hung up and didn't call me back..and you haven't been picking up..."

"I know. Things got...busy."

"A case?" he asked. Jen winced in sympathy as Mac searched for the right words.

"Um yeah... look Harm I'm gonna have to go." she said finally.

"Ok.. good luck with it." I'm gonna need it, she thought. "I have to call Mattie anyway, she should be home from school soon."

"Ok...bye..." Mac said and hung up as soon as possible. 

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Max put his arm around Mattie."Really? Do I look like the kind of kid who hasn't met trouble before?"

"It's not the same." she said. "Those are your real folks...they love you."

"Yeah well there's just my Mom...and she has a weird way of showing it sometimes."

"What happened to your Dad?" she asked.

"He has a new family...I guess he kind of got bored with the old one." It was the first time Mattie had heard any real resentment in his voice.

"Sorry."

"S'ok." he said. Mattie's phone rang again for the unpteenth time. Harm again.

"Are you ever gonna answer that?" he asked with a grin.

"Not unless I have to." 

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"We're nearly there." Jen said. When the woman on the GPS told them one minute, they looked all around and found nothing but a picnic area.

"They must be around here somewhere." Mac said.

"How do you know it isn't just her?" Mac looked at Jen pointedly.

"No one would drive out here on their own...And if they borrowed a car they'd do it for fun...you don't have much fun on your own."

"You're right. We have to try and think like a kid...where would we go around here if we'd taken a car on a joy ride?" she mused out loud.

"Lake." they both said at once. Mac started the car again and they followed the signs to the various exits to the lake. Finally they saw a bunch of kids sprawled on the grass...and no car.

Mac's eyes followed the kids down to the waters edge and beyond. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw a flash of red in the water.

"Harm's car." she said slowly.

"Oh Harm's gonna kill her." Jen said.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG 

Izzy was the first to see the two uniformed ladies heading towards them.

"Don't look now guys but the coast guards are here and they don't look happy."

"Shit!" Mattie said. She had been trying to come up with a decent excuse but she's come up empty.

"Mattie what were you thinking?" Mac asked.

"That it was too nice a day to stay inside?" she said flippantly. She was feeling less than flippant inside but it was the first thing that came into her head. Mac kept walking towards the waters edge to get a closer look at the damage.

"Funny Mattie." she said "Bet your not going to be laughing when Harm gets a hold of you." She opened her phone.

Mattie looked on nervously as Mac punched numbers into her phone. "She could be calling a tow truck..." Max said helpfully.

"Wouldn't count on it." Jen said. "Honestly Mattie...you don't do things by halves do you?"

"It was an accident." she said in a soft voice. She didn't take her eyes off Mac's phone, it was almost like Harm could see her and she could see him. He was gonna hate her.

"You don't accidentally take someone's car."

"I..." Mattie burst into tears as Mac came back towards her and held out the phone. 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 6

"Harm?" Mattie said in a tiny voice.

"Someone needs to tell me what's going on here...Matte are you ok?"

"Yes..." she said, now crying quietly. "Harm I'm so sorry."

"Oh no...you ditched again didn't you?" he said in a stern voice.

"Yeah..." she cried.

"Go ahead Mattie." Mac said. "You have to tell him...we need to do something about this." she whispered as she pointed to the partly immersed car.

"Mattie you promised!" Harm said. That made Mattie cry even harder. Max tightened his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. That helped a little. Her at least not Harm. He sensed that there was more to this.

"Shhh." Max whispered. "It'll be ok." Ok , Harm thought, was that a male voice...a soothing male voice REALLY close to the phone?

"Who's that?" Harm asked. "Who's with you?"

"Max..."

"Why?...and where are you?"

"Now Mattie." Mac said. Jen came closer.

"Come on Mattie just tell him. You're going to have to do it sooner or later." Mattie's eyes filled with big fat tears.

"Mattie?" Geez what the hell was going on there? "Mattie who was that?"

"Jen...Harm?"

"Please just tell me Mattie I'm going crazy here...it can't be that bad..."

"Will you hold that thought?" Mattie said with a shaky voice.

"Tell me...where are you and who are you with besides Max?"

"I'm at the lake with the guys...I...I borrowed the car...Harm I'm so sorry." she said as a tear escaped and ran down her very pink cheeks.

"You did what? Oh little girl you are in sooo much trouble." Mattie started to cry all over again.

"There's something else..."

"You're not hurt? You didn't have n accident?"

"It kind of drove itself into the lake." she said. Harm felt like screaming...his car...his beautiful car...but funnily enough it didn't take long for the thoughts of what could have happened to Mattie over took his distress.

"Mattie?" Harm said.

"Harm...do you hate me?"

"No...never...but you may hate me when I'm done. Give the phone to Mac...we have to make arrangements to get it hauled out." Mattie nodded sadly but of course he couldn't see her. She passed the phone back to Mac and turned into Max arms for comfort.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Max and Jen at Harm's request called first the insurance company and then all the kids parents one by one. They couldn't all fit in the one car to go back and he thought it might be good for the parents to visit the scene of the crime. He almost cried when Mac sent him photos from her phone. He was pretty sure his car had already gone to a better place but they'd have to have it assessed and see. He was shocked at Mattie's behaviour...he would have to deal with that when he got home tomorrow.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

The last of the kids had been collected by their folks and Mac, Jen and Mattie had watched with horror as Harm's car was dragged form the lake.

"Nothing more we can do here." Mac said "Let's go home."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

The drive back was a quiet one. Both Mac and Jen tried to make conversation but Mattie just sat there with tears threatening to spill over as she stared unseeing out of the window.

"You hungry?" Jen asked. Mattie shook her head.

"No."

"Thirsty?" Mac asked.

"No." Mattie wasn't impressed with either of these women at the moment...especially Mac. They could have tried to find a way to fix the car without Harm finding out. They hadn't even given her a chance.

Jen looked at Mac. She didn't know why but she felt really guilty. They hadn't done anything wrong here...This came down to Mattie and her own bad choices.

"How about a burger?" she asked. Mattie generally was a chatterbox when they were home together, Jen didn't like this stony silence, you could cut the air with a knife.

"No..." Mattie said. "Thanks." she added as an afterthought.

Mac pulled the car over. "Mattie why are you pouting?" she asked. "We didn't do this, you did."

"I thought we were friends."

"What makes you think that we aren't now?"  
>"You said if I needed you...I could call..."<p>

"Not that it has anything to do with it, but you didn't call me, you called Jen. But I AM being there for you Mattie. Being there doesn't mean covering for you. Harm was gonna notice that his car was missing. He was also going to notice that you'd been suspended from school. There WAS no getting out of this."

"I guess."

"Mac's right Mattie, this had all gone way too far before you even called. There was no turning back."

Mattie started to cry again.

"It's just that it's all gone so wrong." she cried.

"That...is an understatement." Mac said with a grin. "Look Harm is back tomorrow...that's Not tonight. Starving yourself tonight won't lesson whatever's going to happen tomorrow."

"That's right." Jen said. "I suggest that go get ice cream...lots of it...and chocolate and we go home and put on our PJ's and call pizzas."

"Really?" Mattie asked. "You're not mad anymore?"

"I think Harm might be ticked enough for all of us." Mac said. I hope he's not ticked AT all of us, she thought.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Nine o'clock found all the girls in their pj's in front of the TV watching 'What a Girl Wants'. They'd finished off the pizza and were just letting it settle before their dessert.

"D'ya think that's how it is for most people?" Mattie asked.

"What? Like the movie?" Jen asked.

"Which part?" Mac asked.

"Dunno...the way the Dad loves her almost straight away even though they've never met and he knows nothing about her?" Mattie asked. "The Daddy daughter dances and I dunno...all of it."

"Wasn't like that for me." Jen said.

"Or me." Mac said.

"But you..."Jen said. She gave Mattie a gentle push. "Lucked out this time. Harm loves you...even though you haven't known each other long and you're still learning about each other."

"Even though I killed his car."

"Even though you killed his car." Mattie smiled.

"What do you think he's gonna say?" She asked hopefully.

"A LOT..." Mac said with a grin she didn't manage to hide. Mattie's face flushed.

"What do you think he'll do to me?" she asked. Jen raised her eyebrows and winced. "I kind of figured."

"Uhhuh." Mac said.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. I appreciate each and everyone of them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 7

"Couldn't I just go for a walk or something?" Mattie asked Mac. As she had been suspended, Harm had asked Mac to keep Mattie at the office with her. She wasn't taking her eye off the ball this time, or the child.

"Nope." Mac said.

"What about I go to the cafeteria and get you a drink or a snack?" she asked. Mac gave her a sardonic look. As if she was gonna risk that.

"Nope...no need. There's a machine just there."

"Come onnnn Mac." she whined. "I'm going crazy here." Mac sat on the desk and gave Mattie a gentle push into the chair.

"Look, I know you're a bit nervous about what Harm's going to say." Or do, she thought. "But there's nothing you can do about it now." she said. "I've taken some silly chances in my life too...that's the trouble with chances, always seem like they're worth it until you have to face the music."

"I didn't think it would end like this." Mattie said. It was all meant to end so simply, just a bit of a joy ride and then she'd been gonna put the car back. No harm no fowl...pardon the she had both...Harm was on her ass and she was the chicken who wanted to run rather than face him.

"No doubt...but it did...best thing you can do is put your head down and do the work the school sent."

"You think that'll help...like make him less mad?"

"Not a chance hon, but it might take your mind off it."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm was on his way home, he'd hardly slept at all. His mind had churned all night with different scenarios of what could have happened. None of them ending well. Not that the reality had exactly ended well. He was extremely relieved that nothing had happened to Mattie but his car... They'd been through so much together...but it was just an object, an inanimate object. Mattie was what was important. Little brat, he thought as his mood switched from melancholy and sadness to irritation and anger. She'd TAKEN his car...and WITHOUT a license...and with other kids in the car...she'd skipped school...after she'd promised...and she drowned his car...

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"It's time Mattie." Mac said.

"Do I have to come...I have all this homework..." she tried. "You could go and pick up Harm and then spin by at get me..." Mac scoffed.

"Not a chance!" she said. "I'm not running the risk of losing you again." Mattie bit her lip.

"Please...?"

"Come on. It won't get any easier if you put it off. You have to face him sooner or later." Mattie's face flushed pink. She was a little nervous but mostly she was embarrassed and ashamed. Not that she was ready to admit that just yet. She stuffed her work into her bag with gusto.

"You know it was a bit of a temptation just leaving the keys right there." she grumbled.

"Uhhuh." Mac said. "Don't even go there Mattie. I never dreamt that you couldn't be trusted." Wow...that hurt. Mattie went very quiet as they made their way to pick up Harm.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

As they approached the pick up point, Maddie shrunk down in the back seat and picked up a blanket that was next to her. She wished she could be a toddler again. If only she could cover her head and believe that no one could see her because she couldn't see them. But she wasn't a kid anymore...she knew that if she put a blanket over her head, Harm would see her anyway...blanket and all.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie's eyelids flinched slightly as the front passenger door slammed shut but she didn't open her eyes. It was a long shot but even a short feigned nap would buy her a little time.

"Not working Matilda...I saw your eyelid move." Harm asked. Damn Mattie thought.

"Oh Harm...hi." Mattie said faintly as she pretended she just woke up with a dramatic stretch and yawn.

"Nice touch Mattie." Harm said. Mac had to force herself to not giggle but Harm's cranky look helped to wipe the smile from her face. "But I don't think any of this is a joke." Mattie sat up straighter and tried to control her wobbling bottom lip.

"I...I'm sorry Harm." she said quietly.

"We'll talk at home." he said softening his tone a little. Arrrgggh, he thought. This was so much harder than he thought it was gonna be. It wasn't like he would change anything if he could, he loved Mattie, more than he thought was possible...but...he just wished she'd pick and age and stick to it. One minute she was a smart ass teenager/would be adult...and the next she was a vulnerable child...this was so confusing.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac pulled the car up outside Harm's building but didn't turn the engine off.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" Harm asked with an almost alarmed look on his face.

"She probably thinks you don't need an audience." Mattie slipped out from the backseat, surprising even herself. See...Harm thought to himself...smart ass is back.

"No input from the cheap seats." he said. "Besides, you can wait in your room while I talk to Mac for a little while. I need to know what's going on with the insurance."

"Ok." she said. Mac turned the engine off.

"You sure?" Mac whispered." Harm gave her a pointed look.

"Yes I'm sure." He whispered.

"Um...not that I want to interrupt or anything..." Again from the back seat. Weren't kids supposed to be seen and not heard...

"Didn't I tell you to wait in your room?" A little self preservation kicked in this time and Mattie stifled the need to roll her eyes.

"Mac put the child proof locks on so I couldn't escape."

Harm looked at Mac with a twinkle in his eye and she quickly popped the locks. Mattie didn't waste anytime escaping to the safety of the building and her room. Harm and Mac were both close on her heels.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

As they walked through the apartment door Mattie made a bee line for her room.

"Don't lock it Mattie..." Mattie didn't trust herself to answer so she went inside quietly and shut the door behind her.

Harm opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of cans of soda. He didn't think Jen would mind. He'd replace them later. He passed one to Mac and then after looking at Mattie's closed door, he took out another and went and knocked on her door. When she opened, he passed it to her and kissed her cheek.

"I won't be long." he said. Truthfully he wasn't torturing her, he just needed a minute...or two. She nodded and closed the door.

"I'm sorry about your car." Mac said. "I left the keys right here on the counter ...I just didn't think..."

"Not your fault."Harm said.

"She knows the difference between right and wrong...and she made me a promise."

"Yeah well...memories for parental promises are sometimes short when you're young." she said with a smile.

"So you think I shouldn't be too hard on her?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what did you say?"

"Nothing about what you should do...just making an observation...and remembering a little."

"Um...not that you haven't already helped me enough...but Mac could you please be a little clearer than that?"

"You're asking for my advice?" Mac asked with a grin. She thought at first that he was joking, but then realised form the look on his face he was deadly serious and seriously rattled by all this. "Harm...I don't even have any kids let alone a teenage daughter." she said as she touched his arm gently.

"No but you were one once...and quite the little devil...you're closer than me."

"Who was no doubt an angel."

"Pretty much." he said with a shrug.

"I loved my father Harm...but...he didn't give me what I needed."

"Which was?"

"So much! Love...affection...security. He was too preoccupied with his own drinking and self pity to teach me right from wrong." Harm nodded.

"It's never too late you know." he said with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yeah right!" Mac said with a giggle as she stood to leave. "Go be a Daddy."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie sat upright on the edge of the bed and brushed away her tears when she finally heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." she said. Harm entered and sat on the bed beside her.

"Harm it went all wrong." Mattie said. It sounded even lamer coming out of her mouth than it did inside her head.

"Yeah you got that right." he said. "Mattie...you let me down. You let Jen and Mac down...but most of all you let yourself down." Mattie started to cry.

"Don't... be... mad..." she begged. "I'm sooorrry." Harm had never felt more mean.

"Honey, it's not about being mad. It's about me doing the right thing by you. Teachin you right."

"But I know what I did was wrong... I do..."

"But still you did it."

"Mattie I trusted you and now... I hate to say this...I really do but I don't trust you anymore. I want to be able to trust you...but I just don't." Mattie burst into a fresh bout of tears.

"I knew you were gonna hate me!" she said. She didn't really think he hated her but she really needed him to tell her he didn't...

"Hey!...No one said anything about hating anyone. I love you...more than ever. That's what upset me more than anything, the thought of what could have happened... And I WILL trust you again one day, when you show me that you can be trusted." he said as he pulled her into a hug. She continued to sniffle into the side of his shirt. "So from now on until I say otherwise, you will be with me...or Jen or when you go back to school, one of us will take you and one of us will pick you up." Mattie nodded silently, her face still buried in his side where she couldn't see that hurt look on his face. The one she put there.

"So is that my punishment?" Harm lifted her face out from hiding.

"Of course not!" he said. "Glad you haven't lost you sense of humour girl." He manoeuvred her across his knee in the blink of an eye.

"Harmmm."

"I won't ask you why you're getting this spanking Mattie co that would be glaringly obvious." He brought his hand down hard in the middle of her wriggling bottom.

"Ow Harm!" she yelled. Harm whacked his target several more times in a row. "Stop Harm it hurts!"

"So does bein in a car wreck Mattie!" he yelled back. His own words gave him the strength to get the job done... and he did..regardless of the begging and pleading he covered every inch several times over. Finally it was a heart wrenching cry that brought him to a stop. He rubbed gentle circles on her back until her crying calmed and then he helped her stand and pulled her into a hug.

"I won't...ever..."

"Shhhh." he crooned."It's over now honey."

"I love you Harm."

"I love you too Mattie."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to GibbsFan for allowing me to pick her brain again :)

Chapter 8

"Hey.." Chloe said to Mattie who greeted her back.

"Hey."

Chloe was staying with Mac for the long weekend and the two adults thought it might be nice if they did something together. For the kids. For the kids to have each others company.

"So you up for this weekend at the beach?" Chloe asked.

"I guess." Mattie said. Truth was that she had been looking forward to the weekend away with Harm and the others, it might just be a lot of fun. She just hadn't wanted to seem too eager.

"Well don't knock yourself out with enthusiasm..." Chloe said as she plopped down into the chair beside Mattie. There was only a bit less than a year between them...nothing really except that Chloe was young enough to show her excitement eagerly.

"Sorry." Mattie said with a grin. "No it should be great."

"Feet off the coffee table Chloe." Mac said.

"Yeah. Sorry." Chloe said as she slowly did as she was told while still babbling. The two adults were in the kitchen getting the food ready for the drive.

"So...those two haven't gotten their act together yet?" Chloe asked.

"Harm and Mac?" Mattie asked with a grin. "They're just friends."

"So they say...still they do make a cute couple." Chloe enthused. She's always thought they should be together. Mattie smiled.

"I guess...when they're not bickering." The idea had some merit though, she thought. It might be kind of nice to have Mac around on a more permanent basis.

"That's just cos they're 'in love'." Chloe sang.

"I don't think it's gonna happen."

"Well maybe not without a little help." Chloe said with a roll of her eyes. Mattie shrugged. What the hell, it could be fun to play with Harm and Mac a little.

"What did you have in mind?" Chloe leaned in and whispered a couple of her ideas.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie found herself enjoying Chloe's efforts despite herself. She wasn't too sure how they were going to get away with half the stuff but hey, it'd be fun trying.

They were on their way when Chloe announced that she needed the bathroom. Urgently. Like really urgently. Harm happily found a gas station and Mac went to get out.

"I need to go to." Mattie said hoping that Mac would would stay put. She did,.

"You girls be careful." she said. Mattie rolled her eyes. What were they five?"

"You sure this is the place?" Chloe asked.

"Positive." Chloe got out her phone and dialled the number making sure to lower her voice an sound older.

"Yes...we have a booking at your hotel..." she gave the name and the details. "You see I would like to upgrade to one of your suites with a spa... you can? That's great...thing is...it's kind of a surprise...so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about it on our arrival. Like just give us the keys..."Mattie was wildly giving her the cut sign. The more she talked, the younger Chloe was sounded. Luckily for them the hotel desk clerk was happy to just take the credit card details and do as she had requested.

"Yay! It worked." Chloe bubbled.

"Yay! Wait til they find the charges on Mac's credit card." Mattie said with a little less enthusiasm.

"Oh it'll be fine. We'll use Harm's next...you have to get it this time...By the time they're madly in love and together...they'll be so grateful to us for doing this for them..."

"I hope you're right." Mattie said, knowing that she wasn't, but hoping the end result would be worth it.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

The car trip continued with Chloe managing to write down all the details of Mac's credit card, and slip it back into her wallet. Mattie waited for her opportunity but it wasn't as easy. Harm didn't carry a purse and she couldn't exactly slip her hand into his pocket and pull out his wallet. But...time and patience helped and finally he threw his jacket onto the seat and the wallet could be seen in plain view poking out from the pocket. Chloe gave Mattie a 'go ahead' urgent look. Mattie took a deep breath and while the two adults were busy talking she whipped out the wallet and slipped the card into her own pocket before returning the wallet to it's spot.

Mattie's face was bright red and her breathing shallow. She'd never felt more guilty in her life. She really hoped that Harm was gonna appreciate why they were doing all this.

At the next stop the girls went to the bathroom again and after checking all the cubicles were empty, they made their call. This time to a florist local to the area they were staying.

"Hi, I would like to have some roses delivered please..." It was a miracle that the florist hadn't caught on to the underlying arguments that had gone on during the conversation. Chloe had ordered two dozen red roses, but had eventually changed it to a dozen when Mattie had thumped her in the arm.

"TOOO MUCH!" she'd whispered at her loudly.

"HUH?" Chloe had whispered back.

"TOOOOOO MUCH MONEY!"

"Oh...one dozen should do it thank you." Chloe had said. She really thought the two dozen would have been better but she conceded the point. After all they didn't want to go overboard."And on the card...could you write...'To my one and only true love...' Mattie rolled her eyes. This better work...

"We have to create the right atmosphere.."

"Uhhuh...it'd be nice though if we didn't send them completely broke."

"It's credit...you don't have to pay it back all at once...and if need be you take another card and pay for this one with that one..."

"And how do you pay for that one?"

"With ANOTHER one..." Chloe said sarcastically. Wow Mattie really didn't get the whole credit card experience.

For all her bravado, Chloe was as nervous as Mattie when they finally got to the Virginia beach hotel. Harm and Mac had obviously already shelled out a bit for this place...it was a really nice hotel.

"Hi, I have a family room booked in the name of Rabb..."

"Yes Sir Mr Rabb, it seems that we've upgraded your room." The girl behind the desk explained as she passed him the key. Chloe and Mattie both held their breath...

"Oh? What a promotion or something?" Harm asked. Mattie quickly grabbed his arm while the key was still dangling form his fingers.

""Come on Harm...don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Let's just go before they change their mind." she whispered. Chloe grinned at Mac innocently and the small family headed towards the elevator.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Whoa...this is really nice." Mac said happily inspecting the suite. "There may be a problem with the sleeping arrangements though.

"Why?" Harm asked.

"Well one of the bedrooms has a king and the other has two beds."

"Oh."

"Oh well...Chloe and I will share the king and you and Mattie can have the room with the two..." she said. Ok, Mattie thought. That wasn't part of the plan...she had to think quick..

"I'm NOT sharing a bedroom with a man!" she shouted dramatically. Harm held his hands up.

"Ok ok. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Oh no Harm." Chloe said dramatically. "Those are fancy sitting on couches not sleepin on couches...your poor old back will never recover."

"Hey kid enough of the old...and I've slept on worse."

"Look...you girls can take the king and Harm and I will take one of the other beds each."

"Oooohh." Chloe said. "Why didn't I think of that." Well it wasn't ideal but it was better than Harm sleeping on the couch. It was a start anyway.

"And none of the oooohhhh miss, we're just friends."

"Ok." Chloe said happily...not for long...

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

They were nearly done with the unpacking when there was a knock on the door.

"You call room service?" Harm asked.

"No...maybe the girls." Mac said. "I'll go and see." When she opened the door the person standing there was masked by a giant bouquet of roses.

"Delivery for Sarah Mac.." he said. Mac was so shocked that it didn't even register that the name on the card was Sarah Mac instead of her full name. She took the flowers and wandered into the room while searching for the card. As she read it she smiled.

"That is sooo sweet...and so...odd." she said. Harm came out of the room and frowned. Who'd sent those. He kind of liked that it was just the four of them and it seemed to be a kind of intrusion to have some guy sending Mac flowers. He kind of wished he'd thought of it himself...nah...they were just friends. He plastered a smile on his face for effect.

"Aren't you popular?" he said as he tried to get a look at the card. Mac clutched it to her chest.

"No you don't...it's just between my secret admirer and me." she said with a giggle. Mattie watched the exchange with interest. Sooo she thought. He's jealous. Well maybe that was worth it after all.

Chloe was wearing a grin of her own and her mind was already on what they should do next...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank you all for your reviews and alerts as well as your patience. Issues at home have made it difficult for me to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I hope this will make you smile GibbsFan :)

Chapter 9

"Ok ladies...let's go have dinner." Harm said. "I'm starving." Mac had fixed her flowers so they all headed down to eat.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

They walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated.

It was comfortable and welcoming with its mix of warm reds and and golds and the soft background music. There was a band tuning up in one corner and the waves crashing on the beach could be seen from the massive windows. Chloe's sight though had zeroed in on one thing...the band. There must be some way they could use that band. Music was romantic wasn't it?

Within minutes they were seated at their table and Harm turned his attention to what was really important...the menu. He did however take a discreet look at Mac over the top while he threw out his nonchalant question.

"So... this... secret admirer...someone you know?" Harm asked. Chloe grinned.

"I think the word SECRET kind of says it all don't you?" she asked.

"Uhhuh." Harm said narrowing his eyes at her. This kid had just a little too much attitude sometimes. She was cute...but mouthy.

"Chloe..." Mac warned.

"What? DO you know who sent them?" She almost laughed allowed as Harm's eye twitched. Jealous...well that was a good sign. They'd meant for Mac to think the flowers were from Harm but this worked out even better. Chloe coughed and dropped her napkin to get Mattie's attention. "Bathroom...come with?" she asked. Mattie got up and followed her with a quick roll of her eyes to Harm to try and throw him off the scent. It didn't work.

"So they up to something you think?" Harm asked.

"The girls? Nah.I think it's nice they're getting a little closer."

"Hmmm."

"What Hmmm?"

"Dunno. But there's a hmmm."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Harm is soo jealous of Mac." Chloe said as soon as the bathroom door closed behind them.

"Uhhuh." Mattie said with a grin.

"So should we fan the fire a little there?" Chloe asked excitedly. Mattie thought for a minute before answering.

"Let's see what happens at dinner first."

"We could get them dancing..."

"Ooooh, we could request a song from the band...and say it's from Harm to Mac..."

"She'd HAVE to be impressed by that." See Chloe thought. She knew there had to be a way to fit the band into their plans.

"But what song?" Mattie asked. Chloe shrugged.

"The soppiest love song they know how to play...who's gonna ask them?"

"I will...you go back to the table and throw them off the scent...that's harder." Chloe nodded. She could do that.

Chloe headed back to the table and Mattie snuck around the back of the stage so she wouldn't be seen talking to the band.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Finally." Mac said when Chloe got back to the table. "Where's Mattie."

"Ummm she forgot something. She had to get it."

"Where from?" Harm asked. Geez this was like the Spanish Inquisition Chloe thought.

"Um...the room."

"How was she gonna get back into the room? We have the key." Harm said.

"Ah...don't think she thought of that...hehe...guess she'll have to manage without it. Ask a maid or something."

"Hmmm I guess she will." Harm said with narrowed eyes. These girls were up to something, he just wasn't sure what.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Hi." Mattie said shyly to one of the men that were setting up for the evening show.

"Can I do something for you hon?" The man asked.

"Well I was hoping you could play a request..."

"That could probably be arranged." the man said. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well that's the thing...I'm not really sure... something romantic...and slow...so they can dance to it..."

"Oh? And who's this for?"

"Um...my folks. They've been kind of …...separated... and my sister and I have been trying to get them back together." Ok so it was a small white lie. Maybe if you wished it was the truth it didn't count.

The man smiled. Poor kid. It was kind of sweet really, he thought.

"We'll think of something. What's their names?" Mattie's face went a little white...she hadn't thought of that. Still if she didn't give their names how would they know it was for them?"

"Harm and Mac...could you maybe not say who put in the request? I dunno make them think that one of them asked?"

"Hmm...I guess. Don't you worry honey you go sit back down and I'll talk to the boys and our lead singer when she gets here and see what we can do."

"Thank you." Mattie said with a smile.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie suddenly appeared with a smile plastered across her face.

"Get what you needed?" Harm asked.

"Sure did." she slipped out without thinking.

"How? You didn't have a room key." Mattie looked at Chloe who tried not to pull a face but did shrug a little. She couldn't help it, she had to tell them something.

"Ah... I convinced a room attendant to let me in." she said with a sideways look at Chloe. Fortunately she was saved by the waiter who had come back yet again for their order.

The food was ordered and Chloe's face lit up as Harm ordered a bottle of wine for he and Mac. Perfect, wine...they hadn't thought of that. They'd be even more willing to dance if they got a little tanked first.

"Hey can I have some?" she tried.

"No." Mac said. "Drink your soda."

"If I was in Italy I'd be allowed to drink wine with dinner."

"Well Virginia beach is NOT Italy, so drink your soda." Mac said.

"Hey listen to your...m...Mac." Harm said.

Chloe didn't even like wine and she had no idea why she was arguing to get some. At the not so patient look on Harm's face she decided to let it go. He wasn't going to feel much like dancing or anything else if she made him really mad. Although he was a bit of a grump sometimes...why was she trying to match make him with Mac again...cos sometimes having a stand in grumpy Dad that gave a damn was kind of nice.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Dinner was kind of nice...they ate good food and joked around. The girls almost forgot about the dance song they'd requested until the lead singer came over the mike.

"Hi. I'd like to welcome you all... I hope you all enjoy tonight's entertainment...For our first song...I'd like to ask...Harm and Mac..." she said turning to check with the base player who nodded. "To join us for the first dance...as a special request." Mac in a very unlady like manner spat her coffee but managed to catch it in her napkin. Harm's eyes widened in disbelief as the singer kept on talking. "Come on...don't be shy now." she continued. "There always has to be someone to make that first move." Both Chloe and Mattie suddenly found the bottom of their empty sundae glasses very interesting as they scraped away at the last dregs of ice cream in the bottom.

There was now a spotlight shining on their table and the rest of the diners were starting to applaud. With his face scarlet, Harm stood and held his hand out to Mac who stood and took it as they walked slowly onto the dance floor.

Now that the adults were safely out of reach the girls turned their eyes to the dance floor.

"That was subtle." Chloe said with a grin.

"As a sledge hammer." Mattie said without a grin. She had a funny feeling this was all about to go terribly wrong.

As the band started playing.. 'Unbreak My Heart'." Harm pulled Mac tightly into his arms and whispered into her ear.

"I'm gonna kill them." She giggled. It was actually kind of nice to be held in Harm's arms.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. It makes my day to read them.I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 10

"Time to head back to the room." Harm said with a frown as he and Mac left the dance floor to more amused glances and applause. Harm's face was still flaming with embarrassment. Interesting thing was that his hand was still resting on the small of Mac's back. A fact that neither girl missed. "I'm on to you girls."

Both girls paled a little as they were escorted into the elevator. Mac hit the button that closed the door on the outside world and safety as they knew it.

"I dunno what you mean Harm..." Mattie bluffed.

"Yes you do." Harm said. "That was so embarrassing Mattie. I know you got the band to play that request and get us up on the dance floor. It isn't nice to play pranks." In her sudden light headed relief at having not been caught Chloe gave Harm a shove.

"Got us there Harm...can't put anything over on you." she said. "Still, kids will be kids."

"Did you just shove me?" He asked incredulously.

"Um...yeah well it was only done in the friendliest of ways..." Chloe said with an impish grin.

"You better just watch it there little girl..."

"Who's a little girl?" Chloe asked with her hands on her hips.

"Ok enough now." Mac said as she punched the button to their floor. "Why don't we see what in house movies are on."

"Why don't you girls go and put on your PJ's before the movie starts." Harm said.

"Where not six." Chloe said.

"No and you're not quiet either...have you ever heard the expression 'children should be seen and not heard?"

"Yep my Grandpa used to say it.."

"I bet."Harm said.

"And my Grandma used to say 'If I wanted a pig I'd rattle the dish'."

"Uhhuh...my Grandma used to say...'Spare the rod and spoil..."

"Where here!" Mattie yelled. "If you two are finished with your pi...competition." She saved before it slipped out, It was only a matter of time until they found out about the credit cards now. No point in totally antagonising the man.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Mac said with a frown in Harm's direction. Chloe smirked.

"And you can lose the smirk too Miss, your mouth is entirely too smart."

"Why thank you...Ow!" she yelped at the hard male hand that clapped off her backside.

"I win." Harm said as he held back a grin. Mac was biting back her own , he had managed to finally silence the cheeky brat that now was rubbing her butt with her mouth hung open in shock.

"Better close that before you catch a fly." Mattie said with a grin.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

While the girls all changed into their PJ's, Mac included, Harm took a walk around the room. He glanced at the flowers and then walked out onto the balcony to have a look at the view. Back to the flowers again. What did he care? Harm didn't know why, but he cared. He huffed out a breath and then picked up the card. 'From your secret admirer'. Who even says that? Who was he? A kid from junior high? Greg from the 'Brady Bunch'. He narrowed his eyes and shoved the card back into the flowers as the girls door creaked open. Well, well, well...Marsha, Marsha. Could be we have two admirers. The thought made him insanely happy which he couldn't really explain...

JAGJAJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm kept his suspicions to himself all through the movie...but he was on alert now. Yep he wasn't going to miss a clue, any clue.

"Why you keep starin at me?" Mattie asked.

"I'm not...I'm watchin the movie." Harm said as he gathered a handful of popcorn.

"Uhhuh." While Harm was watching the girls, Mac was watching Harm. What was he up to? She knew he was on to something. Question was what? He had to know.

"Harm?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a word in private?"

"Sure." he said with a quick sideway look at the trouble twins. Chloe was a pretty cool customer but Mattie was feeling guilty about something. He could tell.

"Harm."

"Yeah...I'm comin."

As the door closed behind them Chloe chanted. "Harm and Mac...sitting in a tree...K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"What's wrong with you?" Mac asked.

"The flowers...I think I know who sent the flowers." Harm said. Mac rolled her eyes.

"Really? All this is over the flowers.?"

"Well kind of...I think the girls sent them." Mac put her hands omn her hips.

"Is it SUCH a stretch that I may just have a secret admirer?"

"No...no it's not a stretch at all..." Harm flushed pink..He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. 'It's just..."

"Just what?"

"The wording on the card...'from your secret admirer'...Don't you find that a little...I dunno...childish?"

Mac opened her mouth to say something but then stopped. He was right...It was a little immature.

"And you think..."

"I don't think...I know..." he said "I knew there was a hmmmm."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"Nothing until we have proof."

"Hmmm." Mac said. "Um... Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"We're do you suppose they got the money for the flowers?"

"They wouldn't..."

"They might have..."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Whatta ya think they're talking about in there?" Mattie asked.

"They could be makin out..."

"Ahhh...no...Harm had something on his mind..."  
>"You worry too much. We have this covered.."<p>

"YOU don't worry enough."

"Look...even if they do catch us? By the time they're in love and together...they'll be so grateful to us for bringing them together...they'll be thanking us."

"They're Lawyers Chloe...they WILL catch us...it's a matter of when...and I can't see either of them laughing off fraud."

"Fraud... shmaud...we're kids...whatta we know about fraud?"

"Enough to know when a credit card is not yours, you're not supposed to use it."

"See you're not looking at the BIG picture. We used THEIR credit cards to pay for stuff, FOR THEM! It doesn't count."

"Uhhuh." Mattie said. "OH I can't wait to hear you explain that to Harm."

"Explain what to me?" Harm asked as he plopped down on the couch deliberately close to Mattie. The girl literally started to sweat...

"You feel ok?" he asked.

"I...I'm fine." she babbled.

"Good...what is Chloe going to explain to me?"

"Uh.."

"Just the movie..." Chloe said." Mac had been watching discretely from the sidelines...

"What about the movie?" Mac asked. "Did we miss something good?"

"Um...you know...it's totally slipped my mind...I'm such an airhead when I'm tired. Think I'll hit the sack."

"Good idea..." Harm said with a suspicious look. Mattie yawned dramatically.

"I think I'll go too...so tired...all that sea air..."  
>"Night girls!" Both the adults called at once.<p>

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Whatta you think?" Harm asked.

"Guilty as sin...do you think the flowers are all?"

"I have no idea...but I intend to find out."

"Those little devils." Mac said. "Are you sure it was a prank?"

I'm not SURE about anything."

"Hmmm..."

"Question is...what do we do now?"

"I guess we get some sleep...and tomorrow we start asking questions."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate each and every one.

Thank you to GibbsFan as always fr letting me pick her brain.

Thank you also to Lynnp for reminding me of an important detail which I have kicked myself for for days for forgetting. I hope I've recovered it ok. lol.

I realise this is out of character and a bit of a stretch but it's just a bit of fun. I hope you all enjoy :)

Chapter 11

Mac lay in bed with her eyes open, unable to sleep. She found Harm's breathing from the other bed unnerving in a way she couldn't explain. Those feelings had been dealt with and discarded a while ago. She scoffed at herself and tried to move her mind on to something else.

Little things were coming to her bit by bit...the flowers and the dancing...were the girls pranking them or trying to set them up? Her instinct told her the latter. Sweet really. She was uncomfortable though, with both the worry of how they'd paid for the flowers and with their reasoning. They would have to deal with this...together. Why was she even letting her mind go there...to her and Harm being together and being a family.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Nice gift shop downstairs." Chloe said with a grin the next morning while the girls lay in bed watching music videos. She herself had laid awake reliving the night before. She found that she was a little pissed with Mac. She was always on about doing the right thing...but she hadn't done the right thing had she? What she needed was a little retail therapy.

"No." Mattie said.

"A new bathing suit...a pair of flip flops..."

"Come on Chloe...are you crazy?"

"You are NO fun...you know that?" Chloe said as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a T shirt.

"I can be fun...I just have SOME of my self preservation left."

"Translation...you're scared.."

"I'm not doing it...using their money for them is one thing...using it for us would be stealing." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"As if they always do the right thing..." They were happy to drink wine right in front of us...she thought. If the adults can do what ever they want...

'What do ya mean?"

"Nothin." Chloe said. I'm going for a walk.

"Don't you think you should say something first..?"

"Nope...feel free to tattle..." Like I care, she thought.

"Chloe..." Mattie said with a frown. There was obviously something eating Chloe but she had no idea what. "I wouldn't do that. I just don't want you to get in trouble is all."

"Yeah well it's too late for that anyway as you keep pointing out."

"Chloe.." Chloe raised her middle finger in answer before slipping out the door with a smile.

Mattie lay there and flicked the channels before she finally gave up and threw some clothes on before heading downstairs. Unfortunately when she left the bedroom, Harm was sitting in the living room. She had a really bad feeling about all this.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe thumped the elevator button and watched the doors close silently. She puffed out a breath. "Take a hold of yourself there Chloe." she said out loud to no one. She had wanted nothing but good to happen this weekend...but Mac had actually taken a drink. How could she take all that stuff she said seriously now?

She wandered into the store and looked through some of the pretty clothes. Trouble was, she didn't have the card...only the number. It was different giving a credit card number over the phone...Then she saw the answer right in front of her eyes. A girl about her age approached the counter with an armful of stuff. She dumped it all down with a smile. "Charge it to your room hon?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes please." the girl said with a hundred watt smile that came with the kind of life that meant you could charge a whole heap of stuff without a second thought. Chloe wanted to feel that happy confidence...even if it was only once before she died...died a slow and painful death that would be the probable likelihood if she charged a whole heap of stuff without permission.

The decision was kind of taken out of her hands when she found herself standing at the counter with a new bathing suit, a pair of flip flops and new pair of sunglasses..

"Would you like to charge them hon? Would your Dad be ok with that?" See? Chloe thought...she offered...

"Um...yeah...thanks." she said. She looked at her watch. Hopefully she'd be able to get upstairs with the stuff without being seen. The funny thing was that it didn't feel anywhere near as great as she thought it was going to. She felt sick in the pit of her tummy...but she didn't take the stuff back. With a heavy heart she got into the elevator and slammed the stop button. She was gonna be in so much trouble...Best thing she could do now would be to cut the chances of her getting caught. She stuffed one flip flop into each pocket and shimmied into the bathing suit underneath her clothes. Her last thread of bravado reared it's ugly head and she popped the sunglasses onto her face before heading to the room. They were just too cool to hide.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Chloe still asleep?" Harm asked. Mattie racked her brain for second before giving a noncommittal answer.

"Hold that thought." she said before dashing back into the bedroom she shared with Chloe. She quickly stuffed some pillows into the bed to look like a body coveed with bedding before stepping back into the living room. Harm thankfully had just assumed Chloe was asleep so didn't give it another thought.

"Harm?" Mac called from the bedroom. Harm got up and went to see what she wanted...just in time as Chloe appeared in the room from outside.

"Oh good your up." Harm said. "Heavy night?" he added nodding towards the over large sunglasses that swamped the teenager's face.

"Not as heavy as yours..." Chloe said with relief. Mattie's heart was pounding.

"What did Mac want?" she asked in an effort to throw Harm off the track.

"Just help with a zipper is all. What did you mean by that?" He asked Chloe.

"Your girlfriends an alcoholic...bit of an error in judgement getting her wasted." she said in a smart ass whisper.

"What are you talking about kid? The wine? It was non alcoholic!" Chloe's face went white. She never even thought of that...Mattie grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room.

"I need her help with something!" she called before slamming the door.

"What did you do?" she asked the younger girl in a hiss.

"It was hardly anything and I swear...the woman offered.I was mad...I thought Mac...well it wasn't my fault anyway..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oooooh watch that swearing...don't wanna get your mouth washed out..."

"What is wrong with you today?" Mattie asked.

"Nothin." Chloe said. "I made a mistake. I thought Mac drank."

"Why didn't you just ask her?"

"I was just looking and the woman asked me if I wanted to charge it to my room...honest..."

"I mean ask Mac about the drink?"

"I dunno."

"About the charging thing...You do realise...they're gonna put it on the final account." Mattie said. This was just getting worse and worse.

"Look...Harm will pay the bill...he's kind of old school right?" Chloe said...

"More old school than you realise."

"Well when he sees the charges...he'll just assume that Mac ordered herself a little somethin somethin and all will be sweet." Inside her head she was feeling nowhere near as sure of herself as the persona she was portraying but hell...it was all she had.

"Oh... he'll be giving you a little somethin somethin...you'll be lucky if Mac doesn't help him."

"You are SUCH a worry wart." It was done now...did Mattie really have to concentrate on all the egatives. "Nice touch with the bed...thanks. Could have done with a recording of someone snoring.."

"Girls!" Mac yelled. "We're going to get breakfast and then hang on the beach for a while."

"Great!" Chloe yelled. She pulled off her clothes to show off her new despite all the trouble probably coming her way she felt like all was right with her world again.

"Oh shit. I thought you were acting a bit crazy before but now I KNOW you have LOST YOUR MIND if you think they're gonna let you wear that without asking where you got it from."

"I'll just tell them my Grandma bought it.."

"Without her glasses on?" Mattie gasped."In the dark?"

"What's the matter with it?" Chloe asked.

"Well apart from the fact you practically stole it...it's almost not there!" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'll look the same as all the other girls on the beach. You just go and put on your neck to knees and they can focus on you."

"Chloe...I..."

"I'm not changing."

"Your funeral."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Whatever!" Mattie said before donning her own suit and then popping shorts and a T shirt over the top. At least Chloe covered herself to go to breakfast Mattie thought. The fireworks weren't going to start until they hit the beach.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. They really mean a lot to me.

This is for you GibbsFan :)

Chapter 12

Mac was a little more astute when it came to fashion and she recognised at once that she hadn't seen the sunglasses before.

"Where did your glasses come from?" she asked. "I haven't seen those before." Mattie blew her hair out of her eyes with frustration. And here we go, she thought.

"I was saving them for the day time...didn't need them last night when it was dark."

"Hey! Watch the tone..." Harm felt like he should just have that recorded so he could save his voice. Mattie bit her lip...Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Enough!" Mac said. Look we were going to go downstairs for breakfast but I think we need to talk, so I've called room service. We're gonna have breakfast here and talk and then go to the beach."

"What are we gonna talk about?" Mattie asked.

"Stuff." Harm said seriously, which told Mattie the subject was going to wait.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe walked over and put on the television and sat down with her legs curled beneath her. She nibbled at a finger nail nervously while the thumping music video washed right over her head...she couldn't have told anyone who was even in it, such was the panic that was rising into her throat. There was no way she was going to be able to swallow any food.

"Breakfast's here." Mac called.

"Not hungry." Chloe called back as she feigned interest in the TV show.

"Chloe...now." Mac said.

"I..."

"Come eat now." Chloe stood up and started to stomp over to the table.

"Turn off the set please." Mac could tell something was really wrong here, she just wasn't sure what. Chloe did as she was asked and then flopped down into a chair. The food smelled good but she still didn't think she was going to be able to swallow. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat twirling the glass in circles.

"Ok I'll start." Mac said. "Harm told me what you thought...that I'd had alcohol last night." Chloe shot Harm a look of betrayal. How could he tell Mac that. So she'd made a mistake, now Mac was going to think she didn't trust her.

"I …...I know I should have known you wouldn't do that..."

"Honey it's ok. You're a kid. We should have explained."

"I guess you should've at that." Chloe said with a big fake grin. If Mac wanted to exonerate her ...who was she to try and change her mind?

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Chloe said.

"And..." Harm said pointing at Chloe and then to Mac. "Don't you have anything to say...?"

"Oh yeah...I'm sorry too." she said sweetly. She kind of wished Mac would be more mad at her..the guilt was starting to seep in and she didn't like it. It was easier to stay fired up and justify what you'd done when people were yelling at you.

Chloe did feel a little better though, so much so that she drained her glass of juice and poured another before putting two pancakes on her plate and covering them with syrup. The first forkful was just tingling on her tongue when Harm spoke.

"The next thing...what do you girls know about the flowers that were sent to Mac?" Chloe choked on the pancake and started to cough violently. Mattie, who was sitting next to her was only too pleased to thump her on the back... to try and ease her coughing.

"I'm right now." Chloe said with a small splutter and a choke. Seemed to her that Mattie had enjoyed helping her just a little too much. But there was stuff to try and weasel out of here which was much more important.

"Um...they're roses?" Chloe said. Harm narrowed his eyes while Mattie dropped her head just a little.

"That's not what I meant..." Harm said.

"Oh?" Chloe said innocently. "I thought it was kind of like a science quiz...lucky it's not...science is not really my thing."

"Did...you...girls...send those flowers...as...a...prank?" Harm asked as directly as he possibly could. Mattie looked up, she wasn't going to lie but it wasn't a lie..it hadn't been a prank.

"No...hehe." she said with a giggle. Harm eyed her suspiciously ….and her accomplice who was stuffing mouthfuls of pancakes into her mouth without taking her eyes from her plate.

"You sure? Cos I WILL find out. If you know anything, you may as well fess up now."

"I'm sure..." Mattie said. I'm sure we're gonna get killed...and the trouble had been made even worse by Chloe...may as well enjoy the rest of the weekend she thought.

"Harm looked at Mac who's look told him to leave it...for now."

"Ok...lets hit the beach." Harm said. " But I WILL get to the bottom of this." Mattie scuttled off to the bedroom to get her stuff for the beach.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

They settled onto the pale yellow sand with all their stuff. Harm was busy unfolding the beach chairs while the girls got ready to lay on their towels. Ipods and beach towels a the ready they started to strip off. Harm had his back to them at first until he heard a sort of strangled choke come from Mac.

"You ok?" he said turning to see what the problem was...The problem didn't need to be explained. His eyes near popped right out of his head as he scurried around to find a towel to cover what he saw...and what he was determined to stop anyone else from seeing...especially on a public beach. To say the front of the suit was brief, was an understatement. The top revealed much more than the top of a young teenager should, as both Harm and Mac saw when she turned around. But the bottom had been the real problem. Mac's initial choke provoking view when she'd looked up had been of Chloe's bare butt cheeks. Well, not really bare...there had been a piece of what looked like dental floss joined to the piece of gold string that when she turned at Mac's shocked voice, they could see was holding up a minuscule scrap of gold material. Harm found the towel but fell over his feet in the sand in his efforts to cover the risque get up. Like a relay at the Olympics though, Mac took the baton as Harm picked sand out of his mouth and wrapped the towel securely around Chloe's waist.

"Put on a T shirt." she said.

"Why?" Chloe grouched. "This is the nicest bathing suit I've ever owned."

"Do it Chloe." Mac hissed. They were beginning to draw some curious onlookers.

Harm had recovered by now and was at Mac's side in a second.

"Put that on now! He said. "Before I put it on for you."

"No!" Chloe shouted. "This was going to be her moment in the sun...literally."

"Chloe!" Mac said into her ear.

"I don't wanna cover it up. Look around...this is what everyone's wearing." Harm didn't even have to look. He didn't care if the whole world was wearing stripper suits...his girls weren't."

"You're putting on a show here Chloe..." he whispered. "I wouldn't push it if I were you...you're the one wearing the perfect target." Chloe pouted.

"But it's beautiful!" she whined. It wasn't fair...when all this came out she'd be in so much trouble and if she didn't get to wear it it'd be all for nothing. She looked from one stern face to another...maybe she should make a run for it and lay around by the pool...nah that was just stupid.

Mac passed her the T Shirt and she snatched it and popped it over her head getting her new sunglasses caught in the process. These people were making it extremely hard for her to look cool.

"Thank you." Mac said. "Now march...back to the room."

"But I put on the T Shirt." Chloe said.

Harm's eyes drifted to the other teenager who was stretched out on a towel like nothing had happened. Nobody could be oblivious to a circus like this...unless they were trying to look like they didn't know anything...

"Mattie?" Harm called. Mattie put down her book and turned slowly towards Harms voice.

"Problem?" she asked nonchalantly. Her look told Harm that she knew plenty...

"Right...you too. Pack up we're leaving."

"Virginia?"

"No the beach."

"Where we going?"

"There's about to be a court marshall." he said as he folded the beach chairs back up again.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I'm enjoying writing this story, I hope you all like this chapter :)

Chapter 13

Harm was seething. Chloe had 'accidentally' dropped her towel on the way back to the room as they passed by the pool where there just happened to be a bunch of teenagers having some fun. Harm had been so eager to keep her covered without making a scene, that he'd nearly fallen in the pool.

"Well it's not easy to cover someone with two beach chairs while you're walking along." he'd defended to Mac who shook her head and smirked at his sudden clumsiness. "They were wolf whistling her..." he glared at Chloe who was trying to wipe the pleased smile off her face. She'd rather enjoyed the attention.

"I know." Mac said with a smile as they headed into the elevator. She had to admit that she found this deep instinct to protect Chloe rather sweet."

"I don't know what all the fuss is about." Chloe said as the door of the suite finally closed behind them and she found herself being propelled towards the sofa.

"Sit and not one more word unless you're asked a question." Chloe rolled her eyes. Harm pulled her to her feet, spun her around and landed a few hard smacks to the convenient target.

"Ow ow ow." Chloe yelled.

"NO eye rolling either." Harm said. "You're attitude is about to be sent packing."

"Mac?" Chloe appealed with a worried look.

"What he said." Mattie buttoned her lip and tried to send Chloe positive thoughts...'shut up...shut up now.'

"Right stay there." Harm said. He whispered something to Mac before heading to the girls room. Mac saw the look of worry that flashed across Chloe's face.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

He closed the door quietly behind him and stood stock still while his eyes scanned the room. It didn't take long for him to see what he needed... proof. Under Chloe's bed there was a hint of brightly coloured cardboard. Harm crossed the room and retrieved the tag and another two. It was his turn to roll his eyes. She hadn't even bothered to hide the evidence, but then looking at the mess, neatness and order weren't either of the girls strong suits.

Harm took a seat on the bed and turned the tags over in his hand. He winced at the prices...and the logo's. Hotel's weren't known for bargain prices on clothing. But how had she paid for the stuff, that was the question...? He put the tags into his pocket and prepared to go back out and confront her when he saw a piece of paper with numbers written on it poking out of Mattie's jacket. Curiosity got the best of him and picked it out. He sagged visibly as he read what was written. His name and a bunch of numbers... an expiry date...and a security number. "Oh no." He said sadly.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe watched the door nervously out of the corner of her eye. Mac watched her watching and Mattie watched her fingernails...and listened.

"You know...I'm a little cold." Chloe said. "Can I use your bathroom to change back into my shorts?"

"No." Mac said.

"That could be child abuse." Chloe said under her breath. "I could get pneumonia."

"What you could get is a damn good spanking before we even figure out EXACTLY what you've done." Mac said. Mattie's head shot up.

Uh oh she thought.

The door opened and Harm stepped into the room. "Take a seat at the table please ladies." he said. The girls just stared ….unsure of what was going to happen. Mac included.

"NOW!" he barked. Both girls scurried up to the table...Chloe holding the towel safely in place around her waste. Mac made her way over there as well but slower...she was trying to read Harm's face. He'd found something, but she wasn't sure what.

Harm smoothed the cloth that covered the table like he was preparing to deal a deck of cards for a serious poker game. All eyes followed his hands as he reached into his pocket. Then he stopped short of actually retrieving the contents.

"Anyone have any idea what I'm about to put on this table?" he asked.

"Cards?" Chloe asked. Harm didn't bite, he wasn't going to give the little brat the the chance to orchestrate a distraction like she was trying to do.

"Close." he said as he watched both their reactions carefully. Mattie's eyes hadn't left his pocket. She knew the information hidden in there was the end of whatever they'd been up to. Guilt was written all over the young girl's face with a touch of regret. Chloe's eyes danced from his pocket to his face...to Mac's face and back to the pocket. She was a tough cookie on the outside but on the inside she was a scared little girl and so she should be. This was serious.

No answers were offered so Harm did what he had started and pulled out the tags from the clothes and laid them all on the table in front of Chloe.

"Care to explain why I found these under your bed?" he asked Chloe.

"Um..." Chloe's mind was working overtime but she was having trouble coming up with anything. "I..." Her eyes filled with tears and she suddenly looked less like a teenager and more like a little girl.

"Chloe?" Mac asked. "Are these yours?" Chloe burst into tears and Mattie sighed. Why hadn't she listened.

"I..."

"Why?" Mac asked. "If you needed something...I would have got it for you if you asked."

"I dunno...I was just looking and then..."

"Then what?" Harm asked. He shot a firm look at Mac, she was feeling sorry for her already because of the tears, he could tell.

"I...there was a girl."she said trying to focus on Mac who was by far the most ;likely to be a little sympathetic. "She...she charged some stuff to her room...and then when she left, the lady asked me …..if I...if my Dad would mind if I charged it to the room...I wanted it to be true." Ok, that tugged on his heart strings a little...but still.

"Oh honey." Mac said.

"Look...I have absolutely no problem with you pretending I'm your Dad...but even if I was, it wouldn't be ok. It's not ok to charge something without asking and it isn't ok to choose that type of revealing..." He pointed to the covered up bikini. "Piece of …...Chloe it's more like a piece of junk jewellery than an item of clothing."

"So your not so mad?"

"Oh I'm mad alright...that was a lot of money...and you broke the law..."

Mattie was intently listening to Chloe getting hauled over the coals...so much so that she didn't see the next trap fall into place. She did however see the piece of paper with Harm's credit card details as it fluttered through the air and landed on the table in front of her.

"And what about you Matilda? What exactly is this and why was it in your pocket?" Mac's head swung around and settled on the piece of paper and she tried to comprehend what it was. The penny dropped. Well that answered how they managed to pay for the flowers...

Mattie's eyes filled with big fat tears.

"We didn't use it much.." she tried. The truth was she wasn't entirely sure exactly what they'd spent.

Harm started to pace... "You didn't use much?" he yelled. "Mattie you shouldn't have used ANY. That's fraud! You broke the law! You both did! "

"I'm sorry Harm...really, I'm so sorry."

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Mattie's eyes darted across to Mac.

"I...we..." she said, her face wracked with guilt as she realised she'd just dumped Chloe even further into the mess. Chloe didn't look too worried about that, she was already about to face the firing squad...there was such a thing as double jeopardy.

"We were trying to set you to up." Chloe said with a sniffle. "We thought we were being nice...giving you a shove in the right direction..." Harm ran his hand through his hair and looked at Mac who looked...embarrassed as all hell. Her face flamed and she was sure that her thoughts were actually on show. She was shocked herself...that part of her wished they had succeeded. But she managed to push those thoughts away...for the moment. There were more important things to deal with here.

"So what did you use the card for?" she said. She slid a slip of paper over towards Mattie. Write down every charge you put on the card and where you used it." she said. Mattie took the pen that Mac was holding out for her and started to write.

"I...I don't know exactly how much things cost." she said feeling really stupid as the words left her mouth.

"Write what you do know. We can find out the rest."

"It's only credit...it's not like we took cash."

"Credit IS the same as cash...you have to pay the bill when it comes...no I have to pay the bill when it comes." Harm said.

"But can't you get another credit card and pay for this one with that one?" Chloe asked.

"It doesn't work like that." Harm said. He looked over to where Mattie was sniffling and scribbling on the paper.

"Oh Mattie." he said. "We didn't mean it to go so wrong!" she wailed.

"The upgrade as well?...There was no free upgrade? He was mentally trying to remember what the difference in the room prices were...Finally finished, Mattie passed him the paper.

"I think it'd be better if you two went in the bedroom for a while...we're going to need to make some calls."

"Do I need a lawyer?" Chloe asked.

"Nope...you already have two...won't help you." Harm said as we stood by the door waiting to help them inside.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to thanks everyone for their reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this one..

Thank you to GibbsFan and a Happy Belated Birthday :)

Chapter 14

Harm smacked Mattie's behind hard as she passed him in the doorway.

"Ow." she yelped. A fresh batch of tears filled her eyes and she ran the rest of the way, and flung herself face down onto the bed. Chloe stood stock still...her eyes locked with Harm's while she mentally wracked her brain for another way into that room. The decision was made for her though when Mac's hand clapped noisily off her barely covered bottom. The smack effectively propelled her forward and right into Harm's line of fire.

"Ouch Mac!" she said as she turned her self sideways to try and shimmy past Harm. He grabbed her arm though and turned her sideways giving her two smacks instead of one for her trouble.

"Ow ow." A smart comment danced on the end of her tongue but her stinging bottom and the promise in Harm's eyes of what she still had coming kept her quiet for the time being. She turned and went towards the bed.

"Nope. Stand in the corner." Harm said.

"But Matt..." she started.

"Mattie didn't just parade herself around in..." he waved his hands in disgust at the over the top suit she was wearing. "Just get in the corner." he said before closing the door.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac stood still her heart thumping as she watched Harm deal with her smart mouthed little 'sister'. Seeing him in this role made her realise what it would be like to be with Harm...to share parenting...to share a life.

"You ok?" Harm asked as he turned to face her. Mac gave herself a mental shake but she was still flushed, with embarrassment and other more complicated feelings that she wasn't sure how to deal with.

"Ah...yeah. Of course...I..." she babbled.

"Mac?"

"Yeah Harm I'm fine." she said. "Just a little..."

"Yeah. Me too...Crazy kids..." Harm said as he watched Mac's face carefully. She looked down.

"Yeah...silly idea."

"Yeah...is it?" Mac shrugged.

"We have to deal with the kids..." she said. Harm kissed her head and then stood back. "Yeah we do." he said. "But later...we need to talk."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

After a call to the bank and one to the desk downstairs, the two adults sat on the sofa to discuss what the consequences were going to be.

"You wanna take Chloe?" Harm asked. He knew what he wanted to do but it wan't really his place unless he was asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"What do you want Mac?" Harm asked. She tilted her head to the side.

"She wants a more hands on Dad..." she said with a smile. "I think you should give her one." Harm nodded. His thoughts exactly.

"And Mattie?"

"Can't have them saying it's no fair." she said with a smile. Harm wrapped his arm around Mac's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"We make a pretty good team."

"We always have. Mac said. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead and then dropped one onto her lips...lingering just a little longer than he intended.

He bounced up and headed to the bedroom and Mac was left to decipher what had just happened...

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Mattie... go wait outside with Mac please." he said. Chloe shuffled from foot to foot. So she was gonna be first. At least she wasn't gonna have an audience. Harm grinned at the fact that Chloe seemed to have had a sudden bout of shyness. The large towel had been wrapped tightly around her waist more than once.

When the door closed behind Mattie, Harm sat down. He patted the bed beside him.

"Chloe." he said. Chloe...determined to look like she wasn't worried didn't turn at the first call.

"Chloe." Harm said more sternly. This time she turned and he again patted the bed beside him.

"Sorry?" Chloe asked.

"Come here." Harm said. His tone moved her this time and she was beside him in a flash. "Now..."

"Ok...I'm sorry...I probably shouldn't have done it." she said looking at her bare feet.

"Which thing?" Harm asked. Chloe twisted her feet and examined her painted toenails..

"Chloe!"

"Any of it?" she asked sheepishly.

"Well I would start with the stuff that was AGAINST the law..."

"Yeah well... that probably wasn't that smart." Chloe conceded. "But it was for a good reason."

"Hmmmm. If you were older...a judge wouldn't listen to...well meaning excuses." he said as he chose his words carefully.

"But you and Mac WANT to be together …..I KNOW you do." Ok so it was a blatant attempt to change the subject and buy some time but... well she was...facing the carpet. Harm was done talking for now. He needed to get her attention...really get her attention and make her listen. And his method worked. The towel hit the carpet and the first loud smack cracked against her bare cheek.

"Ow!" she howled. "That hurts!" The first smack and she was already rethinking the cleverness of that damn bikini. She wished she was wearing shorts...even wet ones would be better than the fire that was building on her cheeks that had been left oh too available for Harm's onslaught of heavy spanks. "Ok...I get it."

"Ok...now I have your attention I'm going to tell you that NONE of your excuses are going to float for breaking the law...NONE" he said with a punctuating smack.

"Yes yes it hurts Harm stop please." Harm didn't stop but he did slow down and let her catch her breath a little while he laid down the law.

"While I appreciate your effort to try and get Mac and I together..." And he did appreciate these efforts.. "What happens between us is NONE of your business."

"I'm sorry!" Chloe wailed. Her ass was on fire... "I like when we're all together."

"For the record so do I..."

"Then why are you trying to kill me?" Harm rolled his eyes. His knew teenagers had a flare for the dramatic but this one took the cake.

"I'm not killing you...I'm spanking you and you better get used to it...from now on I'll be doing it as often a I have to to get you to tow the line. I care about you Chloe!" He finished the spanking with a whack to each of her lower cheeks and then stood her up an wrapped the towel firmly around her again.

"Rea...lly?" Chloe asked as tears coursed freely down her cheeks.

"Yes really...I always did." He pulled her into a hug and a rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Harm."

"I hope so...go have a shower and get changed out of that... thing...put it in the trash...you're way too young to wear something like that." Chloe grinned.

"Shame to waste it...I bet Mac's ass would look mighty fine in this..." Harm spun her around and reignited the fore with a few more spanks.

"Hey!"

"Watch you're mouth."

"Ok ok...just a suggestion."

"Don't come out til I say it's ok."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm opened the door and crooked his finger at Mattie.

"I'm sorry..." she said. He could tell from her look and her stance that she was really repentant.

"For what it's worth Mattie I believe you. But it's after the event...you're still going to be punished. Mattie nodded.

"Harm...I know you're gonna spank me anyways but I need you to know that I didn't have anything to do with the stuff Chloe bought...I told her not to...and I warned her not to wear that suit."

"You knew she did that?" Mattie nodded sullenly.

"Yeah. But I knew it was wrong. I thought it was ok to spend your money on you cos it was FOR you...please Harm I know you're mad but I don't want you to think I stole from you... I would never do that..." She burst into tears and Harm pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey...I don't think that. I KNOW you're a good girl...you have made some questionable decisions in the past and these ones were not smart..." Mattie clung to Harm and sobbed. "You have to pay for your mistakes Mattie and then we can all move on. Mattie nodded and din't fight him when he tipped her over his knee.

"You will never do anything like that again." he said as he spanked the wriggling pair of denim shorts before him several times.

"Ow!" Mattie started crying immediately but more from guilt than form the sharp smacks that were peppering her bottom.

"What happens between Mac and I is up to us..." The fire was building at her cheeks burned, the denim no protection from the heavy handed smacks.

"I will NOT allow you to do something stupid like that again that could get you into real trouble Matilda." Harm smacked each thigh several times and then pulled Mattie up and into his arms and held her while she sobbed.

"I won't ev...er do that a...gain...I promise." she sobbed into his T shirt.

"Shhh. I know you won't honey."

"Is there any chance you and Mac..."

"Not your business." Harm said as he opened the door. "Get changed and then we'll go and eat lunch.

"Um forgotten child in the BATHROOM!" Chloe called.

"I didn't forget you Miss...or a certain promise I made you so watch that mouth.

"Yes Sir!" she said loudly from the safety of the closed door. "Permission to come out of the bathroom Sir?"

"Permission given...and Chloe?"

"Yes Sir!" Watch it...I wasn't kidding."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. They mean the world to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Thank you SO much to Gibbs Fan who was an invaluable help with chapter :)

Chapter 15

Mac was in the other bedroom changing out of her bathing suit when there was knock on the door.

"You decent?" Harm asked. Mac pulled a shirt over head and buttoned her pants.

"Yes." she said.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"The girls ok?"

"Yeah...a little sore and sorry but they'll live." Mac was a little embarrassed. It was like she thought Harm could read her thoughts...If only she could have read his she wouldn't have worried.

"You mad at me?" he asked.

"No Harm...why would I be mad?" He shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe you thought I was too hard on them..." Mac walked into the bathroom and he followed her and stood there while she applied make up.

"Ah...NO...they were brats. They deserved everything they got."

"Yes they did." He still felt like something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"So we're all ok.?" he asked as he searched her face.

"Ye...s..." What was that? Hesitation? He thought. They weren't ok?

"Why what's wrong?" he asked.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe attempted to it on the bed next to Mattie but then jumped back up again. Her butt burned.

"How come you can sit." she said with a grimace and a rub.

"Um...maybe cos I have a higher threshold of pain...or maybe because I was smart enough to keep my ass covered." Mattie said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I guess I wasn't thinking about that at the time."

"Nope you sure weren't...or how your stupid semi shoplifting attempt would bring everything crashing down around our ears."

"Ok Ok I get . Believe me Harm made it perfectly clear."

"Oh really?" Mattie said with a roll of her eyes. "He didn't exactly tickle me either."

'Well you can still sit..."

"Cos I didn't go put a bathing suit on his credit that looked like it should be worn by an exotic dancer in some damn strip show in Vegas."

"Ok...geez tell me what you really think." Mattie turned over and laid on her tummy.

"Let's just forget it...it's over."

"Yeah...now they know what we were doing they'll never get together."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"We're good Harm...I'm just a little confused...that's all. We're good but...WHAT are we?" He shrugged and said nothing. He clearly didn't know the answer which meant he didn't know either, she thought. Harm knew exactly what he HOPED they were heading towards being but he was frightened to say it unless it bit him in the butt again and she ran. What they both knew was that they'd crossed the line with that kiss. "You kissed me."

"Yeah sorry." he said not sure what else to say. "I just...it just happened."

"Uhhuh...don't have to apologise...but your timing was a little off."

"Yeah." he said finding himself standing behind her. A mixture of a little courage with a whole lot of hope was spurring him on. "How about now?" She smiled nervously and turned to face him.

"Harm...what if we ruin what we have...?" She so wanted to just throw herself into his arms but there was so much at stake.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Ok I'm hungry." Chloe said. "I say we go to lunch." Mattie dragged herself up off the bed. She really wasn't looking forward to sitting across from either Harm or Mac at lunch. She wasn't looking forward to sitting.

"I hope we're going somewhere that has some kind of cushioned seats." Chloe said as she flung open the door. Mattie looked around ...no sign of either of them. Maybe they were so pissed that they left them here to fend for themselves.

"Okay..." Chloe said with a big smile...they're missing...and the bedroom door's closed." She went over and propped her ear to the door. Nothing.

"Will you come away from there." Mattie said.  
>"I'm not doing any harm... get it... Harmmmm... I made a funny and I wasn't even trying."<br>"Chloe...you really wanna antagonise Harm now?" Mattie poked her tongue out but came away anyway.

"It's not like this place has a kitchen with actual food in an actual fridge... all it has is this itty bitty thing." she said opening the door. Mattie came over to where Chloe had just opened the fridge door. "Itty Bitty... but filled with some very interesting things." Mattie snatched a chocolate bar and a bottle of beer only to have them both snatched from her hand and stuffed back in the fridge again. Mattie replaced the drink and the chocolate and slammed the fridge shut.

"Do you WANT him to kill you?" She said incredulously. "Or even Mac for that matter."

"Lighten up Mattie I was only joking."

"Sure you were...that stuff's not free you know."

"Okay. I put it back."

"Actually I put it back for you."

"Yes Mom." Chloe paced up and down and then went to listen at the door again. Mattie gave up and put the TV on again and plopped onto the couch.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"What if we don't and we're left always wondering what if?" Mac smiled.

"Do you think we could make it?"

"Mac...we've been really close before. One of us always runs the other way. I don't want to run anymore...I'm happy...I want you to be happy...I want US to be happy..." Mac giggled.

"Even with two rumbustious girls to worry about."

"Believe it or not that's a bonus." he said. "Mac...I love you and I just wanna share stuff with you...good stuff, bad stuff even the crazy stuff..." Mac's eyes misted she melted into him as he pulled her into his arms. The kiss this time was far from the light gently kiss he'd dropped on her before.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"You know, I don't hear anything. We don't even know if they're in there." Chloe said.

"They said we were going to lunch...we'd come from the beach. They're probably changing or something."

"Uhhuh...It's the something that interests me. That and the fact I may just die of starvation."

"Chloe if they ARE in there I'm sure they'll be out in a minute."

"Maybe I should just take a little peak."

"Noooo. Geez. Just relax will ya?"

"I can't relax when I'm starving..."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm and Mac stood silently wrapped in each others arms. Neither needed to say anything. Harm took Mac's hand and lead her to the bedroom.

"We can't now Harm." Mac said with a chuckle. "The girls are waiting to go to lunch."

"I KNOW that." he said as he sat on the bed and pulled her down beside him. "But we could make out just a little." he said with a grin.

"A little would be nice."

"Uhhuh."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Ok...I officially cannot wait any longer." Chloe said. "I'm going in." Mattie turned the television down. She may not of been game enough to open it herself but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't interested in the outcome.

Chloe flung open the bedroom door and her mouth dropped open with shock...if only for a second.

"Well, well, well...BOUT TIME PEOPLE!" she yelled.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted. They mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Happy Belated Thanksgiving to Gibbs Fan and all my other American friends. :)

Chapter 16

"Out!" Harm yelled.

"Ok,ok going." Chloe said. "You don't have to yell I can take a hint."

"I mean it Chloe..."

"He always means what he says..." Mac said as she smiled at Harm. His look told her he remembered the promise he'd made her years before.

"Well good." Chloe said. "Cos we're starving and you promised us lunch."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

The girls grinned at each other as Harm slipped his hand under the table to hold Mac's hand.

"So...I guess you're kinda glad now we set you two up?" Mattie asked tentatively.

"We're glad of the outcome Mattie, not so pleased with the means."

"We're sorry about all that." she said.

"We know." Mattie looked at Chloe sadly.

"Look it's over now. You were both punished and we can move on." Harm said.

"I know." Mattie said. "So what happens now ?"

"Well, we enjoy the rest of our trip...then we go home."

"And I go back to the farm." Chloe said. She couldn't help to be a little resentful of this. She'd gone to so much trouble and got her ass whacked purple and now they were all gonna go home and be a family...a family that she wasn't part of. She was the visitor, the outsider.

"I'm not hungry." she said suddenly. "Can I go back to the room?"

"Um...no." Mac said sarcastically. "You were bugging us cos you were starving and now your not hungry?" Chloe shrugged.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Mattie asked. She could tell all the usual mouthiness had for some reason slipped away.

"Nuthin." Chloe said. "I just wanna be by myself."

"Sorry hon we're eating and then we'll all go do something together." Harm said. Chloe just wanted to get away from there all of a sudden and she couldn't even explain why. Things were all mixed up in her head. All eyes were on her and she didn't know what to say.

"I just wanna go back to the room." she said.

"Why?" Harm asked. Chloe stood up and pushed her chair out of the way.

"Forget it." She said. "I'm gonna go wait on the beach." Before they could stop her she ran out the door.

"You have any idea what that was about Mattie?" Harm asked. Mattie shook her head in amazement.

"No idea." she said. "I'd say she's lost her mind but I think that already happened a while ago. You want me to go talk to her?"

"No hon." Mac said. "I'll go."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe sat on the sand and stared out at the ocean. The sand beneath her was damp but it actually felt kind of nice...soothing. Her butt was far from purple but it did still throb a little when she sat, so the cool, slightly wet sand had a kind of numbing effect. She looked over at the houses that lined the beach and sighed. Who lived in them she wondered...families? All arguing and helping with dinner. Kids fighting and then making up while they played games near the fire. The parents telling them it was time for bed and them whining to stay up longer.

Chloe closed her eyes and imagined what it'd be like if THEY all lived in one of those houses. If they were a real family. The image she conjured put a lump in her throat...a stray tear rolled down her cheek unchecked. She wasn't in that picture. It was Harm and Mac and Mattie, the family she had helped to create and the family she wasn't really part of.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac stood and watched Chloe for a while from the boardwalk. She hoped to get some kind of a handle on what had upset the usually bubbly young girl. In the end she decided to just bite the bullet and go and find out.

"Hey." she said before plopping down on the sand beside her 'little sister'.

"Hey...sorry Mac." she said with a sniffle. Mac put her arm around Chloe and shuffled closer.

"You have me REALLY worried now." she said. "Please Chlo...what's wrong?"

"I'm just bein...I dunno...I..." she brushed away tears annoyingly with the back of her sleeve. "I guess I feel...left out."

"Left out? Why?" Mac asked. She was shocked. They hadn't not included her in anything. "What brought all this on?" Again Chloe shrugged. "Come on Chlo...I wanna help you but I can't if you don't tell me what happened...what upset you..."

"I...it's stupid, don't worry." she said.

"You want me to go get Harm to interrogate you?" Mac joked, hoping it would alleviate the tension somewhat.

"Um no...I'll pass." Chloe said with a half smile. "When you were all talking about going home...I realised...you're all gonna be a family. I'm not part of that...I'm a visitor."  
>"No Chloe! You're not a visitor. We are a family...admittedly not the norm but a family none the less." Mac said.<p>

"I guess sort of but it's not the same...I'll go back to the farm and you'll all be starting to be a family without me...and then when I visit...I'll be a visitor...looking in from the outside."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Should we go and see what's wrong?" Mattie asked. Maybe she'd been more mean than she meant it to come out. It was just that Chloe was so full on sometimes. But she didn't want her to be upset...she even liked her...in an annoying little sister kind of way.

"Nah..I think we should give them a minute...they'll come back." Harm said. "How about we have a drink while we're waiting?"

"Ok..now we're talking." Mattie teased.

"I meant a soda or a juice." Harm said with a mock stern look.

"I know that... I was only joshin ya."

"Uhhuh." Harm said.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Hey...you'll never be an outsider." Mac said, her own eyes filling with tears. "We love you you brat..."

"Really?" Chloe asked, as her big brown eyes searched for the truth on Mac's face.

"Yes really."

"Even Harm?"

"Even Harm."

"And even though I did all those...made all those unfortunate mistakes?"

"Yes." Chloe brushed the tears from her face...she felt marginally better.

"It won't be the same though...I wish you were my Mom."

"So do I." Mac said. "But you like the farm don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You told me you did."

"I do and I love my grandparents...it's just...I like it better with you." Mac pulled her closer.

"You know what? I'll talk to your grandparents and see if you can visit a little more often." Chloe tried to smile.

"Thanks." she said. It wasn't what would fix the feeling inside but it was better than nothing.

"Ok...you hungry?"

"Yes." Chloe said.

"Then let's go get something...I'm starving."

The two got up and Mac wrapped her arm around Chloe as they walked back to the others.

"You wanna go up and change those pants...they're damp?"

"Nah...not so much.I kind of like it."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Hey..." Harm said when he saw the Mac and Chloe heading towards their table. "Everything ok?" It was amazing , he thought that the same girl that had dressed herself up...or down...as it happened as a... well very cheaply, now looked like a bedraggled little girl who'd been sitting on the beach.

"It's fine." Mac said not wanting to embarrass Chloe. "Let's just order."

The girls gave their orders for food and more drinks.

"Why don't you two go look at the dessert bar over there and see what you're gonna have for dessert?" Harm said. Chloe giggled and Mattie narrowed her eyes in disgust at his lack of sensitivity.

"Subtle Harm. Real subtle." Chloe giggled. "But as it happens...it's not a bad idea." Mattie stood and followed the younger girl to the dessert bar.

"Did I say something?" Mattie asked.

"Nooo." Chloe said. "It was stupid."

"Tell me...please..."

"I was just feeling a little left out...you and Harm and Mac...you're a proper family, or you will be."

"You are too.."

"I'm going back to the farm.."

"Don't you like it there?"

"Yes...and no...I wanna be with kids my own age and with the three of you."

"You want to live with us permanently?"

"I would love that...but it isn't gonna to happen... my grandparents want me there."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Well? What gives?"

"She was feeling left out." Mac retold what Chloe had said.

"Aww poor kid...still who could blame her...I'd wanna live with us too." he said with a smile.

"I wonder..."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean that she lives with family and they seem to like it that way."

"You don't want her?"

"No Mac...don't get me wrong...she's grown on me...but we can't just take her."

"No..." Mac said. It was a shame though. It would be nice...

"There's a lot to be talked about too."

"Hmmm. Like?"

"Like where we're going to live..."

"Not rushing things?"

"Nope...not letting you out of my sight again." Mac laughed.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"I have an idea." Mattie said. Chloe's eyes widened.

"I'm all ears." she said.

"Well...what if you became SUCH a handful..."

"Yes...Harm promised that he'd sort me out if I didn't behave."

"Yeah...you could get suspended...run away..."

"Oh I can think of a million things..." Chloe said her eyes now alight with enthusiasm. "My grandparents would want to get rid of me."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them all. I apologise for taking so long with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you to Gibbs Fan for allowing me to pick her brain once more and a special thanks to JlBrew26, who helped me to break the block I was having with this chapter :)

Chapter 17

"Did you miss me?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah squirt I told you I did." Mattie said with a grin. "Last time I talked to you...Mac told me your grandmother took your phone."

"Uhhuh." Chloe said. "I don't know what I'm gonna have to do before they give up and call Mac."

"Hmm...smoking?" Mattie said helpfully.

"Tried it. Wasn't allowed to ride my horse for two weeks."

"Ditching?"

"That's why they took my phone."

"There must be something..." Mattie said.

"You know what?" Chloe said. "A couple of years ago I fell while I was out riding...Mac came then..."

"That's it!" Mattie said.

"They might think it's a stunt."

"Well technically it IS a stunt." Mattie said. "Just make it different this time so they can't draw too many comparisons."

"I have detention tomorrow...they won't be expecting me right away...if I don't go... it'd give me a head start."

"Uhhuh. Where would you go?"

"Not sure...I'll think of something." Chloe said.

"Gotta go." Mattie said. "Let me know when you figure it out."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac hung up the phone and frowned.

"Problem?" Harm asked.

"Hmm. Chloe's been misbehaving." she said. Harm looked up.

"Oh really." he said. "What's she been up to?"

"Well that's just it. It's just not one thing, it's been one thing after another. Her attitude has been off as well...to the point of being downright rude at times. It's like she's challenging her grandparents." Harm frowned.

"Time she paid us a visit." he said. "I made her a promise.I wasn't kidding."

"Do you think that's it? You think she's trying to get our attention?" Mac asked.

"Well if she is...she better be careful what she wishes for." Mac smiled.

"She's a handful...but she's cute and funny..." she said. "I wish she could come live with us full time."

"I know...I do too...but like we're trying to teach the kids..you can't always have what you want."

"You don't get if you don't ask either."

"And you don't ask for what isn't yours."

"She could be..."

"She isn't Mac."

"But she sounds like she's getting too much for them."

"And if they approached us...and they said it was all too much...I would be happy to take her in a heartbeat."

"If they ask?"

"Uhhuh." Harm said. "And that doesn't mean you asking them to ask either."

"I know." Mac said with a smile. She hugged Harm and kissed him. "You never know what might happen."

"No you don't...but in the meantime...it might be time Chloe came for a visit so we can have a chat about behaving and respect."

"Yeah...you know it'd be better for Mattie to have some company..."

"I get it Mac." Harm said.

"Just sayin..."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

By the time they'd organised dinner and such it was too late to ring and ask Chloe's grandparents if she could visit the coming weekend so they decided to wait for the next night. Little did they know Chloe was hatching a plan to get what she wanted herself. Her cry for attention had been ignored and it was time to go big or go home...or both.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

The next day, Chloe behaved better at school than she had for a while. She couldn't risk another call to her grandparents. If they showed up at school for some sort of meeting, it would totally squash her plans.

Not that she had a planned out plan as such. She had the outline of a plan and exactly twenty nine dollars and forty five cents. It'd pay for a bus ride into the city and then she'd have to wing it from there. No problem, she thought. Kill two birds with one stone. She'd find somewhere to hide and then let Mattie know where she was. When enough time had elapsed that everyone was good and worried enough to ask her what SHE wanted...Mattie could tell them where to find her.

She did feel a little guilty about her grandparents but hey...when she went to live with Harm and Mac they'd have time to rest and recover properly. They'd never admit it but it was a lot to have a teenager to raise at their age. They'd forgive her...she hoped.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"No...Chloe...are you crazy?" Mattie was totally against this but she jotted down the name of the park and where Chloe had gotten off the bus.

"Mattie please...I'm ok." Chloe said. She hadn't been scared when she'd gotten off the bus in the city. It had been broad daylight. There'd been plenty of people bustling about, getting on with their business. No one paid her the slightest bit of attention. She'd gotten herself a burger and a drink and then sat in the park to call Mattie.

"You're ok NOW!" Mattie said. "It's gonna get dark and you're alone in the city."

"Can't put anything over on you..." Chloe said.

"You know what I meant." Mattie said. "Honestly Chloe...this is...it's dangerous. I thought you were gonna hide behind the barn or something." Chloe almost choked on her burger.

"Really? The Barn?...How long would it take them to find me behind the barn? My grandparents are a little old but there not blind."

"I didn't mean literally the barn...but Chloe the city on your own...I came home late once and Harm just about had a cow...you have no idea how dead you are if you live through this so called adventure. I think I'm gonna have to tell them."

"No...Mattie please...you promised. One night just one. You can tell them tomorrow where I am..." The phone was silent for a long minute.

"One night...and you stay where there's some kind of light."

"Oh...there's a red light over a …."

"NO! Move away from there..."

"I was joking!" Chloe said with a giggle. "I'm not stupid."

"Debatable...Just be careful."

"Yes MOM...I will...I promise."

"Call me if your scared, even just a little bit. Or go to a station...you could stay near one."

"Oh yeah...cos runaways always sleep in front of a cop station. Look I have to go or my phone will die and I won't be able to call anyone."

Mattie flopped onto her bed. This had seemed like such fun but now seemed like a nightmare.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Mac?" Mac's face drained of colour when she heard the panicked voice on the other end of the phone. By the time she hung up she thought she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" Harm said helping her into a chair. "We have to go. We have to get there and help look." Harm's face was blank, his mind trying to wrap itself around what Mac had said.

"Look?" he asked.

"It's Chloe. She had detention...she didn't show and she didn't go home. She's been missing since school ended." Harm wrapped his arms around Mac in an effort to try and comfort her.

"It's gonna be ok...we'll go and we'll look and we'll find her. That's if she hasn't already turned up by then." he said trying to lighten a tense situation. "You go tell Mattie and pack a few things. I'll try and get us on a flight and let the admiral know what we're going to do."

"Ok." Mac said with a brief nod.

When Mac told Mattie where they were going with such a worried face and teary eyes, she nearly caved. Thing was she was bound...bound by the code. You just don't snitch, especially when you'd made a promise. That didn't stop her from feeling so guilty that she thought she might actually hurl. The wan look on her face was misread by Mac who pulled her into her arms.

"She's going to be ok." she said. "We'll find her, I promise."

"I know." Mattie said truthfully.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe wandered over to a bench and flopped down. She sat the bag with the remains of her burger and fries down next to her. She was hunting around in her back pack for a book to read when she felt the worn planks of the bench give a little.

"You gonna eat that?" A boy a little older than her asked. Chloe wrinkled her nose.

"It's not exactly appetising...It's gone cold." she said.

"Don't matter to me."he said with a mouth full of stiff cold fries.

"That is so gross." Chloe said. "Doesn't your mother feed you?"

"That would be difficult." the boy said. "She's dead." Chloe felt stupid for making a joke.

"Sorry."she said. "I know how you feel...mine too...what about you Dad?"

"Dead."

"Mine too. I live with my grandparents."

"Lucky you." the kid said.

"Ya think? I guess. They're nice." she said. "But it's not really where I want to be."

"They feed ya?"

"Yeah of course."

"They want you there?"

"I guess."

"Then you're lucky." Chloe didn't say anything until the kid spoke.

"What's your name?" he asked. Chloe looked around quickly for inspiration. She didn't know this kid and she wasn't going to give him her real name. She looked up and then smiled.

"Skye." she said.

"What? Skye Blue?" he asked with a chuckle and burp. It was unusual for him but he was actually full. She'd hardly touched the burger and he'd had one of the most decent meals he's had for a while. "Original."

"No!" Chloe said with mock hurt in her voice. It was pretty lame she had to admit.

"Then what's ya real name? Do I look like a threat to you?" Chloe looked at him. He wasn't large for his age. He was actually quite skinny.

"No...you don't." Chloe said seriously. "Chloe...what's yours?"

"Josh." he said.

"So who do you live with?"

"A few people." he said, he didn't really want to tell her he lived with a few other homeless kids under a bridge or in a doorway or anywhere else they weren't likely to be caught. Like lots of kids that were running to escape the system, they didn't stay in the one place for too long. "Why you here? Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"No." she said. "Not tonight."

"Oh? Running are we?" asked.

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Look. I don't have to tell you why." She started to gather her stuff.

"Hey. Ok." Josh said. "But you can't go wandering around here on your own. It'll be dark soon. It's not safe."

"I'm not a baby." Chloe said. "I can look after myself."

"Clearly." he said. "Where's your phone?"

"In my pocket." she said digging around to find it. Josh held it up to her.

"See? Gullible."

"Give that back!" she said. She was embarrassed that this smart ass kid had been able to swipe that right out of her pocket without her even noticing. He handed it right to her.

"Just showin you you're not a street smart as you seem to think you are...come on, you can stay with me but I warn ya...it's rough."

"I can do rough." she said stubbornly.  
>" Well good then..."<p>

As she followed him to places unknown, Chloe watched this boy. Funny, he looked like a boy but he spoke like someone much older...she didn't know why but she trusted him.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and alerts. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've posted. A combination of real and a major case of writer's block have made it difficult for me to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I apologise if anyone thinks I've got the grandparents wrong. This story is au so probably not technically very correct.. just fiction...a piece of my imagination. :)

Chapter 18

Josh watched Chloe as she slept fitfully. He didn't really have a lot of choice. Her head was on his lap and her hand clutched his dirty sweatshirt. She'd kept saying she was fine, but her wide eyes and the fact she was suddenly almost mute had told him she was far from fine. Every now and then she got out her phone and stared at it as if deciding, but then her mouth would set in a determined line and she'd put it away again. He'd nudged her none too gently when she'd poked her tongue out at the old guy who'd stared at her. The rats that had scurried around the water's edge as night had fallen had totally freaked her out..but not enough that she'd give in and go home. Finally from sheer exhaustion she'd fallen asleep. Josh closed his eyes and rested but he wasn't really asleep. He'd learned to stay alert.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe's Grandma grabbed each of them in turn and pulled them into tight hug. Mattie squeezed her eyes tight shut as her turn came. Swallowing the guilt she felt at leaving these people all worried was getting harder and harder.

"Oh thank you, thank you for coming." Mary said gratefully with glassy eyes. "John is out looking. Still no sign of her."

Mattie broke into a cold sweat. She knew by the look on Mary's face that this had gone far enough. Chloe wasn't gonna be impressed, but well, she loved her grandparents really... even if she didn't want to live with them...eventually she'd forgive her. Before she'd worked enough courage to actually say something though, a truck pulled up in front of the house. When the old man stepped out alone Mary burst into tears. Mattie took a deep breath. Now or never...

"Um...I..." Mac was busy comforting Mary as was John but Harm zeroed in on Mattie's face. She was white and her eyes were wide and fearful like she was about to face a judge and jury...close enough...

"You know something?" Harm asked incredulously. All eyes suddenly turned to the guilt ridden teenager. Unable to take the stress any longer she burst into tears.

"I...I...it wasn't supposed to go this far..." she sobbed. "She's ok..well she was ok last time I talked to her." Mac stalked up to her, anger and fear making her heart almost thump through her chest. The only thing that saved Mattie from a blast was Harm getting to her first. He yanked her to stand directly in front of him, when he spoke his tone was low. Mac was shocked. She was worried and angry and hurt. She couldn't believe that Mattie could have watched them all suffer and said nothing.

"Start talking Mattie." Harm said. She did.

"She's in the city...she..." She looked at the grandparents who were desperate for some kind of...any kind of information. How could she just blurt out the reason in front of them. "She wanted to see if you'd come and look for her." she said to Harm. It wasn't a lie. It was Harm's attention she wanted.

"I don't understand." John said. "Is that what all her acting out has been about?"

Mattie shrugged. "Um.." She was saved...kind of... when Harm slapped her bottom hard. He could tell she was hedging and balancing what she was saying.

"Exactly where is she?" he said. His look brooked absolutely no argument and Mattie handed him her phone so he could read the directions Mattie had sent her earlier.

"I'm sorry...I promised...I couldn't break a promise..." she said softly.

"No? Well here's a promise..." Harms said firmly. "I'm gonna go get Chloe and tomorrow you two are BOTH gonna get a spanking you will never forget. She wanted my attention...well now she has it." He leaned in closely. "And so do you." He kissed Mac and then asked John if he could have a word.

"I hope I didn't step on your toes there." he said.

"No son." John said tiredly. "I'm grateful. Martha and I both are. We love Chloe, but she seems to need more than we can give her right now...take the truck. Go find our girl.''

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe jolted awake as something tickled her leg.

"Ow..ow..ow!" she screeched as she leapt up and dropped her jeans to her ankles. Josh leapt to his feet beside her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he tried to tug her jeans back into place.

"Something's on me." she yelped.

"Shhh..." Josh said. Trying not to wake any of the others. Suddenly he spied the uninvited guest. He swiped at it, sending it flying onto the ground and it darted off looking for a quieter place to investigate. Josh stood in front of her shielding her from any onlookers, although most were just grumpy that their sleep had been disturbed. Who caused such a fuss at a roach? Chloe pulled her pants back up and brushed a tear from her face with annoyance. "Geez...do ya have to be such a girl?"

"Sorry." she said begrudgingly. "It scared me."

"Uhhuh." Josh said. "Not too many roaches normally in your soft warm bed I bet..." Chloe stuck her tongue out but once again settled next to Josh like a second skin.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie sat on the edge of her bed sniffling. Everyone was gonna hate her. Mac, Harm and the grandparents for not telling sooner and Chloe because she did. She looked up as the door creaked open. The disappointment on Mac's face made her turn and fling herself face down on the bed.

Mac lay down beside her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sooo sorry Mac." Mattie wept. "I...didn't know what to do."

"Yes you did." Mac said. "You just should have done it as soon as you knew what she'd done."

"Do you hate me?" Mac tapped the teenagers bottom.

"Don't ever think that." she said. "I'm not happy with your choices...Chloe's either, but I love you both and no amount of mistakes will change that." Mattie cried harder but allowed herself to sink into Mac's embrace. Mac felt better. She trusted Harm to bring Chloe back safely.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm pulled alongside the park just as the sun was peaking above the horizon. Josh and Chloe were just stretching out the result of a cramped up sleep in the cool night air when she caught sight of her grandfather's truck. Her heart sank. Harm hadn't come...it was her grandfather. It leapt into action though and started thumping almost as fast as the butterflies in her tummy as Harm jumped out of the truck and started jogging towards the group of drifters. Josh squinted...it couldn't be...

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

As Harm started walking towards the bridge where the some activity was, he spotted Chloe...he breathed a sigh of relief before breaking into a jog. Instinct kicked in and Chloe was about to run but Harm was too fast and he grabbed her arm before she had a chance.

"Don't you dare." he said.

"Oh Harm hi!" she said feigning innocence.

Josh spun around making sure his back was to the man who he once imagined would come for him, his eyes narrowed in disgust. So Harm had become the knight in shining armour to this kid who already had people that wanted her...figured.

"Do you know how unsafe this was...?" he demanded. It was all he could do to stop himself from turning her over his knee there and then. "Your grandparents and Mac were beside them selves."

"That why your here?" Harm got what she meant.

"That and the fact that I made you a promise...I said I was going to make sure you minded and I meant it." he said. "But doing this to get attention was over the top."

"I was safe." she said. "And Josh was looking out for me. Josh rolled his eyes. Why the hell had he told her his real name.

"Well thank you Josh." he said. He turned the boy gently and then his eyes widened in shock. "JOSH? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Vacationing by the sea side Harmon Rabb...what's it look like?"

"Where's your Mom? She must be worried sick." he said. Chloe felt like she was watching a game of tennis as her eyes bounced from one face to the other.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

"He used to date my Mom. After my Dad died. My Dad was his friend." Josh said, not bothering with Harm's question.

"WHERE...is...she?" Harm repeated.

"Like you care." Josh said.

"I did care... I still care.." Harm said "Where is she?"

"She's dead." Harm was so taken aback that the anger washed right out of him.

"I'm sorry son."

"I'm not your son. I'm not your anything and I'm not your worry. Why don't you just take your princess here back to where she belongs and let me get on with my own life."

Wow, Harm thought. This kid was something else. He was nothing like the sweet seven year old that he'd been last time he'd seen him...Harm looked around him and at Josh's dirty clothes and hair. It couldn't be.

"You live here?" he asked. His voice cracking with emotion.

"I can look after myself."

"You can't be more than thirteen years old."

"I'm nearly fourteen. I've managed by myself for years.."

"Well you won't be managing by yourself anymore." Chloe was still looking from one to the other. For once she was truly speechless.

"Yeah right...you'll drag me into court and make sure that I end up in some 'good' foster home..."

"Don't tell me what I'll do." Harm said. He needed to talk to Mac before he made the promise that he wanted to...that he had to. "For now...you're gonna come with me...I'm NOT leaving you here on the streets." Josh sighed.

"Just go away and leave me alone."

"Not happening." Harm grabbed one arm of each kid and started towards the truck.

"Fuck OFF!" Josh said as he tried to yank his arm away.

"Nice mouth..." Chloe stifled a giggle. She was in enough trouble as it was. Josh pulled his leg back and kicked out at Harm but luckily missed.

"You're lucky you missed." Harm said. "And watch your mouth."

"Make me." Josh said.

"Oh intend to." Harm said.

As he pulled onto the road he looked at the two rebellious teens beside him. Oh they were gonna have their work cut out with this pair, not to mention Mattie. He clicked the child proof lock to make sure they didn't bail the first chance they got.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

I would like to thank you all for lovely reviews and alerts. They mean so much. I know I've been slow at posting, I've had a lot on my plate. But here it is...hope you like it :)

Chapter 19

Mac jumped as her phone rang. She was suddenly surrounded by the others who were also anxious for news.

"Harm?" she asked.

"Yeah hon it's me." he said. "I have her, she's safe."

"Oh thank heavens." Mac said as she flopped onto a chair. "Where was she?"

"She was near where we thought she was. In a park."

"Oh..."

"She had company."

"What kind of company?" Mac asked worriedly.

"Um...Josh Pendry."

"That cute little boy...? What was he doing there?"

"THAT is ONE of the big questions...anyway...we'll see you soon."

"Be quick."

"I'll do my best." he said before ringing off. Josh narrowed his eyes before turning to look out of the window.

Hmm he thought. So Harm was now with Mac, and they were makin a new family with the little princess that already had one. That's fair. But then life wasn't fair was it...not to everybody.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe was confused at this whole situation and with Josh's mood. He'd been so nice and now he was so mad he looked like he was about to burst.

Josh WAS mad. Mad that Chloe had run away in the first place...he'd never have come across Harmon Rabb again if she hadn't. Now what that meant he had no idea. His Mom had told him that Harm didn't want a ready made family...not there's anyway. Here he was looking for Chloe, he hadn't come looking for him. Hadn't given him a second thought all these years. Probably gonna drop the princess home and then turn him in. Well he'd just run again. There was no way he was going back into foster care. He could look after himself. He wasn't a baby. He didn't need anyone. Not to look after him and DEFINETLY not to boss him around.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"This little boy...?" Mary asked. "Harm knew him?"

"Yes...well Josh's Dad was a friend, a pilot...he died and when Annie, Josh's Mom needed help she came to Harm. They got close. Long story short, it didn't work out and she left. How Josh ended up here I have NO idea." Mac said.

"We're about to find out..." John said at the familiar sound of gravel grounding and the billowing dust that surrounded his truck as it pulled up the long driveway.

Mattie wanted to turn and run...from Harm and from Chloe, but curiosity about this boy kept her where she was. Not that Mac would have let her run anyway.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"I can see why you ran away." Josh said sarcastically as they pulled up in front of the old, large and homely whitewashed house. Chloe's face flushed.

"I wasn't really running." she tried to explain.

"I bet you even have a pony don't ya?"

"Kinda." Chloe answered quietly. Sometimes she was thirteen and a half going on thirty and sometimes... like now...she was thirteen and a half going on six. What had started off seeming like the idea of the century somehow seemed sort of childish. Josh shook his head at the ridiculousness of her situation.

"Bite me!" she said maturely. Josh's mood slipped a little and he tried not to smile but didn't succeed. Chloe joined him.

"Keep on smiling there you two...Mac will enjoy that." Harm muttered through his teeth. Both kids swallowed as Mac flung open the car door.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Um...hi." Chloe squeaked with a small wave and a wince at the faces that were peering at her and Josh through the now open door. "Um this is Josh."

"Chloe how could you!" Mac barked. She would have liked to have hoisted her out of that car herself. She ignored what was supposed to be a distraction in Josh's introduction and put out her hand. This wasn't the same little boy from long ago. He was physically older of course but not only that, he was older...

"I'm sorry... Chloe said through her now wobbly lip, her large brown eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I missed you...I...I wanted you to come." Get me, she was thinking, come get me...but her grandma and grandpa were standing right there and their faces said they'd been hurt enough. Harm's face said she she shouldn't have made everyone so upset.

"Come on now." Mary said. All of you get outta there now and come on in the house. You need to have a bite. You must be starving. Josh's unkempt appearance didn't escape her.

"Why don't you both have a shower while I fix you some breakfast. Mattie can help me." Mattie didn't have to be told twice...she trotted inside behind Mary where it was safe. At least for now.

"Good idea." Chloe said trying to head for the house behind the others.

"Let Josh go first." Harm said. "We need to have a word."

"S'alright." Josh said sullenly. "I'd rather eat first." That wasn't really the truth, he could almost feel that hot water on his skin already, smell the soap and feel the itchiness of his scalp soothed as the hot water washed way the filth. The temptation was great...but not great enough that he was going to do it just cos Harm said to.

"YOU might rather eat first son but it would be better if you showered before you sit at the table."

"I told you before...I'm NOT your son...you just busy yourself with your princess here. I'll have something to eat and then be on my way." Harm's head swung around.

"Pardon me?" he said. "I know you know better than to speak to your elders that way." Josh rolled his eyes.

"She said I could have breakfast."

"Of course you're gonna have breakfast, but you have to shower first." Josh folded his arms sullenly.

"Josh just do it. Please." Harm said. He was trying to be patient because he could see the boy was fighting with himself and he was upset, but he wasn't going to take this attitude forever.

Josh stomped away from Harm and John ushered him inside to show him where the bathroom was. They were all grateful to him for looking out for Chloe...fact was, the kid could smell a little sweeter.

Harm sat down on the porch swing. "What were you thinking? Come over here." he said to a suspicious looking Chloe as he patted the seat beside him. He sounded calm but you could never tell...

"What no please...?" she asked. Harm shook his head. She was somethin else. "Josh got a please." she added for comic relief.

"Josh is hurting and he's angry and he's used to not trusting. You're not. You ran out of pleases yesterday when you planned this stunt...now come over here before I come over and get you."

Chloe took a deep breath and took her place next to him...well on the same swing...as far out of reach as she could manage.

"Would you believe I'm really, really sorry?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, I would." Harm said thoughtfully. "I would like you tell me what exactly it is you're sorry for though. But first...I want you to answer my original question."

"Jog my memory." Chloe said as she fought for a little extra time.

"What were you thinking?" Harm asked. Chloe shrugged.

"I ...I couldn't stop thinking about you and Mac and Mattie all playin happy families, I wanna be part of that." She took a defeated breath. "I had my Mom and my step Dad and then I lost my Mom and then we found my Dad...but I've never lived in a house with a real nice Mom and Dad, that loved each other and the kids."

"Why the hell didn't you just ask?" Harm said. He was touched...but still, she couldn't go around causing a fuss like this and putting herself in danger just to get her own way.

"I didn't want to hurt my grandparents." she said.

"What? You don't think you've hurt them now?"

"I didn't think." Chloe said before she burst into tears. Harm pulled her into his side and hugged her.

"Besides, they knew something was bothering you. They only want you to be happy." Chloe's face lit up.

"So they'll let me?"

"I wouldn't be a bit surprised." Harm said. "But we'll have to talk to them."

"I'm glad your not so mad any more. For a minute there I thought you were gonna spank me again."

"Oh I'm still gonna spank you." Harm said with a grin. "And your accomplice...after you eat and shower."

"But I was upset and disturbed and everything."

"Oh you'll be even more upset and disturbed when I'm through with you."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Josh stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a big fluffy towel. He looked around for the clothes that he'd dropped on the floor but they were gone.

"Oh shit." he said out loud. Now what was he gonna do? He was dying to devour some of the delicious bacon he could smell cooking and whatever else that that delicious smell was, but he couldn't go down there in a towel. They'd taken his clothes. He was almost about to cry when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"I've put some clothes for you outside the door." John said. "Just a pair of Chloe's Dad's jeans form when he was a boy and a T shirt..." he said. "Mary saves everything." he said with a smile at the closed door. "We'll wait for you downstairs."

"Thanks." Josh said with a sigh of relief. When he was sure that John had left, he opened the door a crack and picked up the neatly folded pile of clothes. He held them to his nose and gave a sniff. They must have been packed away with some kind of soap cos they smelled fresh and clean. As he slipped into them he marvelled at the feel of the soft t-shirt against his skin. He COULD look after himself, but he had to admit, this was nice.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

The family all sat around the table and Mary and Mattie brought the food in. Chloe had taken a quick shower in her grandmother's bathroom and was now seated next to her granddad.

As Mattie placed a plate of bacon beside Harm she leaned in and whispered.

"I'm sorry Harm."

"We'll discuss it later."

"I..."

"After breakfast." Mattie took her place just as Josh came down the stairs.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." Josh sat in front of a plate Mary had already filled with food. He hadn't had a breakfast like this since forever. He forked madly, shovelling mouthful after mouthful of bacon, eggs and pancakes into his mouth.

"Slow down honey." Max said.

"It's on my plate." Josh said, pulling the plate a little closer to his body.

"It's yours hon. You just don't wanna be sick that's all." He nodded and took several gulps of milk before resuming his eating. This was heaven. The others did their best to get on with their own breakfast but it was hard to not look.

Harm watched Mac as she watched Josh and he knew...there'd be no need for mush discussion about Josh coming to live with them. It was in her eyes. She wanted him already.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

AS the last remnants of the morning meal disappeared off Josh's plate Chloe yawned.

"You know...I really didn't sleep that well. I think I'll take a nap."

"Nice try." Mac said with a grin. "Besides your grandparents want to talk to you."

"I guess you want us to wait upstairs." Mattie said looking over at Josh.

"No I think this involves the WHOLE family." Harm said pointedly.

"Mattie...Harm told us what it is that you wanted honey and that's fine with us. You DO deserve a family." Mattie smiled. Josh didn't. So the princess won again.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No...you can ALL come to us for vacations and weekends, while Harm and Mac are working."

"Josh, John means you too." Mac said looking at Harm who nodded. "We'd like you to come live with us too."

"You don't have to. I'll be ok." Josh said, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes you will, cos we're going to look out for you. I'll go to the courts and fix it so you can stay with us...permanently."

"Would you like that honey?" Mac asked.

Josh nodded. He wasn't stupid. His belly was full and he was comfortable and clean and he'd bet there was a soft warm bed on offer too...and he was tired.

"Thanks." he said.

"None needed." Harm said. "You wouldda been living with me as soon as your Mom passed if I'd known." Josh nodded. Maybe he'd been wrong about Harm.

"Now... you girls can go wait for me." Harm said. Both girls stood and headed towards the stairs.

"Not that way..." Harm said. "This is a farm...seeing as how we've come all this way, I think I'll give you girls the whole woodshed experience.

"NO WAY!" Chloe said. "Grandpa!" Grandpa John held his hands up in mock defence.

"Can't help you honey... it's all part of the family experience." Josh actually giggled, even he wasn't used to hearing such a lighthearted sound from himself.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

I would like to thank you all for your reviews and alerts. As always you're a loyal bunch. I hope you like this chapter :)

I would also like to thank GibbsFan who had some input into this chapter :)

Chapter 20

"Mattie you can hang around on the swing while I go talk to Chloe." Harm said.

Chloe trudged behind Harm as he strode out to the barn. "You know all's well that ends well." she tried with a nervous giggle.

"It isn't ended yet Chloe." Harm said with a slight smile that he'd tried unsuccessfully to hide. He reached for her and she jumped out of the way.

"You know I read on the net that it's against the law to spank kids in 32 countries?" she babbled. Harm's arm was longer and he reached her easily.

"Not this one..." he said as he landed a solid smack. He towed her over to a hay bale and sat down, wasting no time in flipping her over his knee.

"Now here's some personal research for you to think on." he said as he brought his hand down hard several times on the seat of her jeans. Chloe was not one to concede easily though.

"Some...ow...more progressive...ow, ow, ow...parents just sus...ouch Harm! Suspend...ow. Privileges." she finally managed to say between yelps.

"I'm progressive." Harm said with another flurry of smacks. "You just lost your computer as well for bein a smart ass."

"Hey! No fair!"

"You wanna lose your jeans?" Harm asked.

"No." Chloe said sucking in a deep breath. "Please Harm...it hurts."

"It's meant to." After a few sharps spanks to the underside of her already sore bottom Chloe gave up and burst into tears.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Josh plonked himself down on the swing next to Mattie.

"He do this often?" he asked.

"It seems to be the favoured punishment...yeah." Mac was listening from the doorway but neither teen could see her.

"And you just go and let him?"

"Um...I don't think I've actually been given a choice." Mattie said with an embarrassed grin. "I trust Harm."

"Well I don't plan on letting him spank me." he said. Mattie grinned.

"Uhhuh." she said. "You better not plan on getting into trouble then."

"Who plans on getting into trouble?" Josh asked.

"Well...nobody I guess...it just kind of happens to us."

"And on a regular basis it seems." Mac said as she stepped through the squeaky screen door to join them."

"It's not all bad you know Josh." she said.

"What?"

"Giving up control. You get to be a kid again. You get to be fed everyday and go to school, have fun."

"I'm NOT going to go to school." he said. That was one thing he wasn't going to do. He hadn't been to school since he couldn't remember when. He wasn't gonna sit in a class full of kids his age like a dumbass that didn't know nuthin, and he certainly wasn't gonna go in a younger grade. Mac's eyes widened. They were going to have to deal with this later and with Harm, something was going on but she wasn't sure what...but he had to go to school...

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"I'm sorry Harm." Chloe sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know you are...but what you did Chloe was so dangerous. It was thoughtless and just plain mean to worry everyone like that."

"I know...I didn't know how..."

"To get what you want?" Chloe looked down at the straw covered floor..

"Kinda." she said.

"Not kinda...that's exactly what you were doing. It's not the way honey. Now that you're gonna live with us you need to get it...if you want something ask me or Mac. If the answer if yes then good...if it's no...that's the final word. Try and get it anyway and there'll be a problem and you'll find yourself in trouble. Understand?"

"Yeah..." Chloe nodded. "Do you want me to go get Mattie now?" she asked helpfully.

"Yeah." he said as he kissed the top of her head. "NOW it's ended..you're forgiven."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Uh oh." Josh said as the barn door opened. "Times up." Mattie got to her feet and dawdled across to the barn. She knew putting it off wouldn't help, but the butterflies in her tummy and the fact that her feet seemed to be wanting to change direction made it hard for her to hurry.

Mattie walked into the barn and Harm was leaning on a post with his arms crossed.

"Hey." she said trying to smile, but the tears were already forming. Not because she was gonna be spanked but because what she'd done was unforgivable.

"Hey."

"You still mad?"

"Nope." Maddie knew she would be forgiven, probably already had been but the fact that Harm wasn't angry with her anymore didn't mean in the slightest that he wasn't going to punish her.

"I felt like I had to keep Chloe's secret Harm. I did...but it was stupid and she could have been hurt or murdered or anything."

"Uhhuh."

"And I let everyone worry when I should have said right away that knew where she was. I should have maybe even told you and Mac what she was thinking..."

"Perfect job of lecturing yourself Mattie. Except for the maybe...you should have told Mac and me what she was thinking. You all need to learn that you don't call the shots."

"I do know that."

"Then ignoring that fact is just pure defiance." Tears rolled down Mattie's face.

"I'm sorry." Harm held out his hand.

"Now you've done such a great job of getting to where you really went wrong, we may as well get on with it." He lead her over to the haystack and sat down again and turned her over his knee. This wasn't easy when she was already crying. Nevertheless he knew he wouldn't be doing her any favours by letting her off. He brought his hand down smartly, surprised that she didn't protest at all. He bit his lip and set to getting it over with as soon as possible. Several sets of rapid fire spanks and he was done. So was Mattie. The silent tears that had escaped like a running fountain, even though she'd kept her eyes squeezed shut, suddenly gushed even faster and she started to sob.

"I'm sorry...I...am...really." Harm had already stopped and pulled her up and into his arms.

"...it's ok Mattie. You made a mistake and you paid for it. It's done. Over." She nodded and as he soothed her, her sobs slowly became hitched breaths until finally they stopped.

"Sorry for being a baby." Mattie said with embarrassment.

"Hey...don't be silly. You're allowed to cry."

"I love you Harm."

"I love you too." he said. "Let's go see what the others are all doin."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

The others were all still on the porch. Good Harm thought. Maybe this was the time to set down the ground rules.

"Just the people I wanted to see." he said with a smile. Josh stood to leave. "Sit down, you too." Josh sat although he wasn't sure what this was about.

"Just wanted to say that I'm real glad that you're all gonna be livin with Mac and me and I bet she is too."

"Sure am." Mac said. An instant family like this and with Harm...was a dream.

"Just so you know...we're a family now." The girls smiled. "No more of this stuff." he said. "No more repeats of what went on that weekend and no more messing around in school and no more running away." Josh's face was blank.

"I already told Mac..." Josh said. "I'm not goin to school." The girls watched with great interest.

"Yes you are Josh." Harm said.

"Um...no I'm not."

"Girls?" Harm said. "You can go inside and pack." Mac sat next to Josh and Harm sat opposite him.

"You can't make me go." he said.

"Well actually I can, but I'm more worried about WHY you don't want to go."

"I just don't." Mac edged a little closer.

"Where'd you go to school while you were running honey?" she asked gently. Josh looked away.

"Josh?" Harm said. "Mac spoke to you."

"I didn't alright...I managed just fine."

"Is that why you don't want to go now?"

"It's a waste of time."

"I know you don't believe that." Mac said with worry.

"What the hell would you know about what I know?" Josh asked with venom. He wasn't normally that mean but he felt cornered by these people.

"Hey!" Harm said. "I've been cutting you some slack here because you've been through a lot and you're mad at me...I get that. But one thing I absolutely will NOT tolerate is you been rude and disrespectful to Mac. Now unless you want your own trip to the barn I suggest you reword that sentence."

"You're not gonna spank me." Josh said with narrowed eyes. He completely ignored what Harm had said, choosing instead to concentrate on what he saw as a threat and Harm saw as a promise.

"Really. You better apologise to Mac right now or we'll both find out." Josh's face flushed, partly with embarrassment and partly with anger. Harm had drawn a line in the sand and he had to decide whether or not to step over it.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts as always. They mean more to me than you know.

This chapter wasn't easy to write and I hope it makes sense. I hope I got the background of Josh Pendry and his Mom in Harm's life right. If not...I'm sorry I did try to get it as close to correct as I could.

Very loose tags to "Someone to Watch Over Annie" and "Tiger Tiger" ...really just a brief mention.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 21

Josh looked from one to the other of the adults. Harm's face was firm...he wasn't backing down.

It was on the tip of Josh's tongue to apologise...he was so close...he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings really. She was nice.

Mac was watching the whole scenario with interest. She couldn't help but wonder if this was what their lives was going to be as new parents...Harm being all macho and Dad like...and if this was how these kids were going to be...a constant tag team. One kid behaving for five minutes just as another messed up. Not that the girls had actually behaved for very long at a time.. still life wasn't boring and it looked like it was shaping up to get a whole lot more interesting. It was funny really... She smiled.

See Josh thought...she wasn't upset at all. He set his chin stubbornly. May as well give her a real laugh.

"I mean it Josh." Harm said. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Ok." he said. He turned towards Mac... Harm sighed with relief. He knew the boy would back down...until Josh continued..."You wouldn't have a fucking clue what I knew about anything." Harm's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"That's it." he said as he lunged forward. But Josh was too quick. He had already leapt over the small wooden fence that surrounded the large porch. His downfall was turning around to give Harm the finger while he backed away. Harm was after him in a second and as he walked backwards his foot caught a shovel and he tumbled over right at Harm's feet.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Uh oh." Chloe said from her perch next to the upstairs window. They hadn't witnessed the whole thing but they'd seen enough.

"Uhhuh." Mattie said. "Flippin Harm the bird...not smart. He's gonna be so sorry he did that."

"OH yeah." Chloe said. They each watched with an eery kind of curiosity as Harm pulled a fighting Josh to his feet and then tossed him over his shoulder before stalking towards the barn. Both girls winced.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"What the hell do ya think ya doin Harm?" Josh yelled as he pounded on Harm's back. "I reworded the damn sentence didn't I?" Josh shouted defiantly. Harm stood the boy down but didn't let go of his arm.

"Knock it off." he said. "Whether you like it or not I'm gonna take care of you..." Josh scoffed and stood his ground. It wasn't but a minute before the anger he'd been suppressing bubbled to the surface.

"Lemme go." he yelled as he pulled at the trapped arm. "I hate you!" Harm was taken aback by the venom in the boy's tone. Josh had always been one for pushing a little...disregarding instructions to the point of being down right disobedient but this was more than that.

"Why Josh...you need to tell me what's goin on in your head."

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't understand..I need you to tell me..."

"You just let Mom and me walk away and you never even tried to come after us."

"Josh...I made a mistake...I took you on that trip and I lied to your mother...I let YOU lie to your mother. You were in terrible danger and she didn't even know you were there." Harm tried.

The memory of that painful time when he'd let Annie down by taking Josh away on a navy vessel while allowing her to think differently, hit him in the gut once more. She'd never forgiven him and he didn't blame her. Her not wanting Josh to have anything to do with the navy had been irrational and borne out of fear...but he should have talked to her to try and make her understand how strong the pull can be, to emulate a father that you'd looked up to...that you missed. He'd understood Josh then...and he wanted to again.

"SO?...You could've said you were sorry..." Josh said painfully and childishly. It brought Harm back to the here and now...

"I did. When you're an adult Josh...sometimes sorry isn't enough. Your Mom didn't trust me anymore."

"Remember when I told you that you would always be the most important person in your Mom's life?"

"Well I wasn't..." Josh said now openly sobbing. Harm tried to gather Josh in his arms but as soon as he loosened the grip on his arm the angry teen pulled away. "Mom was never the same. She started drinking...she lost her job and then we lost the house..." Harm's eyes were wide and glassy with shock. He had had no idea...

"Josh I didn't know. I swear..."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"They've been down there for ages." Chloe said. "You don't think Harm really killed him do you?"

"Don't be an idiot." Mattie said. "Unless of course he's lectured him to death." Chloe giggled.

"You girls packed?" Mac said from the doorway.

"Yeah." Mattie said. She didn't have much. Chloe however had A LOT and most of it was still strewn all over her room.

"Chloe come on." Mac said. "Stop minding other people's business and get on with it."

"Ok, ok. What's taking so long though."

"Chloe...pack." Chloe picked up a handful of stuff and shoved it in her bag..."

"Fold it or you're never going to fit it all in."

"Wanna show me how?" Chloe asked with a sweet smile.

"Want me to unpack your hairbrush?" Mac said.

"Um..nope. I'll fold." Chloe's bottom wasn't stinging all that badly any more but she wasn't ready for a round with a hairbrush. Geez anyone would think these people were military or something.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"How... can... I... trust you?" Josh sobbed.

"I can't make you trust me. I can't make you trust Mac...but we care about you. I give you my word on that. We wanna make a good home for you. We WANT to take care of you." Josh sat and buried his face in his hands. He was so tired...from running, from trying to figure everything out...from all the bad memories. He nodded. Harm sat beside him and pulled him into a tight one armed hug.

"It's gonna be ok." he said. "We'll get past all this. Would you be prepared to make a fresh start?"

"I'm not going to school." Josh said with a sniff. Harm rolled his tear filled eyes.

"I'm not going to argue about that right now." he said.

"I'm not going to argue about it at all." Josh said under his breath.

"I heard that."

"You still think you're gonna spank me?" Josh asked.

"Not this time." Harm said. "But you need to know that respect and honesty are two things I won't bend on."

"Hmmm. You lied to my Mom and you didn't get punished at all."

"Yes I did...I lost your Mom... and you." Josh didn't answer. For once he was out of words.

"Come on." Harm said. "We have a flight to catch."

JAGJAGAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac, Mattie and Chloe all looked up when Josh appeared in the doorway.

"Harm wants you." Josh said to Mac. His eyes were red and it was obvious he'd been crying but Mac didn't want to embarrass him. "You ok?" she mouthed. He nodded before wandering in and plonking himself on Chloe's bed. Both the girls looked up but it was Chloe that spoke.

"Um...and how come you can still sit?" she said dropping what she was doing and putting her hands on her hips. For once...Mattie was in total agreement and stood right beside Chloe...figuratively and physically.

"Sorry?" Josh asked.

"Did you get SPANKED or not?" Mattie asked.

"Not." Josh said with a wince at the girls' expressions. Wow what was this...how many people did he have to answer to in this family?

"That is SOOO not fair." Choe said. She gave Josh a shove and he shoved her back. "How come?"

"I dunno. I just didn't is all." Josh said.

"It's because he's a boy." Mattie said. If Harm was gonna favour this kid she wasn't gonna like it. Not at all.

"Is not." Josh said.

"So sexist."

"Hey hey hey." Harm said from the doorway. "Enough of the shouting. What's going on in here?"

"Gee...could have something to do with the fact WE...the GIRLS got the daylights spanked out of us while your new little prince got off scott free!"

"Watch your tone." Harm said for about the millionth time that day. He really should record that to save himself saying it over and over. "And you did NOT get the daylights spanked out of you. It was little more than a few love taps."

"Sure." Mattie said under her breath.

"You have something to say ?" Harm asked.

"Well... what the...?"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Mattie was astute enough to stop there.

"He gave you the finger Harm." she grumbled.

"Look...Josh and I had stuff to work out from the past. We've done that, now we understand each other. From now on...same rules for everyone."

"Hmmpfft." Chloe pouted. "Still don't think it's fair."

"Well I'm sorry but the rest isn't your business and I'm not going to discuss it further."

"I was just sayin." Chloe said.

"So was I." Harm said. He gave them all a serious look before backing back out to the hallway and holding his breath.

"He always such a hard ass these days?" Josh asked.

"Pretty much both girls said together.

Harm let out the breath he was holding. Peace at last...for now.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. You make me smile :) I hope you all like this chapter :)

Chapter 22

**Harm Mac and Mattie had moved into a three bedroom townhouse. There had been a room set aside for Chloe when she visited and a studio room above the garage that wasn't as yet being used. Things now though, were going to have to shuffled to accommodate their now considerably larger family.**

The newly formed family got out of the taxi and stood in front of the house.

"Home sweet home." Harm said.

"Sure is." Mac said.

"Nice digs." Chloe said with and affirmative nod of her head. "I think I might like it here."

"I hope so honey." Mac said pulling her into a hug. Josh looked a little unsure and embarrassed like he wasn't really sure where he fitted in. Mattie noticed and tugged on his arm.

"Come on Josh...I'll show you..." she started. "Hang on...where IS his room gonna be?" Harm looked at Mac.

"I guess that's something we need to discuss." he said.

"I know...I'll make it easy for you...I'll have the apartment over the garage." Mattie said.

"Hey...why do you get the apartment?" Chloe asked indignantly.

"Because I called it first."

"Stop!" Mac said. "We...as in Harm and I...will talk and THEN we'll get back to you."

"Can we just go inside now?" Chloe said. "If you give her the room then it totally isn't fair at all...of COURSE she called it forst, she was the only one of the three of us that knew it was there!" She poked her tongue out at Mattie. "Just sayin..."

"Shush...Now what Mac said." Harm said. "Lets go in and sort this out. We don't want to scare the neighbours off before we've even had a chance to settle in properly."

JAGJAGAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Ok..." Mac said. "How do we do this?" Harm thought for a minute.

"Well the girls each have a room so we could let Josh have the apartment...but I feel a little off about that."

"You think he'll run off." Harm chuckled.

"First time he gets in trouble...probably." he said. "If the girls don't get to him before he has the chance." Then he became serious. "But it's not that. I don't think any of the kids should be out there. They should ALL be in the house together. Whoever is out there would be too isolated." Mac nodded.

"And you don't trust them as far s you can throw them." she giggled. "That much freedom is too much of a temptation for any teenager let alone this feisty bunch."

"Oh yeah." he said. He couldn't imagine any of them living out there really.

"So...who sleeps where."

"Well...I guess Chloe can move into Mattie's room and Josh can have Chloe's room."

"Only option really." Mac said. "And I have an idea about the garage room."

"Jen." Harm said. "I was thinking the same thing. I felt as though we just kind of deserted her when I moved out and took Mattie. She wouldn't let me help her with the rent once Mattie wasn't there anymore.

"Yep. She hasn't found anyone to share the apartment yet."

"It wouldn't hurt to have someone else to keep an eye out if we can't be here either."  
>"I agree. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."<p>

"May have had a few things on your mind."

"That I have." he said happily.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Well I only see two ways around this problem." Chloe said as she sipped on a can of soda. "One...they let one of us have the room above the garage...or Two...and this may be the better option...THEY have the room above the garage and WE three have the house..." she said with a grin.

"That's NOT going to happen." Josh said with a laugh. He had to admit, Chloe was funny, even if that did actually seem like some of her crazy ideas might become a reality in her head.

"Well whatta you think'll happen?"

"Well I'm the last one here...and a boy...I should get the room."

"Um...what does you being a boy have to do with it?" Chloe asked as she gave him a punch.

"I was here first AND I called it." Mattie added.

"I've lived on the street...I'm more self sufficient and everyone knows that boys are more capable of looking after themselves."

"Are you kidding?" Mattie scoffed. "You've lived on the streets...I RAN my own crop dusting business...by myself...it doesn't get more self sufficient than that."

"Hey! What about me? I want that room too."

"You have no hope." Mattie said.

"Why not?" Chloe said in a wounded voice.

"Because you're the baby... "  
>"I am not...I'm only a year younger than you..."<p>

"Not as far as life experience goes." Mattie said. "Besides...you're always in trouble."

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black...you stole Harms car and drowned it!" Mattie rolled her eyes.

"You STOLE Harms car?" Josh asked. His eyes widened.

"No I borrowed it." Mattie said matter of factly... "Drowning it was an accident."

"Oh sure...it happens." Josh said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He was a shoe in for this room. There was no way either of these two were gonna be allowed to live out there.

JAGJAGAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

The three kids were sitting like the three wise monkeys along the sofa waiting for the final decision about the garage apartment. Each imagined that they were of course the only choice.

"Ok." Mac said. "We've decided about the sleeping arrangements." All three sat up importantly in their places ready to look at the others smugly. Sadly it was three crestfallen faces that faced Mac and Harm a minute later.

"I've spoken to Jen..." Harm said. "And SHE will be living over the garage." He was hit by a chorus of complaints from the no longer silent, three not so wise monkeys that were more like noisy chimpanzees.

"That is SO not fair." Mattie said loudly. She liked Jen and the two had become close while she was living there but she'd been SO looking forward to the freedom the garage would have given her.

"NOT cool Harm..." Chloe pouted.

"Come onn..." Josh said. "I guess I get the couch...there's nowhere else for me to sleep."

"HEY!" Harm yelled. "Quiet!" All three stopped shouting but none were happy. "Thank you."

"We decided that as Jen also needed a place to stay that it would be helpful to her and also to us. There may be times when we can't be here and Jen will be able to keep an eye on you." Mac tried to explain.

"Like a sitter?" Chloe said with disgust. "We're almost adults ourselves."

"No your not as the last few days have demonstrated." Harm said. Chloe would seriously have loved to poke her tongue out...but even she could see that might come across as being childish.

"So where's Josh gonna sleep?" Mattie asked.

"We were just getting to that Mattie." Mac said. "Josh is the only boy... which leaves us only one solution."

"No way!" Mattie said. "We have to share?"

"For now. Yes." Harm said. The look he gave her told her the subject was closed. She looked over at Josh and realised being mean about it would only make him feel uncomfortable. Harm was right. They needed to let it go. Chloe must have missed the point cos she wasn't ready to give in yet.

"I know..." she said. "What if...Mattie and I share...but we share IN the garage room." she said. See she'd found the perfect solution.

"No." Harm said. "You kids will all be in the house with us. If anyone needs privacy it's Jen not you kids."

"Geez..anyone would think you didn't trust us." Chloe folded her arms in a sulk. Mattie grabbed her arm and dragged her off the sofa.

"Come on..." she said. "It'll be fine Harm." The two went up the stairs with Mattie whispering to Chloe. "Leave it. We can still have some fun out there...Jen's cool and she can't be here all the time." Chloe grinned.

"You're smarter than you look." she said happily.

JAGJAGAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"You ok with sleeping on some girly bedding for one night Josh?" Mac asked. "We'll get you some more masculine stuff tomorrow." she said.

"And some new clothes." Josh smiled nervously.

"Thanks." he said. "But what if I'm not allowed to stay here?"

"You will be. I already have people on it. Everything's gonna be fine." Harm said. "Now...there is something we have to talk about..."

"I'm not going to school." Josh said.

"You know you have to." Harm said.

"I don't." Josh said. "I really don't wanna go and I'm not gonna."

"Honey...what is it about school that scares you?"

"Nuthin!" Josh said heatedly. "I...don't wanna go, that's all."

"Josh...all we want is to help you."

"Can we please talk about this later."

"Yeah...for now." Harm said. "Come on..I'll show you your room."

JAGJAGAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Harm...what if we can't make him go to school?" Mac asked later that night when all their cherubs were tucked up in bed. Harm pulled her into his side.

"I have a couple of things up my sleeve." he said.

"Oh?"

"I think he needs a reminder of a forgotten dream." Mac smiled.

"And if that fails?" Harm chuckled.

"Then it's your turn to think of something." he chuckled. Mac winced...

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you everyone for your reviews and alerts. As always I really appreciate them all.

Thank you also to GibbsFan who had a little input into this chapter :)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 23

As Harm pulled the car up to Andrews Airfield Base, Josh winced. NOW he knew what Harm was doing.

Harm unclicked his seatbelt but noticed that Josh didn't move.

"Come on." he said. "Let's take a walk." Josh shook his head.

"S'ok." he said. "I'll wait here."

"Why?" Harm said. You LOVE this place."

"LOVED..." Josh said. "Past tense."

"Really..." Harm said. "Get out of the car...I'm not asking."

Josh begrudgingly unclicked his belt and ever so slowly opened the door.

"It won't work." he said. He hoped that what he said was true but he knew it wasn't...he couldn't help but be affected by this place. His heart beat faster and his senses were all sharpened, the closer he got to the hanger. The smell, the sound, the very essence of this place screamed the past and it hurt ...physically hurt. "I wanna wait in the car."

"Not unless you tell me why." Harm said.

"Because."

"That's one word...it won't do it Josh." Harm could see the hurt the young boy was feeling and he hated doing this but he had to know what the problem was here. He'd thought this would help...Josh had stopped in his tracks...just short of actually entering the hanger.

"Please Harm..."

"What...? What is it?"

"It hurts too much..." Josh said. Harm immediately pulled him into his arms.

"What does...? Your Dad?" Harm could have slapped himself. What had he been thinking? He dragged the kid in here to rub in his face the loss of his father...

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Let me get this straight..." Mattie said. "We're here unpacking and 'straightening' this place that we're now sharing...while Josh has gone on some kind of trip down memory lane?" Chloe smiled. This was great. She loved when this pissed side of Mattie surfaced.

"Uhhuh." Chloe said. "SOOO Unfair."  
>"It's more than unfair..." she said flopping on her bed with her arms folded. "Well I'm NOT doing it."<br>"You go girl...go on strike." Chloe said sarcastically, until she had a chance to really think about it. New school...new friends...the last thing she needed was to be grounded.

"I will." Mattie said. Turning on her side for a nap. Chloe tried to shake her awake.

"You know...this might not be such a great idea." she said. "Mattie?"

"Not listening."

"You're serious!" Chloe said. "Come on Mattie..." She looked around at the mess and knew that Mac was gonna be anything but pleased. She needed to get back in the good books again.

"Well I guess I'll have to do it on my own then."

"Guess so." Mattie said. She was NOT in the mood for being made to feel guilty. This was after all HER room. She wasn't gonna have Chloe tell her what to do as well as Harm and Mac...

"Well I'm not!" Chloe said. She'd had no intention of cleaning this up by herself, she'd only said it to guilt Mattie into helping.

"Then don't!"

"Get UP!" Chloe yelled before pounding Mattie with a pillow.

"Make me!"

The door flung open and Mac stalked in.

"What's all this yelling about?" she asked, her hands on hips.

"Mattie won't help." Chloe tattled. Very mature, Mattie thought.

"Oh? Is that true Mattie?"

"I'm trying to sleep here." she said.

"She is not!" Chloe said. "She just doesn't wanna do it."

"Mattie get up and start cleaning this room."

"No." Mattie said. It was mostly Chloe's stuff anyway...well except for the stuff she'd left when she was packing to go away...and for a few other things. Anyway...she'd clean it when she had a mind to. Mac moved in closer.

"What did you say?"

"Um...pretty sure I said NO." Mattie repeated with a little extra sass besides. Mac narrowed her eyes. She sooo doesn't want to go there.

"Right. I'm not going to tell you again..."

"Good...cos I'm tired of hearin you say it." Mac raised her hand and brought it down on Mattie's bottom hard several times.

"Watch your sass Mattie." she said. "Now get up and clean this mess up...now." Mattie slowly got up not giving Mac the pleasure of seeing her rub the sting out. She did narrow her eyes.

"I'd do as I was told if I were you. I don't think Harm's gonna be too happy as it is... is he?"

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"No Harm..." Josh said. "You don't get it...you think I don't remember my own dream... you think I needed you to remind me? I can't do it..." Harm was confused.

"Why not?"

"I'm dumb Harm...stupid... I can't remember the last time I was in school properly."

"Ohhh Josh..." he said. "You think you're too behind to catch up?"

"I KNOW I am...I'm not gonna go to school and be the biggest dumbest kid in class."

"You won't have to be." Harm said. "We'll help you to catch up." Josh rolled his eyes...why couldn't it just be left alone.

"It's too much."

"How hard would you be willing to work to achieve your dream?"

"If I believed in magic...then hard...real hard."

"Well then that's what we'll do." Harm said. "I have to talk to Mac...but I'm thinking that maybe...with some tutoring and a semester of intense home schooling, we could catch you up in no time, and then you could go to regular school and eventually...the Academy." For the first time since he'd found him, Josh had a light in his eyes. It wasn't exactly burning desire, but it was the start...Harm could finally see a glimmer of hope sparking there.

"First thing we have to do is get you tested. See just how far behind you are."

OK I guess." Josh said. He wanted to believe it was possible, he really did... "Can I still go in there and have a quick look?"

"Sure you can." Harm said. "Take a seat up in there...close your eyes and ask yourself will the work be worth it."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie got up and begrudgingly started picking up... her bravado put on hold...but when Mac had left and closed the door behind her, and when Mattie judged her to be out of earshot, she threw a shoe at the door.

"Dumb bi..." she started.

"Hey!" Mac yelled through the door. "I'm not that far away!" Chloe collapsed onto her bed in a fit of the giggles until the next shoe hit her.

Mac blew out a breath in frustration as she reached the bottom step, just as Harm and Josh arrived.

"Tag." she said.

"They been giving you a hard time?" he asked.

"Not they..."

"Chloe strikes again..." Josh said with a smirk.

"No actually it was Mattie this time...she's in a foul mood." Harm frowned. It'd been a while since Mattie had had a meltdown...

"What's the problem?"

"I asked her to clean up and apparently she didn't feel like it." Harm listened knowing it had to be more than that... Mac explained with great gusto right down to something being thrown at the door. Harm pulled her into a hug.

"I'll talk to her." he said.

"Yeah well make sure you duck."

Harm knocked on the door of the girls room. "Everyone decent?" he asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said. Mattie again was feigning sleep. She didn't feel like talking to Harm at the moment. Besides Mac had already smacked her. As far as she was concerned the subject was closed.

"Hey Chlo." he said. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Yeah sure...where's Josh?"

"Downstairs a few minutes ago."

"Ok. Chloe went in search of a snack and some company, grateful for once that she wasn't the one in trouble.

Harm sat on the edge of the bed and patted Mattie gently.

"I know you're not asleep."

"I might be." she said.

"Uhhuh." Mattie slowly sat up, making no attempt to brush the hair from her eyes.

"You wanna tell me what the problem is?" he said.

"Not really." Mattie said grumpily. "I'm just sick of being bossed around all the time."

"I'm sorry honey but that's how the totem pole works."

"Of course you're gonna say that...you perceive yourself to be at the top."

"Well not by myself...Mac's up there with me." Mattie rolled her eyes.

"Of COURSE she is..." she said sarcastically. "How about you tell me something I don't know...really..."

"Anything...but watch your mouth cos you are so, so close to being in REALLY big trouble."

"Sorry."

"Ok...now...what's the question?"

"Where's Josh fit on this totem pole?" Harm looked at Mattie's face...she was jealous.

Chloe found Josh and Mac in the kitchen. Mac was starting on dinner and Josh was in the middle of constructing a tower of a sandwich.

"Oooh that looks good." Chloe said deciding to join him. She started building her own version as she spoke.

"So...where'd ya go with Harm?" she asked.

"Andrew's Airfield Base." he said around the first bite of his sandwich.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah...I always wanted to be a pilot...like my Dad." he said. "Harm thought by reminding me of that it might make me want to go back to school."

"We get to decide whether or not to go to school?" Chloe asked with a twinkle in her had been quietly listening.

"No honey you don't." she said.

"Well actually, Harm said that I could probably be home schooled until I catch up..." Mac's eyes widened as the enormity of what Josh had just said hit her...

"NO WAY!" Chloe said with outrage.

"Hold off until I talk to Harm." Mac said with a panicked expression, she had a bad felling about this. Josh took a bite of his sandwich. That's what Harm had said.

Josh fits on exactly the same level as you. Mattie scoffed.

"I'm sure he does." she spat. Harm frowned.

"Mattie you don't have any need to be jealous of Josh."

"I'm not."

"You obviously are..."

"What ever." Mattie said.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time and then your' not gonna like what happens if you don't lose your attitude Mattie. AND, as far as that goes...I'm not impressed about the way you treated Mac today. Consider yourself grounded for a week..."

"I told you Harm..." Mattie whined. "It wasn't fair."

"If you think something isn't fair then you have to speak not be rude."

"Fine." Mattie said. She realised that she'd just avoided getting a spanking and she wasn't going to push her luck.

" Now...I'm giving you the opportunity here to tell me what your problem is so I can help you to understand...please...just talk to me."

"It isn't fair. You spanked us and you didn't spank Josh and then we had to stay here and clean up while you took JOSH out for some BOY time."

"Ok...you are way off mark there." he said. "I didn't spank Josh because his behaviour came from deeper stuff. Stuff that he had believed to be true for a long time. He didn't trust me Mattie and I understood that and had to get HIM to understand the truth."

"That sounds like an excuse to play favours."

"It isn't..but you're just gonna have to trust me hon, I have EVERYONE'S best interests at heart."

"What about today then...?"

"Today was about me reminding Josh about something. I needed to find a way to get him to WANT to go back to school."

"Did it work?" she asked, genuinely interested. Before he could answer, the door hit the wall and Chloe stood in the doorway.

Harm's head was hurting and he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"You should knock Chloe..." he said. "You're interrupting."

"This couldn't wait." Mattie was intrigued to see what had happened now.

"Ok...what happened?" Harm asked.

"It's not what HAS happened it's what's GOING to happen." she shouted. "How come Josh gets to be home schooled?"

Mattie glared at Harm with anger simmering in her eyes. THIS was the final straw.

"Mattie...there's more to the story than you realise..." he tried to explain.

"So it's true?" Chloe demanded, loudly.

"Chloe...go and wait downstairs." Harm said. Chloe turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Mattie..."

"Save it Harm."

Harm was at a loss...he had monumentally messed this up and he had no idea how to fix it. BUT, fix it he must...there was nothing else for it.

Okay...he said as he walked through the house. Family meeting in ten minutes in the FAMILY room." he yelled.

Finally he got to the kitchen and found Mac. She was obviously not too pleased and he didn't blame her.

"Hi." he said.

"Seems you've had an even more eventful day than I have?" she said.

"I did tell him I'd have to talk it over with you first."

"Uhhuh."

"This is a bit of a mess isn't it?"

"Seems that way..."

"So what do we do?...I called a family meeting..." Mac chuckled. "You have some stuff to learn about girls Harm."

"Yeah... I'm getting that."

"So...what...can I fix this?"

"Of course you can." she said. "But you have ten minutes until your meeting to tell me why on earth you think it's a good idea for Josh to be home schooled..."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

As always I would like to thank you all for your lovely reviews and alerts. I hope you all like this chapter :)

Chapter 24

"Right flyboy..." Mac said. "Start talking. Tell me how we got from 'Josh has to go to school' to 'stay home ...you can be home schooled' ?" Harm grinned and attempted to pull Mac into a hug.

"I had my reasons." he said when she didn't encourage his advances.

"Which are Harm? Times a ticking...those girls are going to be sitting on that sofa waiting for your answer. I hope you have one." Harm winced. He knew he was right about this. He just wasn't sure how he was going to explain it.

"Well I do." he said. "I'm not so sure I'm gonna be able to tell the girls though...Don't they just have to accept what we say...we ARE the adults?"

"There's that...and there'a also the fact that they will see it as you playing favourites."

"Hmm yeah there's that."

"Well you better tell me." she said.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Time for Harm's family meeting." Chloe said.

"Not going." Mattie grumbled. Why should she. She was sick of all this. Josh was all Harm cared about now. It wasn't fair.

"Um...when he went bellowing through the house about a family meeting... I'm pretty sure that was as close to a gilt edged invitation as you're gonna get."

"Very funny." Mattie said. "He can stuff it...I'm not interested in hearing all about what's best for Josh!" Chloe grinned.

"Is that a quote?"

"Tell him what ever you want."

"Ok then...that should get the family meeting off to an electric start."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Josh hasn't been to school often...not much at all." Mac rolled her eyes. Mostly at herself. How could she have been so thick.

"So that's why he doesn't want to go to school..."

"That's it. So I took him to the hanger to remind him you know...of when he told me he wanted to be a pilot, when he was little. Only it turned out I was rubbing his nose in it."

"Oh Harm."

"Yeah...but I've convinced him that with a semester of home schooling, he can catch up. THEN go to regular school." Mac sat on the kitchen stool and put her head on her hands.

"Poor little thing." she said. "But Harm...how would we make this work? WE have to work...Are we smart enough to be teachers and when would we do it?"

"I don't know..." Harm said. "I haven't thought that part through... Maybe he'll have to come to JAG with us every day."

"The girls are NOT going to be happy."

"We'll make them understand."

"Oh NOW we're a we..." Mac said with a grin.

"We always have been."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Isn't Mattie coming?" Josh asked. He had the feeling Mattie didn't like him. It really wasn't that she didn't like him...well she WAS a little pissed that he came in and took over Harm like he was his personal property.

"Cos of me?" He asked. Mattie shrugged.

"In a round about way sort of, but most of her hostility she's saving for Harm."

"Why's she mad at him?" Again Chloe shrugged but the look on her face said it all.

"Great." he said.

"Where's Mattie?" Harm asked as he came into the room.

"Not coming." Chloe said.

"Yes she is." Harm said. "Go get her would you Chloe."

"I already asked her and she said she wasn't coming."

"I'll go." Mac said.

"It won't help...she sent you a message..."

"Oh?" Harm said. This should be good, he thought. Josh nudged Chloe as discretely as he could.

"Um...she's not feeling well." he said "A headache." Harm looked from one to the other.

"Really..." he said.

"Uhhuh." Josh said. Harm glanced at Mac.

"I better go see if she needs something then." Mac said. Chloe rolled her eyes. This wasn't gonna end well, but at least it wasn't her for a change.

"No Need Mac." Josh said jumping to his feet. "I'll go see if she's well enough to come down." Mac smirked at Harm. Neither of them believed a word.

"Sit." Harm said. "Chloe? Want to give me Mattie's message?" Chloe tried not to smile, but the opportunity to mouth off and not get in trouble only came along when you were repeating..."Now?"

"She said you could stuff it." Chloe said. "She said..." She looked over at Josh and didn't finish the sentence she'd started. He'd been good to her. He'd looked out for her and she couldn't bring herself to actually say to him what Mattie had said. Mattie was jealous but she really wouldn't have meant to hurt Josh either.

"She's just joking Harm." Josh said.

"No she's not. And you'd do well to not lie to me young man." Harm said giving the young boy look that made him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ok." Josh said. "Sorry." He almost let it go and then changed his mind.

"Can I go talk to her though Harm?" he said. "The reason she's not down here is cos of me. I just wanna explain." Mac touched harm's arm and nodded.

"Go on." Harm said. "Tell her she has five minutes or I'M coming up to get her."

"Kay." Josh said before taking the stairs two at a time. He had no idea what he was gonna say when he got there but he had to try.

"So kids..." Chloe said with a grin. "It's just the three of us...anyone know any jokes?" Harm chuckled.

"Why don't you go get a drink or somethin to eat while we're waiting."

"Ok then." Chloe said. "Guess I know when I'm not wanted.." she grinned. "No makin out in here...you never know when the kids might pop back in..." Harm went to give her a whack but she dodged him and giggled at her own joke.

Harm pulled Mac in for a hug. "Do ya think we did the right thing...letting Josh try to work it out with Mattie?" Mac leaned up and kissed him.

"Who knows...I think playing it by ear is about all we can do here." she said. "This whole family thing certainly is a roller coaster..."

"That it is." Harm said deepening the kiss... "It has it's exciting moments..."

"Hmmm. Would that be the bits that involve us kids?" Chloe asked with a twinkle in her eye. She'd snuck back in unnoticed with a tub of yogurt and plonked on the sofa again.

"Ever heard of knocking Miss?"

"Yes...ever heard of getting a room?"

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Go away!" Mattie said when she heard the knock on the door. Josh sighed. He didn't know what to do really but his only other choice was to go back down and Tell Mac and Harm that Mattie wouldn't talk...then Mattie would get in trouble again and she'd blame him even more. He opened the door and stepped quietly inside. "What do YOU want?" Mattie muttered.

"Nothing." Josh said. "I just...I wanted to talk is all."

"Yeah well I don't feel like talking so..."

"Look...I know you're not exactly thrilled with me being here." Mattie shrugged.

"It's not EXACTLY you." she said honestly. She wasn't a horrible person she didn't want him to have to go live on the streets again or anything.

"No?" he said with a smirk. "You're doing a pretty good impression of a person that's pissed off about something."

"Well that's because I AM pissed."

"What about?"

"It's complicated."

"Hmmm. Well why don't you break it down and make it really simple for me."

"I'm NOT against having you as ...well as a brother."

"Ok..." Josh wasn't seeing the problem here. "Then what ARE you against?" Mattie didn't answer. "Mattie?"

"Harm treats you different than he treats us."

"Us as in you and Chloe?"

"YES!" Mattie shouted. "NOW Chloe says you're getting HOME SCHOOLED!"

"Ahhh that." Josh said, realisation hitting him all of a sudden like a ton of bricks.

"Yes that!" Mattie said. "While you're home doing your work whenever you feel like it...we'll be at REAL school, getting homework and detention and getting told what we can and can't wear..."

"So I guess then that Harm didn't tell you the reason huh?"

"Nope...I guess that's what his stupid family meeting was about...to explain...why it is that you need special privileges."

"This school thing isn't about special privileges."Josh said. "And it's only for one semester."

"Hmmpfft." Mattie huffed.

"Really...Mattie...I'm behind. A long way behind." Mattie chewed her lip while she listened.

"With school?"

"Yeah...if I went to school now I wouldn't be able to keep up in my grade. I'd probably have to be in a grade with much younger kids..."

"Oh that'd suck." Mattie conceded.

"It'd more than suck...it just wouldn't happen. Would you go to school and sit in with little kids?"

"No." Mattie said with a wince. "That wouldn't happen." She shuddered. "Not at all."

"So...will you come down and listen now at least." Josh asked..Mattie rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright." she said swinging her legs off the bed. "I'll listen...but I still think you're the golden boy." Josh whacked Mattie over the head with a pillow. She smiled and tucked her foot underneath his leg effectively tripping him over.

"I'll let you have this one." Josh said.

"I took it Golden Boy." Mattie said. "You didn't let me have anything."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"I'm gonna have to go up there aren't I?" Harm asked.

"Give them a minute." Mac said. "Chloe I saw that." Chloe had discretely tucked the empty tub from her yogurt down the side of the cushion on the sofa.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Go put it in the trash." Harm said. "And silverware isn't disposable it goes in the diswasher." Chloe rolled her eyes as she was forced to walk all the way back to the kitchen again.

"I'm not stupid." she said resisting the urge to poke out her tongue.

"No. Just a tad lazy." Harm said.

"More than a tad." Mac said.

"I'm truly wounded." Chloe said. "This ganging up thing is not nice." 

Mattie and Josh came down the stairs and settled on the sofa.

"Nice of you to join us Mattie." Harm said with a smile. Mattie came down to what she still considered to be his stupid meeting, but her mood wasn't really much better than before. A filthy look was his only reply.

"Hey!" Chloe said when she came back from the kitchen. " You stole my seat."

"I did not." Mattie said now turning her filthy look to Mattie. "There was no one sitting here ...sit somewhere else."

"No...I was sitting there...move."

"No."

"You are such a bitch today Mattie." Chloe grouched, immediately recognising her mistake.

"Unless you sit in another chair right now...I see a bar of soap in your future." Mac said sternly.

"Bite me." she mouthed to Mattie with her back to the folks. Mattie of course responded in turn, but she was really spoiling for a fight now. She leaned over towards Chloe and flipped her the bird.

"Ok...everybody stop right now!" Harm said.

"What Harm?" Mattie said sweetly. "I was under the impression that flipping the bird wasn't against the rules anymore."

"Well you were wrong." Harm said. "So wrong." He was really starting to lose it here. His patience, his respect and any sort of order. "I realise there have been some misconceptions."

"Hmmm." Mattie said sarcastically.

"Mattie this is the last time I'm going to tell you. I'm not playing here." Harm said sternly. Mattie flushed a little with embarrassment but she was still mad. "The biggest misconception is the order of things around here."

"Not the totem pole again." Mattie said. Harm shot her a look to make her be quiet.

"Ok...here's how this is gonna go." he said. "Simply...Mac and I are the parents." Mac grinned.

"You three are the kids."

"We tell you what to do...and you do it." he said. "We make the rules...and you follow them."

"You can ask questions if there's something you don't like or you don't agree with...but the final decision rests with us."

"So that means you can decide to home school Josh and we get no say?" Chloe said.

"Yes that's right." Harm said. "Any questions about that?"

"Yes. How is it fair for Josh to stay home and have fun while we have to go to school?" Chloe asked.

"It's fair because it's only for one semester. During that time he will be supervised at all times and have to catch up more than a years worth of work." Harm said. "You've all come from different circumstances and sometimes that has to be a consideration. And because that's what the adults have decided is the best AND FINAL decision."

"How come it's ok for Josh to flip the bird and no one else?" Mattie asked.

"That isn't ok for Josh or any of you." Harm said. "Josh had one get out of free jail card and he used it.  
>"Where's my get out free card?" Mattie asked.<p>

"You just used it honey or you'd be sucking a bar of soap right now." Mac said.

"So I still have one up my sleeve..." Chloe mused.

"I guess you do." Harm said mentally kicking himself. Mac started coughing to cover the laughter that nearly bubbled out of her mouth.

"Now...after dinner I'm gonna post a set of rules up on the fridge. I'm sure you'll all look at them often."

"So...same punishments for everyone?" Mattie asked.

"Yep."

"Good." Mattie said.

"Now can I have a hug?" Harm asked. Mattie walked into Harm's outstretched arms.

"Hey what about me?" Chloe asked. Harm waved her over.

"Group hug!" he yelled. They all fell into a quick group hug after Mac propelled a reluctant Josh into the throng.

"This is so lame." he said with a giant smile.

"Harm when you write the rules.." Chloe asked.

"Yes Chloe..." he said. This outta be good, he thought.

"Make sure you put on the bottom that CHLOE HAS A GET OUT OF JAIL FREE card." Harm rolled his eyes. That was gonna end badly, he could just feel it.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and alerts. They mean a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter 25

The three teenagers were hanging in the girls room, watching TV. Well that was the plan but they couldn't agree on a show, so they ended up just chatting...

"You're quiet..." Mattie said to Chloe who was mostly daydreaming rather than adding into the conversation.

"Just thinkin.." she said.

"Wanna share?" Mattie asked.

"Nothing to share really. I was just thinking about my get out of jail free card."

"Power." Mattie said with a giggle. "AND you get to know you have it. Josh and I didn't even know there was a get out of jail free card until we lost it."

"I'd be saving that get out of jail free card for when you really need it Chloe." Josh said giving her a small shove. "Your bound to do something to get yourself in trouble without trying very hard."

"Hmmm." she said. "Could do...or I could plan something SPECTACULAR!"

"Don't be an idiot." Mattie said. Chloe stuck her tongue out but apart from that, ignored her. She was too busy trying to think up a stunt that would TRULY be spectacular.

"Don't do it Chloe." Josh said with a shake of his head. She made him smile he'd have had a little sister he would have liked to have had one like Chloe. She was full of spunk and sass but she was funny. "You know it'll end badly and you'll end up in trouble."

"Like you'd know anything about it." Mattie said with a smile. Here was a chance to have some fun, she thought. "You'd have to practically kill someone before you got into trouble."

"That's just not true." Josh said. "It's just that I haven't REALLY done anything yet." Mattie smiled to herself...

"I don't suppose you'd wanna put that to the test?" she said. Josh grinned...at least she was talking to him...even if she wasn't making a lot of sense.

"Ok I'll bite. How?" he asked. Mattie sat up on her bed.

"You do something that would be guaranteed to get one of us girls in trouble." she said. Josh scoffed.

"So let me get this straight...You want me...to do something stupid so that I get spanked...to prove a point?" Mattie took a minute to assess the question.

"Yerp...that's pretty much what I'm asking you to do." she said.

"I'm not an idiot Mattie."

"Ok, ok...here's a twist on that idea...what if when it comes down to it...right at the last minute...just before the actual deed...we all say Chloe did it."

"Hey!" Chloe said. "How did I get involved in this?"

"You won't actually get in trouble Chloe...you can use your get out of free card."

"Um...not a lot better!" She said indignantly. "That's asking a lot!"

"Come on Chloe...please?" Mattie begged. "What would you use it for anyway? This is your chance to prove a point to Golden Boy once and for all."

"You know...I'm getting really sick of you calling me Golden Boy..."

"OK then...Mattie said. That'll be the bet...You win and you almost get spanked then I don't get to call you Golden Boy anymore."

"And if I don't get in trouble for what ever it is?"  
>"Then I thought that would be obvious...you keep the name that suits you so well and we'll all know once and for all if you're the favourite or not."<p>

"Hmmm. Ok." He said. Anything to get this little whiner off his back.

"I don't believe I'VE agreed to anything yet." Chloe said. "I do after all hold the get out of jail free card." Mattie rolled her eyes. She could tell Chloe was in...but she WAS holding the power and she was enjoying it.

"Ok I MIGHT, go along with it...but what do I get?" she asked. Mattie pulled a face while she was thinking.

"I dunno." she said "What do you want?"

"I want something of equal or better value."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Josh watched the two girls with curiosity. They were amusing. It was like they NEVER stopped going at one another...but he wouldn't mind betting that if anyone else tried to hurt one of them they would be sorry. That was probably the only reason he'd go along with this stupid plan...he didn't care about name calling...but he did want in on the loyalty thing they were was, it wasn't the sort of thing you could ask for...you had to earn it.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Kids are quiet." Harm said.

"Uhhuh." Mac said with a smile. "You think they're all alright?"

"Yeah probably reading or something."

"Um...yeah... well I bet on the or something..."

"That is such a cup half full response." Harm laughed. "They could be reading."

"If there's a TV guide up there somewhere."

"Or an instruction booklet from one of the games."

"Yeah." Mac laughed. "Dinner's almost ready anyway so you can go get them if you want."

"Let's wait a while until it's ready to put in front of them. May as well enjoy the quiet a moment longer."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGAG

"If I give up my get out of jail free card, I want a guarantee that if I ever need it...someone is gonna have my back."

"Hmm depends what you do I guess." Mattie said with a sly smile.

"Then no deal."

"Ok, I'm only joking dork." Mattie said throwing a pillow. "So long as you keep your clothes on and you don't give our Daddy a heart attack trying to get you off the beach...and no shoplifting..." she teased while looking directly at Chloe. Josh's eyes widened. HE wasn't likely to do any of those things...surely neither of them had either...

"Really?" he said. "Like really, really?"

"That is sooo over exaggerated." Chloe said. "You can be such a drama queen."

"Uhhuh." Josh said. "What are you two...a pair of career criminals?" Mattie collapsed in a fit of giggles and Chloe returned her pillow...so hard that Mattie fell off the bed. Next thing, they were all rolling around screaming laughing and pounding each other with pillows.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac looked up as she heard a loud thud on the ceiling above her head.

"Natives are restless Harm...better feed them." Harm rolled his eyes and headed towards the stairs. When a particularly hard thump seemed to resonate through the wall, he took the stairs two at a time.

When he got there though, instead of barging straight in, he stood outside and listened.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Josh's elbow hit a lamp and it nearly crashed to the floor but he managed to catch it just in time. There was silence for a second and then another wild fit of the giggles erupted as the girls turned and started whacking the unsuspecting teen with their pillows.

"Hey!" he yelled through his fit of laughter.

Harm smiled to himself and walked back downstairs. Couldn't argue with a little horsing around to help them bond. Then a thought occurred to him about something else that would make them bond...

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Where are they?" Mac asked as she placed different dishes on the table.

"I'll get them. I thought I'd give them a minute. "

"Why what's happening?"

"Lots of fun, by the sound of things."

"ALL of them are up there together?" Mac asked with a giant smile.

"Yep."

"Well good." Mac said. "But now we have to eat."

Harm walked to the bottom of the stairs and called.

"KIDS! DINNER!" He jumped out of the way as the thunderous sound of teenage feet hit the stairs.

Conversation was free and easy through dinner, with the kids shooting each other knowing looks before giggling again. Harm and Mac for the most part just enjoyed the family moment...until Josh knocked over his drink while attempting to scoop up some more mashed potato with a shaky hand.

"Ok guys." Mac said. "Enough's enough now...calm down." They all tried to calm down until it all became too much for Mattie and a fit of tittering giggles escaped from her like an everyone else at the table were treated to quite a spectacular show and they watched in horror as milk shot out of her nose and mouth, spraying the table.

"Ew!" Chloe squealed. She jumped back and managed to pull the table cloth and the remains of her dinner with her, which clattered onto the floor leaving another horrible mess. All three of them now collapsed on the floor unable to control themselves any longer. Harm stood up and took Mac's hand. Luckily they'd both eaten enough.

"We'll be outside on the back patio guys. When your done clean up the mess ok?" There were no answers but there were three nodding heads as the kids all tried to get themselves together.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"I was thinking." Harm said. Mac frowned.

"You don't have anymore kids waiting in the wings do you?"

"No...oh God no." Harm said. "Well maybe not yet..." Mac looked over, shocked.

"Really? How many were you thinking Harm?"

"I dunno. One or two babies might be nice." he smiled. Mac rolled her eyes.

"Maybe one day when we know we have ourselves together." Harm grinned...she didn't say no. That was something.

"Ok I have another idea though...I think it would be good for the kids."

""Okayyy?" Mac said slowly.

"I think we need a dog..."

"A dog?"

"Yeah a dog. Think about it Mac...we don't have one yet which means that if we get one it would be for all the kids together at the same time. No one would own it first...they'd have to share it." Mac nodded.

"Do we really need the added responsibility?" she asked.

"I think a shared responsibility by all three would be good and it will be a common bond for all the kids." Mac nodded.

"When were you thinking this would happen?"

"Lets wait until they've been good enough to deserve a reward." Mac chuckled.

"Good then we're not talking right away then." she laughed.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for all your reviews and alerts and especially for your patience. I'll try to update some more this week if I get the chance. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 26 

After lunch the next day the kids all were back upstairs, this time they were in Josh's room.

"ANY ideas what I could do to make Harm lose it?" he asked. Something that will come close but not actually make Harm kill me, he thought.

"Hmmm. Not really." Chloe said. "It does though, have to be something that they would think that I would do... if we're going to tell them it was actually me..."

"Well that about leaves us wide open doesn't it?" Mattie giggled.

"Aha aha aha..." Chloe tittered sarcastically. "What would be the thing that would get to Harm the most?" The young girl tapped her chin while she was deep in thought.

"I got it." she said. "Smoking." The others looked at her with admiration, waiting for the rest of the details which she was happy to fill in. "We leave a pack of cigarettes somewhere he'll find it...like in your room." she said to Josh.

"That might just work." Josh said with a nod. Chloe agreed.

"See not just a pretty face."

"If you do say so yourself." Mattie said.

"Yeah..." Chloe said ignoring Mattie's sarcasm. "Mac has laundry in the dryer...she always folds and then Harm brings them up to our rooms...

"And tells us to put them away." Mattie filled in. Wow could she be any more negative? Chloe thought.

"Hmmm. Unless we were doing something else helpful at the time...like I dunno...yard work." Josh interjected.

"No way I'm risking a spanking...losing my get out of free card AND doing yard work." Chloe said.

"Oh for goodness sake." Josh said. "You can pretend."

"Good." she smiled. There had to be some perks in this arrangement.

"Where we gonna get a pack of cigarettes?" Josh asked. Mattie tried to look innocent.

"I may be able to get my hands on a pack." she said with a grin.

"Of course you can." Josh muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Mattie disappeared to her room and then came back in a flash. She tossed the somewhat squashed and battered packet onto the bed in front of Josh. He frowned.

"You smoke these?" he asked looking inside the pack to find some missing.

"Well I used to." Mattie said.

"Uhhuh." Chloe said with a grin. "Where'd you have them hiding? I'm surprised Mac hasn't found them by now."

"As if I would tell you my hiding place." Mattie giggled, giving Chloe a shove.

"You know that's really dumb right?" Josh said seriously. Mattie flushed with embarrassment.

"I TOLD you." Mattie said. "I USED to smoke...sort of."

"Ok...whatever." Josh said. "We better get on with this if we're gonna do it." He stuffed the pack of cigarettes into his drawer making sure to tuck it underneath stuff but not too far underneath that it wouldn't be found. He messed it up a bit so Harm would tidy it...he hoped.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm and Mac were in the kitchen talking when the three kids wandered through.

"We're bored." Mattie said. It was a known fact that if kids said they were bored something would be found for them to do.

"Really." Harm said narrowing his eyes. "We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

"I'm just about to fold the clothes from the drier." Mac said."You can do that if you like."

"Um... we were thinking something outside." Chloe said, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Ok with me." Harm said not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Yard work it is."

"I get the mower." Josh said. "You girls can rake."

"Hey!" Mattie said. "That's not fair."

"No it isn't." Harm said. "You can all take turns of the mower." Josh rolled his eyes.

"Guess that's fair."

"Yes it is." Mattie said poking out her tongue with a twinkle in her eye. They'd obviously managed to pull the wool over the folk's eyes.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"They're up to something." Mac said as she folded one of the girl's t-shirts. Harm chuckled.

"Maybe."

"You don't think so?" He thought for a minute and then looked out the window where the kids were arguing over the yard tools.

"No they seem pretty normal to me."

"Guess we'll see then." Mac said with a smug grin.

"Yes I guess we will."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Why don't I rake and you shovel the leaves into that bin." Mattie asked starting to rake while Josh started the mower.

"Or..." Chloe teased... "You could rake and then shovel the leaves and put them into the bin."

"Or...I could whack you with the shovel..."

"Ok ok...you only had to ask nicely." Chloe said, leaning on the shovel impatiently. "Come on then, make a pile." Mattie took a deep breath and counted to ten, maybe she should have hung on to those cigarettes...Chloe drove her to needing something sometimes.

Josh started up the mower and pushed it towards the girls making them scream. Harm stuck his head out the back door with an arm full of clothes.

"Knock it off!" he yelled. "Josh that's ridiculous! You're gonna hurt somebody."

"Sorry!" he waved. "Just messin around."

"Well don't...that's not a toy."

"Ok..." Josh noticed what Harm was holding and suddenly felt a little clammy, they were his jeans and T-shirts. And so we have lift off, he thought. This could so easily backfire...why had he let these girls talk him into this?

Harm disappeared back inside and the kids all exchanged glances before getting really busy, really fast.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm took the stairs two at a time with two armfuls of clothes, one with a pile of Josh's and one of Mattie's. He walked into the girl's room first and went to put her clothes on her bed, but shook his head at the mess. He knew he should make her do it but it would only take him a couple of minutes and truth be known they probably all had a hand in making it. He popped Josh's stuff on the desk while he quickly straightened the beds. He folded a few things in the drawers properly and hung up the jackets and put away the shoes. Finally he put away the fresh laundry before picking up Josh's stuff and taking it into his room.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Josh left the mower going but walked over to where the girls were looking worriedly up at the window of Josh's bedroom.

"What d'ya think's keeping him?" he whispered.

"I have no idea." Mattie said.

"Did you leave it where he could find it?" Chloe asked in a loud whisper.

"SHHhh." the other kids both said.

"He's probably putting our stuff away first and making the beds perfect again." Mattie said. "Just relax." Josh looked at the lawn mower, it hadn't been nearly as much fun as he thought it might.

"One of you two wanna do the mowing now?"

"I will." Chloe said.

"Josh picked up the rake and started raking the leaves into big piles and Mattie scooped them up and dumped them into the bin.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm opened Josh's closet and winced at the underwear and socks that were curled p in a heap and dripping over the edge of the half open drawer. They were going to have to give these kids a lesson in neatness and the correct way to keep your things tidy, he thought. He pulled out the entire contents of the drawer and dumped it on the bed with the intention of refolding...but something caught his eye...it couldn't be...

He picked up the packet out of the discarded contents of the drawer and shook his head. No wonder he was in such a hurry to do work outside. He probably had one of these in his pocket. Maybe they were all smoking...

Harm opened the window and bellowed as loud as he could

"You three inside!...RIGHT NOW!" Mac looked up the stairs as the three kids ran past her, there faces full of worry.

"I knew they were up to something." she said shaking her head. Now it was her turn to take the stairs two at a time to find out what on earth was going on.

TBC

.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts. They mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 27

As the three teens walked slowly into Josh's room... it seemed like they'd lost their nerve...they were all bunched up like a pack of toddlers pretending to be a train. To make the situation worse, Harm wasn't saying anything. He just stood there with his hand in the air, the offending packet scrunched in his tight grip.

"Uh oh." Mac said from her view from the doorway. Her eyes were wide and questioning but she left the interrogation up to Harm.

"Sit...all of you." he said pointing to the bed. Chloe hung back a bit but was hurried along with a pop to her rear end.

"He means you too Chloe."

"Ow! I know...I was going!" she said with just enough sass to get her another smack.

"Ok, ok."

"Right...who owns these?" The three looked up at the ceiling...down at the floor...out the window...anywhere but at Harm or Mac's faces or at each other. "Josh...this IS your room."

"Yes it is." Josh said. She didn't do it because they were being watched...very carefully...but Josh could feel Mattie mentally prodding him. He sighed. Now or never. "Ok Harm they're mine. I'm sorry." Harm's eyes widened in surprise...this just didn't add up. He'd never seen Josh smoke, not even when they'd become acquainted again, when he was living on the street.

"Did you smoke them?"

"Um...why would he HAVE cigarettes if he wasn't going to smoke them Harm?" Mattie asked with a roll of her eyes. Harm narrowed his own eyes in her direction. He was more interested in the big picture than in her smart mouth just at this moment...but they would revisit that at a later date.

"Have you smoked them Mattie?" She blinked rapidly.

"No." Ok it wasn't really a lie, she justified to herself. She hadn't smoked those that were still in the packet obviously.

"Chloe?" He asked. Chloe wasn't really sure what she was supposed to say here...it was too soon to own up. Josh was supposed to be really close to a spanking before she used her get out of jail free card...otherwise it was useless.

"I saw Josh smoking ok?" she blurted out like it had been tortured out of her. Josh turned to her in shock.

"You little stooge!" he yelled.

"That's enough!" Harm yelled. "You girls...out...go to your room."

"But.." Chloe started...

"Chloe go." Harm said.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac watched as the girls looked at each other and scurried into their room. She stood outside the rapidly closed door and listened. Raised voices. Something was going on here. She was about to open the door when the phone downstairs rang. Reluctantly, she left Chloe and Mattie and went downstairs to answer the phone.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm sat next to Josh on the bed. "I don't believe you." he said with a shake of his head.

"It was me honest." Josh said, his voice thick with emotion. Harm frowned. He still didn't believe him...might just have to see how far he'd take this lie.

"Ok then...pants down." he said. Josh's face was a picture of terror and it was all Harm could do not to laugh. These kids thought they were so good...none of them could act their way out of a paper bag. He still didn't have a clue what this was about but he was certain something was happening. Only one way to find out...direct action. "Now!"

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"I think we better go say something." Mattie said.

"What if it's not the time yet?"

"Um...of course it is you idiot...you told Harm you saw him smoking...that was a bit of a deviation from the script."

"We didn't HAVE a script."

"We kind of did!"

"No we didn't! Mattie you might have had one inside your head but I'm not a mind reader!" Mattie sat on the bed. "I thought the whole point was for me to tell when Josh was about to get spanked."

"I guess you're right." she had to admit finally. "I just thought it would be easier. I didn't think Harm would kick us out."

"We better go tell now."

"I guess. You might have your get out of free card but I don't." Mattie grumbled as they headed for the door.

"Sucks to be you." Mattie said with a grin as she gave the older girl a friendly shove.

"You are such a brat..how come you're the only one who isn't gonna get spanked?"

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"I won't tell you again." Harm said. "Take your jeans down now." Josh looked at Harm's face and gulped. He was deadly serious and he was waiting. Ever so slowly, he undid the button on his pants and dropped them and closed his eyes while Harm arranged him across his knees.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance to tell the truth." Harm said with his hand raised high. Josh clenched his cheeks in anticipation not sure whether he should will the door to open or not. "Last chance...tell the truth.."

"Harm it was...me"

"Ok Josh you give me no choice." He took hold of the band on the wriggling teen's boxer shorts and prepared to lower them. The cool air suddenly creeping onto Josh's nether regions panicked him.

"Noooo!" she squealed.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Uh oh." Mattie said. Mattie grabbed the door handle and retched it open. Both girls stood I the doorway with their mouths ajar. Thankfully Harm had balked and Josh's boxers were still intact.

"STOP!" Chloe yelled. "It was me!...Nice camo boxers by the way..." she grinned. She had nothing to worry about...she had the get out of jail free card...

Mattie was looking...satisfied. So Josh had actually been about to get it...and on the bare ass by the look of it...and he was gonna take it. She smiled at him and he sort of smiled back, while he did his best to pull up his jeans with one hand.

"Harm can I get up now?" he asked.

"For now." Harm helped him to stand and then took Chloe's arm.

"Start talking."

"Um well see I... they're my cigarettes and I um...I hid them in Josh's drawer for a joke."

"Uhhuh...and you smoke these cigarettes."

"Yep. Just put them in the old mouth and light them up." she said "Like to blow smoke rings too."

"Really." Harm said. She was lying too. What in the hell was going on around here?

"Yes really." Chloe said.

"Everybody sit back on the bed." Harm said. "I don't believe any of this and I want the truth. NOW!"

"You had to say you blew smoke rings didn't you Chloe." Mattie said shaking her head. "You are SUCH a drama queen." Chloe stuck her tongue out.

"At least I didn't just stand there and say nothing...Even Josh tried to say SOMETHING and he was over Harm's lap with his God awful underwear showing..." Josh smiled at Chloe's back handed compliment. Harm was saying nothing and just taking the argument in. He'd learned more in the last thirty seconds than he'd been able to figure out all day.

"What's wrong with my underwear...?" Josh asked.

"One step better than Batman." Chloe answered. Mattie giggled. She couldn't help herself.

"HEY!" Harm yelled. "Everyone's in trouble here! Focus!"

"Not me." Chloe said with a smile. "I have a get out of jail free card." Harm rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Honey that may have covered you for one of the lies."

"WHAT?" Chloe yelled. "That's not fair!...See! I thought you said I was safe?"

"I thought you would be...sorry." Mattie said with a wince. "But I didn't tell you to deviate from the original plan."

"Ok, YOU." he said to Mattie. "You seem to be in charge of 'THE PLAN'. Start talking."

"Me?"

"Yes Mattie. I want you to start talking. Start at the beginning and don't stop until I know what on earth is going on." Mattie looked at the other two who both shrugged. Harm was really pissed. Not much point trying to get of trouble now, it was just gonna make it worse.

"Ok...it was kind of a test..." Mattie explained from beginning to end exactly how this had all started. Harm's eyes widened and narrowed at different parts but mostly, he said nothing.

"Well for the record? You were wrong." he said finally. "Josh WAS going to get spanked for smoking." Josh blew out a relieved breath.

"Now he's gonna get spanked for lying, as are the rest of you." Harm bit out. He didn't like being played at all and especially not by his own kids.

"Aww come on Harm.." Chloe said. "No one got hurt. And what about my get out of jail free card." Mac had been quietly listening from the doorway. She could see what the kids had been doing and she could see Harm needed a minute...

"You know Harm I think we should talk and the kids should wait for you in their rooms." he nodded. As the girls got up to leave together, he stopped Mattie.

"You wait in our room." he said quietly. "You both need to reflect on your own." She rolled her eyes but went anyway. Harm shook his head at Josh who smiled nervously and then left closing the door behind him.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac stepped into his waiting arms and he held her tight, resting his chin lightly on her head.

"Penny for them." she said. He sighed deeply.

"They were testing me."

"Well yeah...they're teenagers Harm...it's in the job description."

"No...I mean they were specifically testing me. They still thought I was favouring Josh."

"Ahhh. Well I guess then they have their answer now don't they?"

"Yeah they do." he said.

"Don't over think it Flyboy...it is what it is." He nodded and drew her into a deep kiss.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"  
>"No...I don't think you have. You may have showed me... in other ways..."<p>

"Ok, time to deal with the brats." he said finally.

"You want me to take one of them..."

"Yes!" he said with a smile. "But I think under these circumstances I don't want anyone to be able to say they weren't all treated with the same hand...pardon the pun." Mac giggled.

"Then I guess I'll go work on dinner." He kissed her again briefly and then headed into Josh room.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Josh jumped when the door opened and Harm stepped in.

"You're really gonna...you know...spank me?"

"Oh yeah."Harm sat beside him on the bed. "You don't think you deserve a spanking?"

"I don't want one."

"That's pretty much the point. A moot point."

"You don't care what I think?"

"Yeah I do..." Harm took Josh's arm and helped him to stand while he was talking and stood him between his legs. "When you make the decision to lie...you're making the decision that you want a spanking." With that, he tipped the teen over his knee, this time though he let him keep his jeans on.

"OW!" Josh yelped as Harm's hand came down hard on the back of his jeans. "That hurt!" Ignoring the obvious statement, Harm brought his hand down several more times in the one spot. Josh rocked from side to side to try and avoid the sting. Harm moved places but didn't stop.

"Harm stop!" Josh whined. His bottom had really started hurt. Unfortunately for him the spanking didn't stop. If anything it stepped up and became harder and faster. He sucked in a breath and held it as he tried not to cry, but it was almost impossible as his rear end burned. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he started to cry. Harm stopped immediately and stood the boy up and pulled him in to hug.

"Shh." he soothed. Josh was a little uncomfortable at first he sobbed quietly while standing awkwardly in Harm's arms, but after a while he sunk in and leaned his head against the warm shoulder.

"I'm sorry I lied Harm." he said.

"I know." Harm said. "You're forgiven."

Harm left to go deal with the girls and Josh flopped onto his tummy on the bed. His butt hurt and he was sleepy, but kind of at peace and strangely happy.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe wasn't so happy. What good was a get out of jail free card if it only got you like off one little tiny thing. When Harm opened the door she was read for him...

"This is so not fair."

"How so?" Harm asked. You had to give it to the kid, she had stamina...and she really liked the sound of her own voice.

"I only went along with this cos I didn't think I would get in trouble."

"I know...but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be in trouble. That was meant for a trivial thing. None of this was trivial. You risked getting someone else in trouble on purpose and you lied...more than once."

"I was never going to let Josh take the fall."

"Chlo...you told me you saw him smoke."

"That was more like poetic license."

"It was a lie."

"But.."

"But nothing. Because you had a freebie happening you can keep up your pants." Chloe blew out a frustrated breath. There was just no negotiating with man.

"Come on." Harm said. Chloe stood and reluctantly dragged herself over to Harm's side.

"You could be totally damaging my inner self you know." she grumbled.

"It's not your INNER self that I'm gonna be burning." He tugged her arm and she tumbled over his knee and clutched at his jeans to steady herself.

"Ow! Ow ow!" Harm waisted no time in heating her upturned bottom with sharp rapid fire spanks. He smacked her bottom over and over as she wriggled and squirmed in an effort to avoid the stinging smacks.

"Please Harm it hurts...ouch!" she yelped. Harm raised his arm and brought it down really hard on the underside of each cheek and then stopped.

"Yeow!" she screeched as the burn in each cheek multiplied with the final smacks. As Harm helped her stand she sniffled and rubbed her sore bottom. She flung her arms around Harm's neck and sobbed into his shirt.

"Shhh. It's ok now." he crooned. "It's all over."

"I'm... sorry... I lied." she said with hitched breaths. Harm set her away a little and kissed her forehead.

"I forgive you honey." he said.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie was already crying quietly. She was in big trouble and it was all her own fault. She didn't know what had been wrong with her lately. Except, she'd been jealous...and she really did think Harm was playing favourites. Well this had proved her wrong that was for sure, but now she'd outted her smoking habit and she lied and tried to get other people in trouble...she was toast.

"Hey Harm." she said as the door creaked open. Harm smiled and came to sit on the bed next to her and took her hand.

"What on earth has gotten into you lately?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Could I plead insanity?"

"Hmmm. Nope." Harm said. "You can tell me what's been going on in your head though." Mattie's eyes filled with tears and her lip wobbled.

"I...I guess I was jealous. I wanted to see for myself if you were playing favourites."

"And?"

"I was wrong." she sniffled.

"Uhhuh."

"Ok then...could we say lesson learned and move on?"

"No." Harm said and he was no longer smiling. "Do you have anymore cigarettes?"

"No."

"Good. It finishes now. If you're really struggling with it you need to tell me and we'll get you some help."

"Ok." Harm was pleased that Mattie was wearing sweats...it would make it easier in one way to do what he was going to do.

"Mattie your whole attitude has been unacceptable lately before this even happened and I'm not putting up with it another day... the smart ass quips constantly and the sniping at everyone. No...more. Josh is as welcome here as you and Chloe...treat him that way."

"I do..." Mattie said suddenly bursting into tears.

"No you haven't. You've been tolerating him and that's not fair. He shouldn't have to go along with some scheme to get him in trouble to prove anything to you. You're not the boss."

"I know." she sobbed.

"Good. It's so unnecessary Mattie. I adore you.. and no matter how many kids we end up having..nothing will change that." He held his arms out and Mattie fell into them. After a brief but warm hug Harm turned her and settled her over his knee. Mattie gasped as her sweats were yanked down to her knees.

"Nooo." she yelled. She held her breath, hoping to hell that it was just her sweats Harm pulled down. It was...but as fire burst across her bottom with the first smack, she found her panties offered very little protection.

"OW!" Her hand shot back to protect her smarting rear but it was immediately captured, leaving her open to the next flurry of spanks that set her backside burning. "Please Harm..." she pleaded.

Harm did his best to ignore Mattie's tears while he thoroughly spanked her. She had had this coming for a while and it was time he put a stop to her acting out. Finally after a few more smacks to the lower part of her bottom he stopped and pulled her into his arms. By now Mattie was sobbing desperately. She clutched her burning cheeks and tried to rub out the sting but it didn't help. Harm had never spanked her that hard before.

"Come on Mattie, it's over now." The distraught girl gave up trying to sooth her backside and clung onto Harm's T-shirt and buried her face. She absorbed Harm's gentle comfort and slowly her sobs turned to slow hitched breaths. After a long time she lifted her head.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded and sniffed.

"I'm sorry Harm." she said. "I'll be nicer to Josh...I like him really."

"I know."

"Can I go back to my room now?"

"Yeah...go commiserate with Chloe.." he laughed. "You can swap stories about how mean I am."

Mattie turned.

"You're not mean Harm." she said with a sad smile. "You're a good Dad."

"Go on...get outta here." Harm smiled. Never had four words made him happier.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. Once again I apologise that it's taken me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 28

Two weeks had gone over and the kids had returned to school, except for Josh who had to do his home school work at the office. He was doing amazingly well...the beauty of home schooling was that he was able to work at his own pace. It was looking very like he may be able to join the others by the next semester. Finally it seemed like they'd behaved long enough to deserve an award.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Breakfast had been rushed to say the least as both kids and adults alike anticipated the day. All the kids knew was that they were going somewhere...not where and not why...their folks wouldn't tell them anything, no matter how much they begged. They could tell though that it was something special and something big...

"Why can't you tell us where we're going?" Chloe said when they were finally in the car and on their way. Mac felt as though they were heading out to get a new baby...in a way they were. This dog would be another piece of their family puzzle...one she and Harm hoped would bring them all together.

"The movies?" Josh asked. He was clutching at straws. He had nothing, he knew it was bigger than the movies but it was all he could think of.

"Nope." Harm said grinning at Mac. They both knew how pleased the kids were going to be...

"Amusement Park?" Mattie asked.

"No not this time." Harm said although it was one to put on the list for another time.

"Bowling...is it bowling?" Chloe asked. Another one...Harm thought...they didn't do enough of those fun family activities.

"No it isn't bowling." Harm said. "Now shush...you'll all find out soon enough. If they didn't stop guessing one of them was going to get it and totally ruin the surprise.

"An ANIMAL SHELTER!" Chloe squealed a while later.

"We're getting dog?"Josh asked. "Really?" He'd love to have a dog. He imagined a big dog with a sloppy tongue bounding all over the back yard with him licking his face.

"Are we Harm?" Mattie asked. Harm smiled.

"Yes we're getting a dog. One dog and we all have to agree." Mattie saw herself with raggety bitsa mutt with a friendly face and kind eyes.

"We'll agree!" Mattie said happily. "Won't we?"

"Can we get a puppy?" Chloe asked. "A little fluffy puppy?"She would love to have a puppy that was small enough to fit in a purse. She could make it all pretty with a bow in her hair.

"We have to see what's there Chloe." Mac said.

"Ok, but if there IS a puppy?"

"We'll have to see what everyone wants."

"EVERYONE likes a puppy Mac..."

"Chloe...enough." Harm said.

As they entered the office of the shelter, they could hear the sounds of dogs barking behind the heavy doors. The woman behind the desk suggested the kids go and take a look around while they filled out some paper work. They didn't have to be told twice and they bounded through the doors...each heading to the sound of the dog they thought was calling to them.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Do you think that's such a great idea Harm?" Mac asked. "You KNOW they're all going to pick a different dog."

"And they're probably going to fall in love with the dog they've chosen."Harm said. He knew though that the key to them all finally finding peace once and for all was going to be in the art of compromise. They had to agree on one dog or have no dog at all...it would work, he was sure of it.

"Uhhuh. That's the problem."

"Mac...this is just the start of lots of things they're going to have to compromise on..."

"I guess."

"I know...give them the benefit of the doubt...you never know they make make this really easy for us." He tried hard to believe his own words but the odds weren't really with them...these kids could argue about anything.

"Uhhuh." Mac said. She was not convinced...not at all.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie walked towards a cage and a medium size dog leapt at the metal that was between them...he was barking and panting and licking her fingers as she put them through the bars.

"You are sooo cute...yes you are...yes you are." she said to the sweet dog. She didn't want to leave him but out of the corner of her eye she could see the dog in the next cage waggin it's tail excitedly as he waited for her attention.

Josh walked towards a different cage where there was a very large black dog. He ran over to the bars and threw himself onto his back.

"Are you smiling at me? Really...I think you are...We could do with a canine comedian at our house..." he laughed, putting his hand through to tickle the dog's belly. Like Mattie though, he had to drag himself away so he could give some more dogs a chance. He knew there were probably lots of dogs like this one that were just as cute and just as desperate to find a home and people to love them. He wanted to take them all. It wasn't long ago that he was a homeless waif just like these dogs...just the human kind.

Chloe walked past several cages stopping at a few to pet the dogs and talk to them. This was so sad...it was gonna be impossible to choose she thought. Hey were all so happy to see them and so willing to love, even though they were just strangers to them.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Ok." A girl called Mandy said. "Forms all filled out...all you have to do is go join your kids and choose..."

"Ok then." Harm said with a smile. He took Mac's hand and they went to join the kids.

"Any luck?" Mac asked Mattie.

"There's so many...I want all of them...I don't want to leave any here."

"I know honey but we can't take them all and you know that people are through here all the time...someone will be along to choose one of these dogs soon if we don't pick them."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do." Mac said. God she hoped so...she was very aware herself of all the sets of eyes following her.

Both Chloe and Josh found Harm before he found them.

"I can't choose!" Chloe wailed. "They all want to come with us Harm I can just feel it."

"I didn't think this would happen squirt but I agree...so hard."

"I know...let's take a look together." Harm said.

JAGJAJAGJAGJAG

It was a long morning and by lunch time they'd been through the place several times. They just couldn't choose. In the end Mandy came in to try and help.

"Can't choose?"

"What's through there?" Mattie asked. She pointed to the only other door they hadn't been through. Mandy didn't know what to say exactly. That was the last place that dogs went before they finally had to...well give up on them...it was the worst part of the job.

"That's where our oldest dogs are...most of them are older than ten years...some have been orphaned because their owners have...passed." The sad truth was...that like children...most people wanted a young dog.

"Awww... that's so sad." Chloe said.

"Can we see them?" Josh asked.

"Can we please?" Mattie asked. Mandy looked at Harm and Mac who both nodded.

"Ok." she said. Her heart pounded through her chest...it was against the rules for her to try and push any dog towards a potential owner but she hoped...she herself had a soft spot for these dogs. At the moment they only had three. Maybe one of them could get a reprieve.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mandy opened the cage and they all filed were three very soft and comfortable dog beds and three very different dogs. The funny thing was that they had chosen to all squeeze onto the same bed. Two were on the large side...and one was tiny and possibly one of the ugliest dogs Harm had ever seen. Although her tail was wagging, her teeth looked to be caught on her lip in a permanent snarl... her hair was more like wire and extremely thin...parts of her were bald all other two didn't move but they moved closer to their small friend to protect her.

"It's alright." Mattie cooed. "We won't hurt her." As if he'd understood, one of the other mutts stood briefly and licked her hand. The other jumped off the bed and went and sat on Harm's foot.

"Awww geez." he said. He had a terrible feeling his plan nad just gone awry. It wasn't only the kids that had fallen in love...or in guilt or what ever you would call it. He looked at Mac that was petting the ugly little dog in Chloe's arms and they knew...they couldn't leave any of them to this uncertain fate...they would have to take all these waifs.

Harm looked at the three desperate faces. The fact that not one of the kids had actually asked was in their favour.

"They have to stay outside..." Harm said. Mac giggled as the kids all whooped and yelled.

"Is it ok if we take them all?" Mac asked Mandy. Mandy's eyes were full of tears.

"You would make my year." she said.

"Now I need you kids to understand..." Harm said as he drove home with a car full of dogs and kids. "Having one dog inside would be bad enough...but we really can't have three dogs in the house."

"Ok Harm." Mattie said.

"Chloe? Josh?"

"Yes Harm." they both said.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

It had been a long day and they'd finally settled the dogs and had dinner. Harm lit fire and Mac put on a movie while the kids got drinks and made popcorn.

The kids got a pillow each and laid on the tummies as Harm and Mac settle on an arm chair. Before long the room was filled with heavy snores...three sort of ugly, elderly dogs had found the larger sofa so comfortable that they couldn't keep their eyes open.

TBC

Just a short note. I have just had a book published by Blushing Books. It's called Becky's Last Chance. The name I'm writing under is Constance Masters. It is a little racier than I write on here but if you're over eighteen, I would love it if you took a look. Thanks :)


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts and for the support for my book. I also have a blog happening called creativelyconstance...still learning about blogs so I don't know how interesting it will be but you're all welcome to visit :)

Chapter 29

"But she doesn't like it out there Harm!" Mattie whined hanging tight to her ugly little friend. The bow atop her head didn't do a lot to improve her appearance, but she felt prettier..the girls were both sure they could see it on her face.

"If the other dogs have to go out then Daisy does too." Harm said sternly.

"The other dogs aren't outside." Chloe said.

"Oh?" Harm said. This was getting ridiculous. They'd agreed...he'd given them a few days to settle the dogs in but now they had to get them used to being outside, the house was starting to smell like a kennel. "Where are Rocky and Bullwinkle?" he asked with frustration.

"Rocky's in Josh's room." the girls said together.

"And Bullwinkle?" Mattie shrugged.

"Dunno." Chloe said. "Isn't Daisy looking better Harm?...She's prettier don't you think with her hair brushed and fixed?" Harm patted the small dog's head as she nuzzled his hand affectionately with her sticking out tooth.

"Yeah she's a beauty alright." He lied. Poor little thing was the ugliest mutt he'd ever seen but she was sweet in her own way. Sort of. "Now take her outside...show her what grass is."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm took off in search of Josh and Rocky. He knew he was in there because he could smell him from the doorway...the dog not Josh.

"Josh that dog has to go outside." Josh looked up from his book and did his best to look vacant like he had absolutely no idea what Harm was talking about.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"The DOG...Rocky? He stinks and he has to go outside."

"Rocky?" Josh asked...his voice sounded like he had no clue but his eyes darted to the lump inside his bedding that was whining at the insult.

"Uhhuh...large smelly hairy dog..." Harm pointed to the rather large and very obvious lump in the bed. He pulled back the covers...Rocky gave him a hang dog expression and laid his head on Josh knee. It was clear where his loyalty had been placed, firmly in Josh's lap.

"Come on Harm...he's not hurting anyone...he's lonely out there."

"He's not lonely...he has two other friends who need to be out there with him."

They're not out there either."

"So I've been told. The girls were told to take Daisy outside...again...just a few minutes ago. Now take Rocky out there too." Rocky yawned and closed his eyes. "Feigning sleep won't help."

"Ok." Josh said putting down the book he'd been pretending to read and picking up a ball. "Can he come inside tonight?"

"If you give him a bath." Harm said wrinkling his nose. On cue Rocky farted... "Oh geez." Josh looked at Rocky who hung his head.

"Not helping Rocky...He's old Harm he can't help it."

"Take him outside." Harm said trying not to laugh.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm continued his quest, this time his search was for Bullwinkle. He went downstairs and checked the family room...nothing. The kitchen...still nothing...he checked every room downstairs and even went outside where the other two dogs were laying in the sun with their friends. He checked out the garage...even the laundry room. Where could he be? Harm thought. He didn't want to admit it but he was starting to think he might have gotten out of the back yard some how. There was no way he wanted to alert the kids and start what he knew would be a major panic.

"Bullwinkle?"he hissed as loudly as he dared. "Bullwinkle...!" He looked out the back window again and all the kids and two of the dogs were accounted for. There were only two members of the family missing. Bullwinkle...and MAC.

He took the stairs two at a time and went straight to his and Mac's room, not bothering to knock. "Mac?" he called. Mac came out of the bathroom drying her hair...only it didn't look wet...not at all. Her fluffy white robe appeared to be covering her freshly showered body...but something wasn't right. The room wasn't steamy and...

"Hi..." she said distractedly pulling the robe around her a little tighter.

"Where's Bullwinkle?" Harm asked with a grin...she was worse than the kids...she did how ever look very cute while she was trying to get away with hiding another one of the smelly mutts.

"Couldn't you find him?" she asked. She knew they'd agreed that morning that the dogs were going outside but she just couldn't resist Bully's big saggy sad face...when he'd heaved himself up onto their bed and rested his giant head in her lap and licked her arm, he'd won her over. When she'd heard Harm pounding up the stairs it was all she could do to just move him into the bathroom.

"Takin a shower?" he asked... "Again?"

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

The kids all laid on the grass with the other two dogs.

"You think he's found where Mac was hiding Bullwinkle yet?" Chloe asked with a giggle.

"Probably." Josh said. Maybe they'll let us keep the dogs inside if we bathe them."

"Good idea." Mattie said. "Where?"

"The downstairs bathroom." Chloe said."We can regulate the shower better and not scare them."

"You think Harm's gonna go for that?" Mattie asked. "It's a people bathroom...we bathed Daisy in the laundry room sink."

"Yeah but Daisy weighs practically nothing..." Josh said. "How the hell ARE we gonna lift Rocky into that sink...specially if he doesn't want to go in there."

"True." Mattie admitted.. "And Bullwinkle's even heavier."

"Uhhuh." Chloe said. "We'll take Daisy with us...she won't run away if we need to use all our hands to keep Rocky in the shower."

"Ok...let's do it now while there's still enough sun to get him dry."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Are you looking for the dog or measuring water now Flyboy?"

"Hmmm. Don't care about the water..." he said creeping closer. Before she could stop him he tugged on the tie of her robe and it fell open. "Uhhuh."

"Ok...would you believe that I put these shorts on after my shower?"

"Nope." he said with a grin. Mac giggled.

"Would you believe that I was just about to get INTO the shower?"

"Nope...the only thing I believe, is that your fibbing to cover for a giant dog that's hiding in our bathroom...Come out Bullwinkle." Bullwinkle waddled his giant self out and once again sat on Harm's foot and yawned.

"Now where did you come from?" she asked the dog.

"You lied to me Mac." Harm said with a grin. You know what happens to the kids when they tell lies...

"I'm not a kid." She said backing further into the bathroom...grateful that her new friend was anchoring harm to the spot by his foot.

"You're acting like a kid." He challenged. Mac smiled, her eyes twinkling...

"He's cute though isn't he?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I wasn't..." Mac chuckled as Harm tried to shake his foot free. Finally he succeeded and she backed faster into the bathroom but Harm was on her in a minute, he bent her over the counter and raised his arm, ready to give her a playful spank or two...

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

It took all three kids to get Rocky into the shower but he seemed fine. They wet him with some warm water from a bucket first so they could soap him up. The he started to cry...whimpering over and over, not liking the feeling of the wet stuff at all. They all felt really bad for him and tried to get the job done quickly. The real trouble came though when they tried to rinse him. Chloe adjusted the spray from the hand held shower nozzle to warm and then proceeded to rinse off the muddy looking suds. Rocky suddenly stopped whining and bolted...knocking over Josh and Mattie in the rush. Chloe made a dive for him but he was too quick...seemed he could actually move fast if he had to. He ran through the kitchen... the shiny tiles slowing him a little as he ran seemingly on the spot for a minute or two. Finally he escaped and ran into the living room dropping suds everwhere he went.

JAGJAGAGJAGJAGJAG

Bullwinkle jumped to attention when the tall man raised his hand to his friend. He growled menacingly as he approached Harm...stealthily eyeing off Mac's threat... Mac's eyes widened and Harm immediately brought his hands to his sides.

"Only joking Bullwinkle...seriously." Mac leaned up and kissed Harm to show the dog that she was ok.

"See...he loves me...it's ok." she said. She patted the dog's head and he calmed. Harm tried to pat his head as well but he just glared at him...making sure he knew that he wasn't quite forgiven yet...no one was going to hurt his Mac.

Harm opened his mouth to say something...that it wasn't the end of it...that the dog had to go outside... but there was giggling, yelping and shouting from downstairs so he went to see what the commotion was.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm ran down the stairs and into complete mayhem. Kids and dogs and mess were all over...He stood and scratched his head. He had no idea where to start. He looked down and Daisy was smiling at him with her crooked one toothed smile and wagging her tail and he couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of it all. He did the only thing he could. He sat on the bottom step and took Daisy into his lap...and burst out laughing.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and alerts. You kind people mean a lot to me and I love to hear from you, even more so when you're nice. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Just a reminder that if you bought my book 'Becky's Last Chance' from Blushing Books, I'd love it if you could leave me a review. I am working on a sequel to that story and there will be another book not related to the first one at all, called 'Times Up' out soonish...so I hope you like that one too. :)

Chapter 30

Peace reigned again in the eclectic Jag household. The dogs were all bathed and dried and looking as pretty as any of them were going to look. They were all in the living room being petted by the fire while the kids all watched a movie.

Harm looked around with a mischievous smile when he realised the dogs were all busy. And they were all busy downstairs. He may have lost the battle to get the dogs outside again, but at least with a toddler gate installed at the bottom of the stairs he'd managed to get the family to agree to keeping them all away from the bedrooms. His bedroom in particular was off limits. He chuckled at the memory of the afternoon, before he'd been interrupted by Bullwinkle, Mac's new personal body guard. Luckily for him the call of the warmth in front of the fire had superseded the old dog's need to protect Mac from the man that fed and housed him...well one of the people that fed and housed him...or at least told the kids to feed him when they forgot.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac was stacking the last of the dishes in the dishwasher when she felt Harm's warm breath on the back of her neck.

"We have unfinished business." he said.

"Ah...no, no we don't." Mac said with a giggle.

"Oh yes we do...and your friend is otherwise engaged."

"I have to do...something."

"Oh?" Harm asked with a grin.

"Yes..."

"What?"

"Uh...laundry."

"Nope. I did it already."

"The floor?"

"Done this afternoon when I helped the kids clean up the mess." Harm didn't wait for anymore excuses he tugged Mac's hand and towed her towards the stairs. She couldn't help but let out a squeal when Harm jumped over the gate and picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder before jogging up the stairs...

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Did that just happen?" Mattie asked with a horror filled look.

"Uhhuh...Mommy and Daddy are making out." Chloe said in a cutesy voice to Daisy who looked suitably impressed.

"Eww..." Josh said turning up the TV to try and block the image from his brain.

"So gross."Mattie said. Chloe tipped her head on the side in thought...

"You know... I wonder if they'll get married." she said. Mattie shrugged.

"Maybe."

"They kind of are already." Josh added.

"Kind of and are is not the same at all." Chloe mused. "Wouldn't it be fun to have a wedding...like a real wedding..."

"As opposed to a fake wedding." Mattie quipped.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do... and it'd be great but we can't make them."

"I don't see what all the fuss is about with a piece of paper."Josh said once again turning up the television. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Harm probably thinks the same thing but it IS important. He has to be the one to ask though."

"That's right...so there isn't much we can do about whether they do or whether they don't."Mattie said.

"We could give him a push...Harm I mean...to ask her."

"Nope...stayin out of it Chlo." Josh said. This has trouble written all over it. Chloe looked dramatically offended.

"How can we get in trouble by HELPING Harm to see what he wants...what they both want...?" Chloe said...

"Your ideas are always trouble." Mattie said... "But a wedding between Harm and Mac...has merit...I'm in." Josh turned up the TV to block them out...didn't help they just talked louder.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac yelped as Harm darted through their bedroom door with her dangled over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she giggled.

"Ok." he said with a shrug, that made her feel like she was going to slip to the took a seat on the edge of the bed and tossed her over his knee.

"No Harm..." she said pummelling his legs with her fists and kicked her legs about wildly. "Let me up..." Harm brought his hand down with a light smack on the seat of Mac's jeans.

"Sorry I can't hear you?" he said clapping his hand off her bottom.

"What are you doing Flyboy? Are you crazy?" She was seriously considering taking a leaf from Bullwinkle's book and taking a big chunk out of his leg...but he had the upper hand at the moment. Literally.

"Nope...just getting a little retribution for this afternoon when I do believe you aided and abetted a criminal of the heavily set ugly mutt persuasion and then lied about it..." he said again tapping on her backside, although a little harder.

"I was kidding...I was just kidding." she said through her fit of the giggles.

"That mutt was gonna eat me!" he said with a resounding whack.

"Hey! That one hurt!" Mac said with a wince.

"Dogs downstairs."

"Ok. ok."

Harm let her up and then ducked when she swung a playful punch in his direction. He caught her as she tumbled onto his chest and he held her tight as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

XXX

"Ok so how do we go about making them see they should get married?" Josh asked finally realising the girls weren't going to allow him to stay out of it.

"Hmmm." Chloe said. "I can't think of everything. You two have to bring something to the table."

"What did you bring to the table huh?"

"The IDEA..." Chloe said incredulously. "Really Josh...I can't believe you'd even ask..." she scoffed.

"Guilt." Mattie said ignoring the other two. "Harm has a need..."

"Gross Matt." Josh said, his face screwed up with distaste.

"Yuk Josh...I not that kind of need. I mean a need to be a really good father."

"Go on..." Chloe said ...this idea had merit...maybe. Josh was listening intently...it was something more than nothing after all.

"Harm wants to be the perfect Dad." she said. The others nodded in agreement. "Sooo...if we make him think that we're SUFFERING or we NEED them to be married parents..."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Both now showered and dressing in pyjamas, Mac turned to Harm. "Don't you think that..." she said pointing to the place on the bed where Harm had taken her over his knee. "That THAT is gonna happen again...I'm NOT one of the kids."

"I think I KNOW that." Harm wiggled his eyebrows. She slapped his arm playfully.

"I mean it."

"I was playing."

"I know and playing's fine as long as that is all it is."

"You loved it." Mac blushed.

"I'm trying to be serious here Harm."

"So am I...YOU LOVED IT." Mac's face was even redder.

"Stop..." Harm just kept nodding annoyingly, thoroughly enjoying his girlfriends discomfort.

"Finally giving up and opting tom change the subject, Mac headed for the door.

"Let's go join the kids." she said.

"Yep good idea." Harm agreed. But as Mac reached for the door handle his grinned.

"Better keep that dog downstairs." he said narrowed her eyes.

"If I feel like it I will." she said.

"If you wanna risk it." Harm said a twinkle in his eye.

"Ugggh." Mac grunted before walking through the door and shutting it behind her before Harm had a chance to get out of the room.

Staring at the shut door Harm smiled.

"She loved it." he said out loud to no one.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"That's brilliant." Chloe said. She was impressed.

"You need to keep one thing in mind though Chlo." Josh said.

"What?"

"Subtlety."

"Are you saying that I can't be subtle?"

"No...what I'm saying is that you're a drama queen." he said throwing a pillow at her head. Rocky raised his head in a bored fashioned and barked. These kids were nice but they were definitely disturbing his quiet evening.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts and of course for your patience.

Thank you to GibbsFan for her input into this story. Your help was great. :)

Thank you to Carla who has been a great help with reviews and retweeting my stuff :)

Thank you everyone who has bought my books Becky's Last Chance and An Unexpected husband. For those that haven't they can be found on Amazon Kindle and Blushing Books. They are written under the name of Constance Masters. I would really appreciate some reviews...A LOT in both places if anyone can spare the time. Thanks :)

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 31

"Harm?" Chloe asked. She'd been the elected one to ask. She WAS the baby after all. Sort of.

"Yes honey."

"Can we go to church tomorrow?" she asked. Harm looked at Mac and she shrugged.

"I guess so. Is there a reason? Are you worried about something."

"No." Chloe said with a sigh. "No not really."

"Are you sure?" Mac asked a little more intuitively.

"Does there have to be something wrong for me to want to go to church?" she asked, her hurt expression formed perfectly on her angel face.

"Of course not." Mac said. "But usually if we suggest church you suddenly get an attack of some exotic disease."

"I'm not a heathen Mac." she said testily.

"No." Harm said. "But you are a typical teenager that would rather spend half of Sunday in bed given the chance."

"I NEED to be closer to God Harm!" she wailed.

"Ok ok." Harm said holding his hands up in mock salute. "If you don't want to tell me what's wrong..."

"I can't tell." Chloe said looking at Harm out of the corner of her eye.

Mac rolled her eyes. Now she was SURE something was up. Still she couldn't wait to hear the rest of this dramatic story.

"You can tell me anything." Harm said. "But you better tell me quickly cos I didn't fall down in the last hail storm."

Mac giggled. She was somewhat relieved, she actually was starting to believe he was falling for it. His smile told her that he wasn't even close to believing a word their dramatic one said.

"Pardon?" she said innocently.

"Spill." Harm said dryly.

"Oh all right." Chloe said. "It's just. This is so hard Harm. I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"I'll survive Chlo I swear."

"OK. I'm a little worried about our souls." she said in a whisper.

"Oh really." Harm whispered back. Half of him wanting to smile and the other half frowning.

Oh Brother! Mac thought.

"Uh huh." Chloe said. Her eyes even huger than usual.

"And why all of a sudden is your soul in such danger?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" she whispered.

Harm looked at Mac and she gave him a minuscule nod.

"Come on." Harm said getting up to go outside, Chloe hot on his heels.

When they'd settled themselves on the porch he patted her leg.

"Ok. What's all this about?" he asked.

"Well." Chloe said. "I'm a bit worried about the fact that you and Mac aren't married."

Harm's head shot up. He hadn't expected that.

"That worries you?" he asked.

"Kind of." she answered. I mean not REALLY worried. I don't think anything. I'm not ashamed of you or anything."

"Oh thanks." Harm said with a crooked grin. "I'm so pleased."

"But it's not really about what we kids think."

"Uh huh." Harm said.

"No. It's about what GOD thinks." Harm ran a hand over his face.

"I'll take what you've said on board." he said a little more crisply than he meant to.

Chloe got up and went to go inside but he yanked on her sweater and she turned. "Sorry if I made you mad." she said.

"You didn't." Harm said pulling her into a hug. Truth is he hadn't thought of he and Mac being a bad influence but it was something to think about. "You can go and tell the others that the message has been received." he added with a grin.

"Um.."

"Save it." he said. "Oh and I think church tomorrow would be an excellent idea."

"Not if you don't want to." Chloe said. After all church was a means to an end. If it wasn't necessary...

"I want to." Harm said. "In fact I think we should go every week."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie and Josh were laying on Mattie's bed watching TV waiting for Chloe to come back and tell them how she did.

She winced. "You want the good news or the bad news?" she asked.

"The bad news." Josh and Mattie said together.

Chloe plonked herself on the end of the bed. "You know you teo told me to make him feel guilty. You didn't tell me exactly what to say."

"Oh God...we're not gonna like it are we?" Mattie asked.

"Probs not." Chloe said. "But it won't be so bad."

"Chloe." Josh said trying to get her back on track.

"We're going to church tomorrow."

"Oh." Mattie said.

Josh smiled.

They both thought it was going to be worse than that. "That's not so bad." Chloe said.

"Nah, I don't mind church." Josh said.

"Good cos Harm says we're going every week." She said.

Good work Chloe." Mattie said."We may never get to sleep in on Sunday again."

"It's not that bad." Josh said. "What did you say?"

"I told Harm that we were worried about them not being married. That we were worried about all our sous."

"Well that was subtle. Not." Josh said doubling over with laughter.

"Every Sunday?" Mattie said, shaking her head. She couldn't help but smile at Chloe's dramatics though. She would have loved to have seen Harm's face.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Church tomorrow?" Harm said to Mac when he found her in their bedroom.

"Yeah sure." she said with a frown. "What's got into Chloe?"

"It was a set up." he said. "She was obviously the canary sent into the mine."

"Uh huh." Mac said with a giggle. "But what did they want?"

Harm sat on the end of the bed where she was laying. "To tell us that their souls were hanging in limbo because we're living in sin."

Mac's eyes widened. "They really think that?" she said.

Harm shrugged. "Who knows." he answered. "It is something to think about though. I guess I think of us being married already."

"Yeah."

Harm playfully ran his hand up her leg. "Would you want to marry me Mac?"

"Not because the kids want us too." she said "I think I'd like a bit more romance and thought thrown into my proposal too."

"That wasn't a proposal Mac." he said. "I know you deserve better than that. I was just thinking out loud."

"And I was just answering you out loud." she said tossing pillow at his head.

"When I do propose? You won't be able to say no."

Mac blushed. "We'll see what you can come up with Fly boy."

"Yes we will." he said.

JAGJAGJASGJAGJAGJAG

"Mattie!" Mac said for the third time. "Put that phone away at the table."

Mattie rolled her eyes. As if it wasn't bad enough that they were up at the crack of dawn on a Sunday, now she couldn't even set plans up for the afternoon. She hadn't seen Max in ages.

Mac snatched the phone and moved it away from Mattie. "Eat." she said.

Mattie spooned a mouthful of cereal into her mouth and chewed dramatically. The others ate fast, Mattie was clearly pushing it this morning and they didn't want to be involved.

"Knock it off Mattie and eat your breakfast." Harm said. "We're out of here in fifteen minutes."

"I am." she grumbled. She just wanted Max to reply. Of course he was probably asleep. EVERYONE normal was still asleep.

When they were about to leave Mac passed Mattie back her phone. "Leave it off while we're in church ok?"

"Of course." Mattie said. "That goes for all of you."

"I didn't even bring mine." Josh said. He didn't understand what the obsession was with always carrying a phone.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie had turned her phone off when they got out of the car like Mac had asked her to but as the second hymn started curiosity got the better of her. It had to be ten fifteen, maybe Max was up...

"I'm just going to the bathroom." she said. Mac nodded.

The second Hymn finished and the Minister started his sermon. He was a good ten minutes in when Harm realised Mattie was still missing. He looked at Mac and she nodded. He would have gone himself but he could hardly march into the ladies rest room to find her.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie had totally lost track of time. Max was finally up and as soon as she'd turned her phone on it bleeped several messages. She put down the lid and shut the door making herself as comfortable as possible under the circumstances to enjoy herself for the first time that day.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac walked into the ladies room and narrowed her eyes. One of the stall doors was closed and she could hear giggling coming from within.

"Mattie?" she called.

"Um...Mac." she said. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You'll be out now!" Mac said. "Are you on the phone."

The door opened and a less than sorry looking Mattie marched out.

Mac held her hand out. "Give it to me." she said. "I specifically asked you NOT to turn it on in Church." she said.

"I didn't." Mattie said.

"Pass it over Mattie." Mac said. "Seeing as how you can't resist the temptation for an hour, I'll keep it until after church."

"I'll leave it off." Mattie said.

"You told me you'd leave it off before." Mac said. "Come on, they'll send out a search party for us."

Mattie moved passed her without making any attempt to hand over the phone.

"Mattie?" Mac said holding her hand out as Mattie passed her.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"You suck." Mattie said tossing her treasured possession to Mac as she walked past. "Ass." she added under her breath.

Mattie jumped a mile high when Mac's hand connected hard with her skirt covered backside.

"Oww!" she yelped.

"Watch your mouth, AND your attitude." she said.

"Sorry." Mattie said begrudgingly as the two made their way back inside.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

I'd like to thank you all as always for the lovely reviews and alerts.

I'd also like to thank everyone who has bought my books and reviewed them on Blushing Books or Amazon.

Becky's Last Chance and An Unexpected Husband.

The reviews really help with the sales and on Blushing it helps to get me and keep me on the Most reviewed list. I really appreciate those that took the time. Big Hugs.

For this chapter I would like to give a BIG thank you to GibbsFan who had a lot of input into this chapter :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 32

Harm's eyes focused on Mac first with a look of confusion before they found Mattie. Mac was clearly angry and Mattie was flushed. Yep Mattie had managed to piss Mac off again this morning it seemed. Without saying a word Harm shifted over leaving a space between he and Mac. He pointed to Mattie and then to the space.

"No." Mattie muttered scornfully in a what she imagined was a whisper.

In a silent church though it was more like a low hiss. The woman behind Harm tut tutted and his face flushed with embarrassment and not a small amount of annoyance. The hard stare that he gave the sulky teenager did the trick and she moved into the spot between her folks without another argument. She did however slink down into the seat with her arms crossed. Harm turned and gave the tutting woman a half smile and she grinned smugly. It was almost enough to make Harm send Mattie back where she'd just come from, but not quite. Instead he tapped her leg and made her sit up. Self preservation having left her body when she was deprived of all the sleep she thought she needed, Mattie turned and popped her gum.

Mac opened her purse silently and produced a tissue which she held out to Mattie with narrowed eyes. Mattie slowly and deliberately took out the gum and dropped it dramatically into the tissue.

Chloe looked at Josh with wide questioning eyes. His answer was to roll his eyes and shrug. This strange new world of females was more than he try and figure out. They were all just crazy sometimes.

Harm sighed with relief as the last hymn wound down and the preacher moved to the back of the church to farewell the parishioners.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

They were no sooner out of the church and on their way to the car when Mattie started on for her Harm had made a beeline to unlock the car so they could get the hell out of there before they out on any more of a show.

"Can I have my phone back now?" she asked.

"Nope." Mac said.

"Why?" Mattie whined. "It's not fair. You said I could have it back after church."

"That offer was on the table before you said that I 'sucked ass'."

Mattie glared at Mac.

"I didn't say the last bit out loud...well I didn't mean to."

"Go get in the car Mattie and not another word about your phone".

"But I need it!" she said. "I was going to see Max this afternoon."

"Was going to, is correct. You won't be seeing Max today Mattie." Mac said sternly with a look that told Mattie there would be no more correspondence entered into.

Like she cared about that with the mood she was in. "I hate you." she said as she climbed into the car in a sulk.

"You get in." Josh hissed to Chloe.

"I don't wanna sit next to her." Chloe whispered back. "She's got steam coming out of her ears."

"Get in the car!" Harm said finally losing his patience. "he had no idea what was going on between Mac and Mattie but he knew he'd had enough of it. He just wanted to get home and find out off Mac what had happened in the bathroom.

Mattie stared out the window in disgust.

XXX

As the angry young girl watched the cars and the trees flying past the window on the trip home, it occurred to her that she may need to change her tack a little if she had any hope at all of getting her phone back and resurrecting anything of her afternoon.

"Mac?" she said sweetly.

"Yes Mattie?"

"I'm sorry. I just haven't had enough sleep ok?" she said.

"Thank you Mattie." Mac said. "I accept your apology."

"Now can I have my phone back?"

"No Mattie." Mac said. "I'm happy that you're sorry but that doesn't mean there are no consequences for your actions."

"But..."

"But nothing." Harm said interceding on Mac's behalf. "Mac's the adult and she's spoken so enough."

"You both suck and I'm not sorry." Mattie said. Poor timing she realised when Harm pulled into their driveway.

As soon as the car stopped four doors swung open like a car arriving at the scene in a police drama. Mac wanted to get her hands on the little brat that had been giving her grief all morning ...Chloe and Josh were keen to get out of the line of fire and Harm wanted to get to Mattie first. He did. He swung her sideway and popped her bottom hard. "Get up stairs to our bedroom and wait." he said.

The other two made themselves scarce and Harm grabbed Mac and pulled her into his arms. "Hey." he said. "You need to calm down."  
>"I am calm." Mac said testily.<p>

"No...I don't think that's true."

Mac took a couple of deep breaths. "It's ok I'm ok." she said. "She has just been SUCH a brat this morning."  
>"I know." Harm said. "I'll fix it. You need to tell me though what I'm fixing and why."<p>

"I don't need you to fix it." she said grumpily.

"I think maybe you do this time." Harm said. "You're upset and angry...not saying you don't have a reason, but that doesn't change the facts."

"Ok."

"Then you need to tell me what happened."

Mac retold the story as it happened and Harm's eyes widened at the language and the didn't know what was eating Mattie but what ever it was it was no excuse...in church of all places!

XXX

Mattie sat on the corner of her bed. How had this day gone so wrong? She'd been in a bad mood from the very beginning and she didn't know why. She'd just wanted to sleep. She didn't mind church, not really. It was just that it was so should make it later...about lunch time...There'd still be time to sleep in and then still time to do stuff in the afternoon. Sunday was supposed to be the day of rest after all! Nobody understood. They were all so OLD and unreasonable. Allowing her to send a few simple text messages in exchange for having dragged her out of bed at such an ungodly...ok Godly hour. NOT much to ask at all.

She jumped when the door suddenly opened and Harm stepped in. She was happy to see that he was holding her phone.

"Finally." she said. "I knew you'd understand." She tried to swipe her phone out of Harm's hand but he was quicker and held it out of her reach.

"Not so fast. Sit." he said.

"Oh Come on!" she said. "Really? You're on Mac's side? But it's so..."

"Hey!" Harm said. "You're in trouble here."

"Harm it isn't exactly the 'unpardonable sin', it's just a phone!" she said saucily.

"Hush." Harm said. "What you don't realise Miss is that the phone is just a symptom of the major problem."

Mattie flopped back on the bed. Now a lecture! Could this day get any worse?

"Sit up." Harm said. He sat on the bed beside her and pulled her arm until she was sitting up beside him. "Now I hate to tell you but I didn't bring your phone in here to give it back to you."

"Huh?" Mattie said incredulously. "You brought it in here to tease me with it?"

"Of course not." Harm said. "I'm a fair person Mattie and so is Mac."

"Mostly." she said grumpily. "Why'd you bring it in here then?"

"So that you can message Max and tell him you need a rain check."

"NO!" Mattie wailed. "PLEASE!"

"Sorry."

"I'll apologise to Mac I promise."

"You WILL apologise to Mac anyway and after you send your message to Max telling him you have to reschedule, you'll pass it back to me without attitude." Mattie didn't realise but it was a test. Harm thought he would see how this punishment worked. If she gave the phone back without anymore attitude and she apologised to mac nicely he would leave it at that...

Mattie rolled her eyes. "You know Harm you used to be a really cool guy. When did you become such a control freak." she said with a roll of her eyes.

One eye roll too many she realised as she found her self suddenly draped over Harm's knee.

"Sorry Harm!" Mattie said suddenly having a complete change of heart...must be the church kicking in at last. "I have SEEN the LIGHT!" she cried. "Comedy Harm... a bit of a laugh to break the tension...maybe?"

"Nope." Harm said brusquely, although that last couple of statements did nearly crack him up. Still, he was the Dad and he couldn't allow himself to be wound in to her feeble attempt at avoiding what she had sorely earned. He tipped up her skirt easily and spanked her hard on the seat of her boy shorts. Church had made something easier that morning it seemed. At least she was wearing a dress.

"Ouch Harm that hurt!" she yelped.

Harm landed several hard smacks in the one place and then moved to the other cheek, giving it the same treatment.

"Harm!" Mattie wailed. "Please!"

"Is your attitude GONE?" Harm asked while he continued to spank Mattie's wriggling bottom hard.

"Yes. Yes!" she panted. "It's GONE, I swear!"

Harm spanked a few more times on the underside of each cheek and then stopped. He righted the now sniffling teenager and gave her a big hug. "That could have gone so much easier." he said.

"I know...I'm so..rry." she sniffed. "I was just in a bad mood."

"You need to learn to control that honey or I'll have to help you to control it."

"Are you still taking my phone?"

"Yes. For the rest of today."

"Ok. You still want me to message Max?"

"Yes and then you know what else you have to do."

"Uh huh."

"And you better mean it."

"Ok."

Harm held out his arms and she fell into them.

"I love you Harm and I love Mac too. I will mean it when I say sorry."

Harm hugged her tight. "So let's hope church goes better next week huh?" he said.

Mattie's eyes widened with surprise. "We're really gonna do this next week too?"

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you all for you patience, and your subtle reminders... that does spur me on a little faster lol. Thanks also as always for the reviews and alerts.

There's a free Halloween short story on my blog if anyone would like to read it. The competition is over but all the stories advertised by various authors are free. I'm sorry I didn't have time to let everyone know earlier.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 33

Mattie stuck her phone under her pillow and smiled. Thank God she'd managed to stay out of trouble for a while. Tomorrow was Halloween and she and Max and the others had plans. The others being her friends, not Josh and Chloe. Not that she wouldn't have included them if she could but well Josh could go either way where a plan was concerned. He could go along with it or he could blow the whistle and essentially wreck their whole plan and Chloe? Well Chloe was Chloe. There's no way she'd be able to contain her excitement. They'd be sure to get caught and then everything would be ruined. Better to wait for the street to be a little crowded and then sneak off.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

When the house was silent, Mattie snuck downstairs and started the first part of her plan. Supplies. She opened the pantry and cursed under her breath at the squeak the door made. Within the general noise of the day the squeak went unnoticed, but when the house was silent and the only sound was two snoring old dogs, it may as well have been a bomb. She looked around nervously at first and then shook her head. What was she worried about? She was only getting food. All she had to say was that she'd been hungry if someone asked.

She shovelled a bag of potato chips, a packet of cookies and various other snacks into the pockets of her baggy sweat pants and then wrapped her robe around her and tied it before heading for the stairs. Her foot was on the bottom step and she almost made it when Bullwinkle shoved his head in front of her almost tripping her.

"Shhh. Bull, bed." Mattie hissed.

Bullwinkle tried to nudge open her robe.

"No, you ate already." she said patting the big dog's head affectionately.

Bullwinkle whined loudly and then collapsed onto her foot in in a huff.

"One cookie." Mattie whispered as she tried to open the packet without making a noise. Impossible. Bullwinkle barked.

"Shhhhh. Ok two." she said holding out two chocolate chips. "But that's it."

Bullwinkle snatched his midnight snack and trotted back to his favourite perch on the rug in front of the TV. He glared at the stupid thing that wasn't showing any pictures and lay back down. His long dribbly tongue lapped around his mouth to make sure he hadn't wasted any of the sweet crumbs before he once again succumbed to sleep.

Mattie let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and continued up the stairs.

"Shouldn't give dogs chocolate you know." Josh said in a creepy voice. He was standing at the top of the stairs with a flashlight shining under his chin.

Mattie jumped. "Josh...you scared me half to death."

"What are you up to?" he asked, flicking the light up and down and around Mattie to see what she was hiding.

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Oh I don't know. Could be that your sneaking around in the middle of the night, feeding the dog…looking suspicious."

"I was hungry." she said said trying to get past him.

"Uh huh. If you were hungry you would have eaten something. You weren't eating you were hoarding."

"You're full of it." she said.

"I don't really care." Josh said. "Just make sure you leave me out of it. Every time you girls get some kind of brilliant idea I get spanked. Not this time, I'm out of it."

"Fine." she said. "Sounds good to me, just don't say anything to Chloe."

"As if." Josh said. "This thing you have planned... is it with Max?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to know."

"I don't. You're not going somewhere with Max alone though are you?"

"NO!" she giggled. "Of course not."

"What's so funny?"

"You almost sound like a big brother."

"I guess I do." Josh said. "Just be careful."

"Awww. You care."

"I care that Harm gets through Halloween without confiscating all our candy and tanning our asses."

"That would be nice." Mattie said. SHE was probably going to end up in trouble but it'd be worth it.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Chloe, you can be a vampire with a long skirt or pants." Harm said. "There's no WAY you're going to parade around the streets with your dress up around your...you're not wearing it that's all."

"I bought a longer one Harm, " Mac said. "She bought one on line that wasn't really meant for a young girl

"Good." he said, giving the young girl a pointed look. "You check next time before you buy anything."

"Yours all set Josh?" Mac asked. "You need me to do anything to your costume?"

"Nope. I just have to paint some blood on my mask and my knife…and no it's not a real knife."

She smiled. "Nice. Mattie?"

"Nope. Im fine. I'm a nice safe witch with a long dress and a big wart on my nose. Ugly as all get out Harm, no one will look twice at me."

"Good." Harm, said. "There's some crazy people out there, you can't be too careful."

"I have to go to school." Mattie said getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "You two coming?" She did her best to push away the guilt that always crept over her when Harm was all caring and parent like. The fact that he and Mac would be worried when she didn't come home ate at her but not enough to make her change her mind. She'd find a way to leave them some kind of message so they knew she was ok. Then they wouldn't worry so much, they'd just be pissed at her. Her butt would pay later she was sure but it'd be worth it.

"I guess, what's the big rush?" Chloe said.

"I'll catch you up." Josh said.

"I wanna see Max before school that's all." Mattie said. Truth was she didn't want to sit at a table with people when she couldn't make eye contact.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course you do." She shoved the rest of her pop tart into her mouth and waved goodbye as Mattie dragged her out the door.

"See ya." Josh said a couple of minutes later as he went to catch the girls.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

I can't believe they're letting us Trick or Treat with our friends." Chloe said excitedly. Her friends were all allowed to trick or treat by themselves, but Chloe was amazed that she was. "Harm and Mac can be a little over protective. I get that they're new to this but they don't always have to assume something bad's gonna happen."

"I know." Mattie said distractedly.

"Now why would they assume there'd be trouble?" Josh said, finally catching the girls.

"Who knows." Chloe said.

"I was being sarcastic ya dork." Josh said. "They think that because when one scheme is done you two either collectively or separate are on to the next."

Mattie shrugged. "Worry about yourself." she said poking out her tongue.

"I intend to." Josh said pointedly.

"Hey! I miss something?" Chloe said.

"Nope." Mattie said. "Wanna swap for favourites tonight after we're done?"

"Sure." Chloe said unaware that Mattie had just gotten away with changing the subject.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Josh crossed the road to the school when he saw a couple of his friends standing out front. He'd finally passed the tests that he needed to get into the school at a grade above Mattie. He had paid attention and studied hard. Seems he wasn't as stupid as he thought he was. The intense home schooling had got him up to date in no time. School was so much better than learning by yourself. For the first time in a long time he was enjoying just being a kid.

He happened to turn just as Mattie leaned up to kiss Max...on the lips. He frowned. That kid better not have any weird ideas about being alone with his si..., his...what exactly was she? Basically she was his sister and he'd break that weirdo's arms if he had ideas about her.

"You trick or treating with us?" his friend Tyler asked.

"Yep." Josh answered with a grin, for the moment forgetting about Mattie who was now out of sight and out of mind. "This Halloween he intended to have fun, no matter what."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"It is safe isn't it?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah sure it is." Issy said. "They would have pulled it down by now if it wasn't. It's just haunted so no one wants to buy it."

"Okay..." Mattie said. No reason to be scared of a few ghosts. It wasn't like they could actually do anything to you.

Max clung to the fingers that were tightly entwined with his own. "I'll protect you." he said.

"Awww." Buzz said. "Ain't that sweet."

"Let's see what kind of a hero you are." Max said. "Bet your the first one to cry."

"Really." Buzz said. "I bet that I will stay longer than any of you."

"Let's make it interesting." Amy said. "First one out has to do the homework of the last one out, for one week."

"Sure." Mattie said. "So just to get it straight, last one out is the last one to physically leave the house?"

"Yeah."

"What if Max and I leave together?"

"Hmmm." Issy said "A have to choose between you."

"Sounds fair." Max said. He didn't really care about the prize. He was doing it for the fun.

"Food?" Issy said.

"I have some snacks and almost a packet of cookies." Mattie said.

"Almost?" Max chuckled.

"Long story."

"Guess we'll have time tonight."

"Yes we will." Mattie said with a grin.

TBC tomorrow I promise :)


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all so much for the reviews and favourites. Thought I'd surprise you all with another chapter LOL Hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 34

"We get it Harm!" Chloe whined. "Please can I go Mac? I don't want them to go without me."

Mac looked at Harm and a look exchanged between them.

"You may go." Harm said. "You can all go, but make sure you stay with your friends and no destroying anything."

Chloe would have loved to point out that it was TRICK or treating but she wanted to leave now, not after another lecture.

When the house was finally emptied of teenagers Harm frowned at Mac. "How come she does that?"

Mac giggled, she knew exactly what he was getting at. "I guess she sees me as the soft touch in this relationship."

"Hmmm." he said neither agreeing or disagreeing. "Thanks for not undermining me anyway."

"My pleasure...hey listen..."

"What?"

"Nothing. We are alone in an empty house without kids."

"Ohhhh." he said pulling her into a hug and kissing her soundly. "The kids won't be back for a while. We could take this upstairs." he whispered as his hands started to roam beneath her T shirt.

AS if on cue the door bell rang.

"Damn...trick or treaters." Harm said.

Mac chuckled and took the big bowl of candy towards the door. There mightn't be many."she said.

Harm swung open the door to find two little fairy princesses standing in front of them.

"Trick or treat!" they sang in unison.

"Well hello there! Don't you two look sweet." he said dropping a chocolate bar into each little pumpkin.

"Thank you." they sang back at him before toddling off.

Harm looked out into the street and his eyebrows rose. There were princesses, witches, angels and superheros of every description outside bouncing from house to house, there was no way they were getting alone time for a couple of hours at least.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Which way are you goin?" Josh asked Mattie.

"Which way are you going?" Mattie asked back.

"I'm meeting the others up there." he said pointing.

"I'm meeting my others...ALL of them that way." Mattie said. "I swear I'm not spending the night with Max alone."

Josh eyed Mattie suspiciously. "Ok." he said "I believe you, but if I find out different I'll..."

"You'll what?" Mattie giggled. Max had to be at least four inches taller than Josh and was much bigger built. Josh had grown heaps since he'd been with them but he still had a fair way to go to match Max. Still, Max wasn't the fighting kind but she didn't need to tell Josh that.

"I'll tell Harm."

"That's playing dirty Josh." Mattie said seriously.

"So is spending a night alone with a boy."

"I told you Im not." Mattie said.

"Good. Then you have nothing to worry about and neither do I."

"Ok."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie and her little gang stood at the large rusty gates of the abandoned house. No one wanted to be the first to open them.

"You sure we have enough food?" Buzz asked.

"Yes!" they all chorused. They'd trick or treated all the way there and each of them had brought food and drinks from home.

"Geez just askin. He said. "Candles?"

"I brought candles." Max said. "Something to light them with?" Max had given up smoking when Mattie had been persuaded by Harm, none too gently to give up the habit the last time.

Amy dug a lighter out of her pocket and held it up. "We're all set...someone may as well open the gate." she said. "Unless you're all chicken."

Never one to hide from a challenge Buzz swung the gate open and stepped onto the path. "It's just a creepy old house." he said.

The small group walked together up the path, really together, like you could hardly slide a blade of grass between them. As they clambered up the rickety front steps they creaked and groaned under their collective weight. The front door swung open as they approached.

"Ok...that's just creepy." Issy said.

"No it's not the lock's broken." Buzz said. "See. He fiddled with the door handle, showing them how it made no difference at all to the gears.

"Still creepy." Amy said.

"You wanna go home?" Max asked.

"No." Amy said. "Not unless the rest of you do."

"I don't." Buzz said.

"Me either." Max said squeezing Mattie's hand.

"I'm not scared." Mattie said.

"Ok then." Issy said. "Let's just go inside."

They each took a step into the unknown much talked about spooky house of the neighbourhood.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe dragged herself up the front path, the weight of her sack pulling her sideways.

"Looks like you got yourself quite a haul." Harm said.

"Sure did." Chloe said. We had so much fun Harm.

"I'm glad honey." he said. "I'm really proud of you for coming back right on time."

"I could hardly walk another step." She confessed with a grin. "But I would come back on time anyway."

Harm bent down and kissed the top of her head just as Mac came out to join him.

"Hey Chloe." she said. "Have fun?"

"Yep." the young girl answered. "I just need to get a drink and use the bathroom and then Im gonna see what I got!"

"You see the others?"Mac asked.

"Josh is just up the block." Chloe said before disappearing into the door.

Mac dropped onto the top step and Harm sat beside her. "One down, two to go."

"One to go." Mac said as Josh started walking up the path.

"Hey bud." Harm said. "Have a good time?"

"The best." Josh said.

"See Mattie on your travels?" Harm asked.

"Not since we left." Josh answered truthfully.

"She should be along in a minute." Mac said.

"Yeah." Josh said. "I'm gonna go and get a drink."

"Ok." Harm said.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"That girl is not going to be sitting by Christmas." Harm said looking at his watch again.

"There could be a rational explanation." Mac said trying to ease the tension to no avail.

"I'm gonna question the other two, see what they know." Harm said.

"Good idea." Mac said. As Harm stood, Mac's phone rang.

"_Mattie? She asked. _

"_No." the voice said. "This is Kiel, Amy's Mom."_

"_Sorry." Mac said. "I thought..."_

"_Is Mattie not home yet?" Kiel said._

"_No, she's not." _

Mac looked at Harm who sat back down so he could hear.

"_Sissy's Mom just called and she'd had a call from Buzz's Dad...their all missing. I was hoping you'd_

_say they were at your place."_

"_Well they all appear to be together at least."_

"_Yeah." Mac said. "What about Max?"_

_Harm's phone rang next. "Hi." he said. _

Harm explained about the phone call and then after a few minutes he hung up.

"I'm looking too." Mac said having hung up.

"You should stay here with the others."

"They'll be fine."

"Rick has a pretty good idea where they might be."

"Oh?" Mac said.

"Apparently there's an old abandoned house that the kids dare each other to stay the night in on Halloween."

"Ohhh." Mac said. "You're gonna go and drag her home aren't you?"

"Um yeah." Harm said. "What else?"

"We could have some fun first." Mac said. "It is Halloween after all."

"What kind of fun?" Harm asked. He could see the twinkle in Mac's eyes.

"The kind that will make them rethink their brilliant decision."

To be continued tomorrow...


	35. Chapter 35

So sorry this is later than I thought. I hope you all enjoy it and don't think it's too silly. Just a bit of Halloween fun! Oh and of course…thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I enjoy them all.

Check out my website constance masters . com no spaces

Chapter 35

"It's late." Mac said. "There shouldn't be anymore trick or treaters this time of night. Stay inside and don't answer the door."

"Where'sh Mattie?" Chloe asked with her mouth full.

"Not here." Harm said, adjusting the pack on his back. "Don't worry about that Chlo, just do what Mac says."

" 'Kay."Chloe said. "We'll be fine. Won't we Josh?"

"Yeah. Fine." He didn't turn away from the TV for a second.

"You don't know where Mattie is do you Josh?"

"Nope. No idea." Josh said. Thankfully he didn't.

Chloe looked at Harm's bag suspiciously. "What you got in the bag Harm?" she asked. "You too wouldn't be about to do any Halloween tricks would you...cos defacing houses is frowned upon in this house."

Harm made to snatch Chloe's sweet loot.

Chloe snatched it tightly to herself. "Whatever you have goin on just go tight about your business." she said sweetly. "Because YOU are the adults and WE are the kids."

"Yes we are." Harm said with a smile.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

By the time Harm and Mac got out the front of their house, the other parents had joined them.

"I know exactly where they'll be." Max's Dad said with a grin. "This is gonna be the best fun I've had on Halloween for years."

"What's the hammer for?" Harm asked.

"I know the house." Rick said. "I may have pulled a similar stunt myself when I was a kid."

"I bet." Harm said.

"So did my little sister when she was the same age as these kids." Rick chuckled. "THAT was even more fun than hiding in the house. Well I was hiding in the house...my friends and I were and we scared the crap out of them. So much fun."

"You don't think that's a little mean?" Amy's Mom asked.

"Maybe...so is scaring the crap out of your parents by not coming home."

"I say show us the way." Issy's Mom said.

"I'm with her." Mac said.

The eclectic group of adults looked a little like the village people as they hurried up the street excitedly behind Rick.

"Trick or treat!" Mac sang.

When they got to the house they all huddled at the back of the house. The light inside the house was dim and flickering.

"They have candles." Rick said. "My battery operated fan should take care of blowing them out."

Harm snickered. "Who are you MacGuiver?"

"I taught MacGuiver everything he knows." Rick said.

"I have some stuff." Harm said opening his bag. "Chains."

"Ooo. That and some banging on the pipes with my hammer."

"I have some ideas too." Mac said.

"I wanna help."

"Don't leave me out." Issy's Mom said. "I wanna scare the life out of the little devils too."

"We'll sneak upstairs lightly and then stomp on the floorboards in all different rooms." Mac said.

"You wanna weigh in Mike?" Rick asked Buzz's Dad.

"Ahh...how about I get everyone into the house?" he said producing a spud bar.

"Ok...lets go...quietly." Harm said.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie stuck a lit candle under her chin as she launched into her ghost story. The other had all had turns and quite frankly she thought Amy's was LAME.

The light under Mattie's face highlighted her messy long hair and big wart she'd attached to her nose and she spoke in a gravelly, menacing tone.

For the most part the others were unimpressed until they heard what sounded like a clang against a pipe in the basement below them.

"What was that?" Issy yelped.

"Nothing. It was nothing Iss." Mattie said with extreme irritation. How was she supposed to build a story if they didn't shut up and listen.

"I think I heard it too." Amy said scooting closer to Buzz.

"It's just the house settling." he said.

"Are you sure nobody lives here?" Max said.

"Seriously?" Mattie whined. "You too? I'm trying to tell a scary story here people."

"Sorry." Max said with a wince. It wasn't often that Mattie growled at him like that.

Mattie once again put the candle under her chin and started her story. This time there were three very distinct clangs against metal.

"Ok...I heard that." Mattie said moving the candle quickly and dropping hot wax all over herself."Crap...oh crap the wax." Without thinking she blew out the candle.

"That was the last candle Mattie." Issy squeaked.

"No shit Sherlock." Mattie said. "It wasn't me that only bought three candles. I brought food. Candles were on Buzz's list."

"Geez...stress less." he said. "We CAN relight it." He fiddled in his pocket and found his lighter but it wouldn't spark.

"Maybe we should just go home." Amy said.

"I'm not giving in." Mattie said.

"Me either Max said.

"Or me." Issy said in a very tiny voice.

"Ok." Max said. " There could some old matches in the kitchen by the stove...I say we go look...together."

"I don't have a better idea." Mattie said.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Harm, Rick and Mike had to try extra hard to hold it together when they heard the kids bickering above them. The voices were moving. When they could hear them by the basement door Harm held up his chain.

"I'm going to drag it up the stairs." he whispered.

"I'll bang the steps at the same time." Mike whispered back.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Amy tripped over Buzz's big foot and bumped into Issy who knocked into Mattie.

"Pushing won't get us there any quicker." she said.

"I didn't push!" Issy said. "Amy did."

"I fell." She said.

"Maybe you shouldda worn like normal shoes." Buzz said looking down at where the shoes would be if he could see them."

"You can't even see my shoes." she bit back.

"You never wear normal shoes."

"Focus people." Max said. "I think I can feel the fridge."

"I wonder what's in it?" Buzz said.

"Gross!" Amy said. "Nothing eatable."

They all stopped and turned to the stairs... there was a thump...rattle...a thump...rattle...

"It's coming closer!" Mattie screamed.

They all turned and ran back to the other room.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Issy said.

"Me too." Amy said.

"Ok, ok." max said. "We'll all go upstairs together and find it."

"You're not watching me pee." Issy said emphatically.

"Me either."

"We're not watching anyone do anything."Buzz said. "We can't see a hand in front of our faces."

"We'll wait outside the door." Max said. "Once we find it."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac and the other women were sitting at the top of the stairs listening. Waiting for a clue for the best place to hide. Now they had it. They each took off in different directions with their flashlights.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Is everyone sure they don't just want to go home?" Mattiasked as they stood at the bottom of the rickety old stairs.

"Do you?" Amy asked.

"No!" Mattie said hoping someone else would be the first to give in.

"Me either then." Amy said stubbornly.

"Meither, either." Mattie said.

"Are you two done?" Max asked.

"Go ahead." Mattie said with a firm hold on his jacket.

Max put his foot tentatively on the first frail step. THUMP! Clang, clang , clang came the sound again near the basement door. Max ran up the stairs with everyone else behind him.

"That's not the house settling!" Mattie said. "It sounds like it's going to fall down."

"Maybe we should go." Max answered nervously, although he wasn't happy about going back down the stairs. At least it was quiet upstairs. Very quiet.

"I can't." Issy said. The last fright downstairs had cinched it. She needed the bathroom and she needed it now. "I really have to go."

"Ok." Max said. "Stick together and we'll find it."

"He felt his way along the wall and when he cam to each door he opened it and listened.

"What're you listening for?" Buzz asked. "Someone to invite you in?"

"Water, pipes, anything that sounds like a bathroom doofis."

"Oh..."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mac stood in the bathtub with the shower curtain shut so no one could see. She had to wait for exactly the right moment..."

Issy's Mom snuck back to wait at the top of the stairs and Kiel waited at the bottom, having crept back down when the kids reached the end of the hallway where the bathroom was.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"This is it, I'm pretty sure." Max said. "We'll all go in together t make sure and then Buzz and me'll wait outside."

"Ok..." Issy said. "Peeing in some old bathroom where you couldn't see a thing, wasn't the ideal but when you had to go..."

They all shuffled in behind Max who was feeling his way still. When he reached the shower curtain he knew he was in the right place. Trouble was it was old and perished. When his foot caught on a loose tile and he stumbled, he grabbed it to save himself from falling and that's when Mac screamed as loud as she could.

It was total havoc. The kids screamed blue murder and dashed fro the room and back down the dark hallway they'd just come from.

Issy's Mom shone her torch under the mask she'd donned and roared before flicking the torch onto the stairs briefly so the kids wouldn't fall. When they reached the bottom of the stairs there was another grossly masked creature that was bent over wailing.

Open mouthed and terrified the kids all fled to the front door. When they flung it open, the Dad's were waiting for them.

"TRICK or TREAT!" they yelled.

TBC...really really sorry this was later than I promised. It was one of those days :)


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you all so much for your patience. Thank you also for all reviews and reminders regarding this story and some of the others. I'm trying to do better.

One moreIG thank you to everyone who bought my new book My House, My Rules. It is on the Ho new reads erotica list on Amazon. It also made it into Amazon's erotica top 100. So if you haven't grabbed a copy, you might like to. I think it's the closest so far to my writing on here.

Drop by my website you'll find most links there to my stories. Or come and say hello on my blog at creatively constance.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 36

"I can't believe you tricked us like that Harm!" Mattie said with as much petulance as she dared. "That was underhanded and sneaky and, well, just plain old mean!"

"Don't even go there." Harm said. He held his hand up to stem any further protests. "And don't go the whole '_I was so embarrassed' _route either. If you were, it's your own fault."

"Mac?" Mattie whined. "We were just having some fun. You remember what it was like to be a kid don't you."

"You did the wrong thing Mattie. We were worried." Mac said.

"You don't understand. Neither of you understand."  
>"No Mattie you don't understand that you can't just stay out all night and worry us like that."<p>

"It wasn't all night." Mattie whined. "You two are just too old to remember what it was like to be young and free."

"Is that right?" Mac said closing the distance between her and the young teen. "Well I'll tell you something Miss, by the time you get out of this house THIS time you are going to be OLD and GREY!"

"Harm!" Mattie wailed switching to Harm to try and find a more sympathetic ear. "PLEASE!"

"What She said." he answered. "Now go up to your room and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Mattie rolled her eyes dramatically as she gave Mac a wide berth as she headed for the stairs.

"I can never do anything fun." she grumbled.

"Go." Mac said pointing to the stairs.

"I'm going." Mattie said. "Geesh."

Mac crossed the room in a second and slapped Mattie's rear end hard. "Enough backchat Miss."

Mattie rubbed her bottom as her attitude slipped away.

"Sorry." she said softly. "But it was soo embarrassing."

"We weren't the only parents there and you weren't the only one that would have been embarrassed." Mac said a little more gently.

"And you won't be the only kid in trouble." Harm said pointedly.

"Go on to bed." Mac said. "Don't make things any worse for yourself."

"Yes Ma'am." Mattie said with resignation.

JAGJAGAGJAGJAGJAG

"So what do you think?" Mac asked Harm later as they cuddled in bed.

Harm ran his fingers lightly along her arm. "I don't know. I was mad before, and she did worry us..."

"But it WAS Halloween."

"Exactly." Harm said. "I say we ground her for the weekend and if she keeps her attitude in check then we leave it at that. Agree?"

"Yeah." Mac said. "Sounds good."

"Besides, we did have our own Halloween fun." Harm added with a smile in the dark.

"Yes we did. That was SO fun."

"Uh huh." Harm chuckled. "The looks on their faces."

"Priceless."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie woke feeling tired and banged her alarm to shut it up. Her head was foggy from lack of sleep but as she blinked a few times, her head started to clear and she winced. Damn. It had seemed like SUCH a great idea and well worth the trouble she was going to get in, until said trouble was looming. She blew out a frustrated breath and dragged herself out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Where'd you go?" Chloe asked as she was just about to disappear into the bathroom.

"Haunted house." she muttered.

"No WAY!"Chloe said. "And you didn't share?"

"I knew I would be getting myself into trouble Chlo, I didn't want to get you into trouble too." Or risk getting caught before we even started, she added silently.

"That's never bothered you before." Chloe said. "Where's your candy? You still wanna swap?"

"Didn't get any candy." Mattie said. "Sorry Chloe."

"That's ok." Chloe said. "I think I got the better end of the deal. I got to eat whatever I wanted and have the TV to myself and my weekend is probably wide open. Not to mention that I'm not getting spanked."

Mattie sighed. "What can I say, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Yep, always does." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Mattie said a little sadly.

"Never mind Mattie, I don't mind sharing my stuff with you."

"Thanks." Mattie said trying to smile. Candy was the least of her worries.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"The Old's caught you I take it?" Josh said as he met Mattie on the stairs. "Don't wanna say it...but..you know what, I DO wanna say it. I told you so."

"Save it." Mattie said. "I'm tired and I'm trying to stay nice so I don't end up in even more trouble."

"Ok. Fair enough." Josh said. "Was it worth it?"

"It would have been. I mean it was fun, until Harm and Mac and a bunch of other parents turned up. They hid all around the house so they could scare the crap out of us."

"Oh." Josh said. "So I guess you kind of won."

"Huh?" Mattie said. "What?"

"Well, I'm guessing that you went there so you could all be scared. You GOT scared..."

"Yeah, I guess we did at that." Mattie said. "Although facing Harm and Mac feels scarier."

"I know what you mean. It's fear of the unknown."

"It's not the unknown I'm worried about. It's the KNOW."

Mattie?" Harm called from the bottom f the stairs. "Family room now! Josh and Chloe go have your breakfast in the kitchen."

"I'm not that hungry." Chloe said.

"Uh huh." Mac said. "Try giving the candy a rest for a little while Chloe."

"I still have a lot left."

"Good. You can have more later."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"So Miss." Harm said. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

Mac came in and sat on the edge of the sofa next to Harm. Their usual united front seats.

"I'm sorry." Mattie said. "I should have told you up front what I wanted to do. I shouldn't have worried you like that."

"Right." Harm said.

"But I thought you might say no." Mattie said.

"Right. That's always going to be a risk you have to take."

"I guess." Mattie said.

"No guess Mattie." Mac said. "That's the way it is. For the record, we know you didn't mean any harm."

"I didn't really." Mattie said, seeing a little light at the end of the tunnel. "I promise I'll be more thoughtful next time."

"Don't get ahead of yourself their Mattie." Harm said. "You're still going to be punished."

"Aww come on!" she whined.

"HOW you are going to be punished is up to you." Mac said. "This is a test."

"A test of what?" Mattie asked.

"Honesty, self control...respect." Harm said sternly. "Here's what's going to happen. You're grounded through to the end of this weekend."

Mattie sighed.

"Respect, remember Mattie." Harm reminded her. "Listen."

"I'm listening." she said, sitting up a little straighter. She wasn't keen on being grounded but she knew things could get a lot worse than that. She WOULD avoid a spanking if possible.

"If you can hold yourself together and stick to your grounding...without whining, moaning or begging. AND if you can show US respect...especially Mac, then we'll leave it at that."

"Really?" Mattie said with surprise. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is that if you DON'T handle this punishment with maturity and you don't show the respect that we expect, not only will you get a spanking but you will be grounded for another week."

"No way!" Mattie said.

"So...what's the verdict. Can you be good?" Mac asked.

"I can be an angel." Mattie said sweetly.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJKAGJAG

"You think she can do it?" Mac asked.

"We'll see." Harm said with a chuckle. "I know it'll be a stretch."

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts as always. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 37

Mattie did her best for the first few days. She went to school on time, stayed out of trouble and even did her homework as soon as she got home. She was a model child, determined to prove to Harm and Mac that she could be trusted.

"What ya doin Chlo?" she asked the younger girl who was staring intently at the computer screen.

"Seeing what's on at the movies on Friday night," she said.

Reality hit Mattie and she winced. She'd promised Chloe that she'd go to the movies with her and her friends on the coming Friday evening. Harm and Mac allowed them to go in pairs but now she couldn't go because she was grounded and there's no way Chloe would be allowed to go on her own.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I can't go." Mattie said quietly. "I'm sorry Chlo, I'm grounded remember?"

"But that's so not fair! I knew you were grounded but I kind of thought it wouldn't count! Why should I get punished because you're in trouble?"

"I know." Mattie said. For once she agreed with Chloe. It didn't seem to be very fair at all. She chewed her lip guiltily as disappointment washed across Chloe dramatically. "I know...we'll ask Josh if he can go with you."

Chloe brightened somewhat but she wasn't entirely convinced that Josh would be interested.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"Sorry Chloe, no can do." Josh said. "I have a game."

"You don't even play football!" Chloe said with disgust. "You just don't wanna take me."

"Well CHLOE as great as you bratty attitude makes me feel, I have already said I'd go to the game with some friends."

"Well this is just great!" Chloe said. "No one is ever there for me. I thought having a brother and sister would be great but y'all just care about your own stuff and no one cares about me!" she turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs leaving Mattie and Josh staring at each other in the aftermath of her tantrum.

"That girl needs to go work for Disney." Josh said.

"Uh huh." Mattie said. "I do feel kind of bad though."

"There isn't much you can do about it."

"I guess not."

"No seriously there isn't." Josh said. "You know what will happen if you can't stay out of trouble."

"It wouldn't be the first time I was spanked." Mattie said weighing up her options.

"There's that but that wasn't what I meant. It's the trust that matters and if you sneak out...yes I know that's what you're thinking... and you get caught...and you will get caught...it'll be a really long time until they are gonna trust you again."

"I know." Mattie sighed.

"Just something to think about."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe stomped into the room she shared with Mattie and flung herself onto the bed. Life just wasn't fair. Stupid rule anyway. As if Chloe could protect her if anything went wrong. She could look after herself, afterall, she'd slept out on the street hadn't she? Well Josh was there, and it hadn't ended well when she'd been caught but still...it wasn't fair.

"I am sorry Chloe," Mattie said opening the door.

"Sure you are."

"No really. Why don't you tell your friends that you can't make it on Friday and then hopefully I'll be able to go with you the next week."

Chloe sat up and wiped the dampness from her cheeks. "I guess I could."

Mattie smiled. "It won't be so bad."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

The next day Chloe closed her locker and found her friend grinning at her. "You scared me." she said.

"Sorry." Amy giggled. "You got your history homework?"

"Yep." Chloe said. "You?"

"Most of it. I couldn't get the last two questions."

"You wanna borrow mine?"

"Sure. That'd be great." She took the paper that Chloe passed her and lent it up against a locker so she could copy the answers. "Thanks. I'll owe you one."

"I'll remember." Chloe grinned. "Um...I have a problem."

"What?"

"I can't go Friday," she said.

"How come?"

"Long story. I just can't. I can go the next week though."

"Aww you sure you can't make it? I can't go the next week. I have to go to my Dad's."

"No..." Chloe said, her tone not even convincing herself. "I...leave it with me. I'll let you know ok?"

Amy smiled. "Thanks Chloe."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Chloe sat out in the backyard petting Daisy and waiting for a solution to drop in her lap. It didn't, well not exactly. A leaf fluttered down form the heavens and dropped in her lap. Daisy barked.

"Just what I was thinking." Chloe said to her ugly little friend. The tree that had sent her a sign had a branch that was right outside her's and Mattie's window. It was perfect. She could make a body in the bed and shimmy down the tree and no one would even miss her. Well Mattie might but Chloe really didn't think she would tattle on her. She felt guilty enough, after all this was all Mattie's fault.

Chloe tapped a message to Amy telling her they were back on. "Ok it's all or nothing now." she told Daisy.

The little dog looked at her with her most loving crooked tooth smile...or grimace, Chloe was never sure and then her tail started to wag and she knew her friend was happy for her.

JAGJAGJGJAGJAGJAG

Harm and Mac were so happy with Mattie's efforts that they decided to order pizza for dinner Saturday night.

"I have to go by sis thirty." Josh said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Just let me swallow my pizza and I'll be with you." Harm said. "I have to go see Bud anyway about something so I'll drop you off and pick you up after the game."

Chloe nibbled her pizza and looked at the two through narrowed eyes. So Josh was getting a lift? Why couldn't she get a lift? She thought. Maybe because she didn't ask. But how was she supposed to know she could ask? Still it was a bit late now. Amy would be waiting for her. She couldn't risk asking and having them say no cos it was late notice or something lame that parents always managed to come up with.

"Earth to Chloe!" Mac said.

""Huh?" Chloe said, suddenly dropping back into the room. "You say something?"

"I asked if you wanted some more pizza." Mac said.

"No...no thank you." Chloe said. "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna turn in."

"On a Friday night?" Mattie asked suspiciously.

"Yes, on Friday night." Chloe said. "My brain doesn't know what day it is."

"I'm not touching that." Josh said with a chuckle.

Chloe poked her tongue out.

"Ok, I'm done." Harm said getting up and taking his plate with him to the sink. "Let's go Josh."

"May I be excused?" Chloe asked with her best manners. Maybe she could score a few points before the act of defiance she was about to try and get away with.

"Yes you may." Mac said.

"I hope she's not coming down with anything." Mac said to Mattie when they were the only two left at the table.

"Hmm." Mattie said.

"We're so proud of you Mattie." Mac said. "Really, I can see how hard you've tried."

"Thanks Mac." Mattie said.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Upstairs, Chloe wasted no time getting changed and settling her stuffed sleeping bag into her bed for a good night's sleep. She grabbed an old doll of her with dark brown hair and poked it inside the top of the sleeping bag, sprawling just enough hair across the pillow to look real. Pleased as punch with her self she propped up the window and inched out onto the branch. Five minutes later she was out on the street and running.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

Mattie walked into her room and flipped back the covers. She wasn't fooled for one minute by the dead looking hair. "Oh Chloe." she said. She couldn't have been gone long, she mused. Hopefully she could get her back before she got herself into trouble.

She had one leg on the branch when a hand clamped down tightly on the leg she was about to lift.

"Shit." she said. "Ow!"

Mac smacked the airborne bottom sharply and dragged the escapee back into the room.

"Mattie!" she said shaking her head.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

A BIG apology to anyone that's been waiting for this or any other of my stories, I've been really busy. Special thanks to those of you who are great friends and have been super patient with me. Love you to bits :)

Chapter 38

"I didn't! I wasn't!" Mattie said trying to get the words to come out straight and make sense.

"You weren't what?" Mac asked. "It looks like you were to me."

"I know how it must look Mac but seriously you have to believe me. I WAS about to climb out the window but not for me. I mean, not to have fun or to meet Max or anything."

Mac frowned. This wasn't like Mattie. Yes she could be full of sass and she could argue the point until the cows came home but this was different. "If that's true Mattie, then what were you doing?"

"I can't tell you." she said almost silently while moving around in front of Chloe's bed. .

"You're going to have to do better than that." Mac's eyes wandered to the bed behind Mattie. There was strangely no movement at all. And the shape in the dark looked kind of large for Chloe. She wasn't a tall girl by any means. "Excuse me." she said, trying to move Mattie to the side to get a better look.

"Um...oh no!" Mattie said trying to look pale. "I think I'm gonna faint."

"Really." Mac said. "How convenient."

"No really." Mattie said slumping onto her knees and coughing loudly. "Maybe it's asthma or pneumonia."

"I don't think pneumonia comes on so quickly after a person eats FOUR slices of pizza for dinner."

"Maybe it's a super bug. A flying superbug that entered my system from..." She caught sight of the air-conditioning vent out of the corner of her eye. "Through the air-conditioner. I really think you should go and check the main unit, we could all die in our sleep. While we were still awake even!"

"Uh huh." Mac said.

"You need to hurry Mac. There isn't a minute to spare!"

Mac walked towards the door and then darted back and around Mattie and snatched the doll out of the bed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Mattie screamed as the doll's head came loose from it's body and skittered across the floor. "You SCARED me!"

"Where's Chloe?" Mac asked ignoring Mattie's dramatics.

"Sorry?" Mattie said. "Oh no! She's not in there?"

"No she's not in there." Mac said. "I know you knew that already so how about we stop playing games. Were you climbing out the window to go and find Chloe?"

Mattie was like a deer in the headlights. She didn't know what to say. She could end this in a blink of an eye by just telling Mac where Chloe was but she just didn't feel right about tattling. It was partly her fault that Chloe had snuck off in the first place. If she hadn't have gotten herself grounded then they both would have been at the movies.

"I... Mac please don't ask me to tell you. You and Harm are always telling us that we're family that us kids are all the same as brothers and sisters. You want me to tell on my sister and get her into trouble?"

"Ok here's the deal Mattie. YES you and Chloe and Josh are like brother and sisters and I know loyalty means a lot with family. But I'm going to be honest here. We both know that if Chloe so much as glanced at your IPOD while you were in the bathroom, you would run down those stairs screaming blue murder. So let me put this another way. If you don't tell me where Chloe is, I'm going to sit on that bed and put you over my knee and don't think for a MINUTE that I won't do it or that I don't spank as hard as Harm."

Mattie gulped. "Put like that..." she said nervously. She eyes the door cautiously. Could she make a run for it? How far would she get?

"Times ticking here Mattie."

"I know." Mattie said. "Um, I just...what if I didn't KNOW exactly where Chloe was?"

"Then I think you could make a stab in the dark. Now I'm going to start counting. You better have some kind of answer by the time I get to ten. ONE."

"I can't think when people count." Mattie whined.

"Two." Mac said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well see it all started last week when Chloe and I made plans for tonight. You know how Harm likes us to travel in pairs and stuff?"

"Three." Mac said very aware that Mattie was trying to buy some time.

"Yeah well like I said. I said I'd do this thing with Chloe and she was really happy about it cos we were going to meet her friend as well."

"Four."

"Anyway, so then I got in trouble and I got grounded which made things really complicated because well Chloe hadn't done anything wrong."

"Five." Mac said putting her hands on her hips.

So she was a little upset and you know how Chloe gets when she's upset. Normally I can just like shrug it off because well, it's Chloe and she over reacts... She over reacts a lot."

"Six. This story better move it along Mattie." Mac said.

"I'm trying really!" Mattie wailed. "You can't rush me or I'll leave out the details."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Seven."

"OH common! You're counting too fast!" Mattie said trying to remember where she was up to. "Yeah so Mattie really needed to go tonight because that's when her friend could go but she told me that she wasn't going so I had absolutely NO reason to assume that that wasn't the truth. You know what happens when you assume you make an a..."

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence. Eight."

Mattie decided to let that joke go. Mac had obviously misplaced her sense of humour again. "So we had dinner and she was pouting some...but you saw her pouting right? She was upset. That made me feel really guilty."

"Nine."

"Um so when she came up here and she said she wasn't feeling great and she was going to have an early night, I knew she wasn't going to do that I just thought she didn't want to talk to anyone but I didn't think she'd sneak off." she said finally sucking in a breath.

"Nine and a half and your very last chance."

"Mac!" Mattie cried with panic. "When I saw the stupid doll hair I knew she'd snuck out but I was only going to find her that's all!"

"Ten!" Mac said sitting down and yanking Mattie over her knee in one fowl swoop.

"I told you!"

"No-you-didn't!" Mac said punctuating every word with sharp smack. "You-told- me- a–very long- story. Most-of -which- I- already- knew."

As each spank exploded across her wriggling bottom Mattie squealed a little louder.

"Now- tell- me-where-Chloe-is!"

"She's at the MOVIES!" Mattie wailed.

Mac stopped spanking and helped Chloe to her feet and lifted her chin to make her look her in the eye. "Wouldn't it have been easier to tell me that in the beginning?"

"Possibly."

"It's all about trust Mattie. We have to trust you and you have to trust us. You should have come to us and told us about Chloe's dilemma and we could have worked something out. "

"I guess." Mattie sniffled.

"No guessing about it. WE would have figured something out. Now both of you are in trouble."

Mattie flopped onto the bed but then sprang straight back up again.

"Told you I spanked as hard as Harm." Mac said.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts and once again thank you for your patience. I know I see those few of you that are shaking you heads . I know you've heard it all before. But the sentiments are real. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 39

Harm pursed his lips after he hung up his phone. Mac had called him.

"Which one?" Josh asked. He could tell that one of the girls were in trouble, possibly both.

"We have to go and pick up Chloe. Apparently she's at the movies."

"That answers that question."

"Did you know anything about her sneaking out?"

Josh held up his hands. "Not me. I had NOTHING to do with this."

"Good." Harm said patting the boy's knee.

"Did Mattie?"

Harm didn't answer but pulled into a parking space on the roof of the mall near the movie theatre.

Harm switched on the radio and opened the windows. "I'll only be but a minute." he grumbled.

XXX

He marched up to the ticket counter. "My daughter is in here somewhere." he said "Without permission."

"Yeah?" The girl behind the counter said with a total lack of interest.

Harm sighed. "I'm going to find her. Now you can either give me some kind of idea where to start that'd be great. Otherwise you can bring me the manager and I can tell him how uncooperative you've been and get him to help me."

"The one that opened yesterday is in theatre four. That's where most of the kids are." the girl said with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you." Harm said. He managed to collect an usher on the way in. The boy shone the torch along each isle until Harm narrowed his eyes and pointed at Chloe.

When the light hit her face Chloe tried to wriggle down into the seat but when Harm clicked his fingers she jumped up, winced at her friend and shuffled along the isle towards him.

XXX

"What were you thinking?" Harm said.

Chloe shrugged. "It was just the movies."

"The movies has nothing to do with it Chloe. You know damn well that the issue is the sneaking out."

"I HAD to sneak out. You won't ever let me go on my own and stupid Mattie was grounded."

"I don't like that word and I don't think you should blame this on Mattie."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Harm said stopping her for a minute. "You're in enough trouble. Don't start giving me attitude."

"Well you would say not to blame it on Mattie."

Harm frowned. "Why would I say that?"

"Because you just would. She's your favourite. She's sort of your first is the boy and I'm the one you got saddled with."

"That's not true Chloe. Why would we stick you with rules if we didn't care about you?"

"I know Mac cares."

"So do I."

"Ok."

"No seriously Chloe. I think of you as one of three of my kids. I love you all."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Harm pulled her into a tight hug.

"It'd be a shame to ruin all these warm fuzzy feelings with punishments now wouldn't it?"

"Nice try Chloe."

XXX

Chloe opened the car door and climbed into the back seat, poking out her tongue at Josh who shook his head.

"Enough." Harm said.

"Chloe why didn't you just ask me to take you?"

"Cos you were taking Josh somewhere."

"We could have gone around that. This is not a safe world anymore Honey and you need to be aware that bad things can happen when you're on your own, especially at night."

"I won't do it again."

"We'll talk about it at home. I'm sure that Mac is going to have plenty to say."

"Does she know?"

"Yes she knows."

"Mattie."

"You don't know that Mattie was how Mac found out. You have to get you facts straight. Even if it was Mattie, telling would have been the right thing to do."

Mattie didn't say anything else but stared blindly out the window and Harm could tell she had already assigned the blame.

XXX

"Come on." Harm said opening the young girl's door and waiting for her to get out.

"You gonna smack me when I walk past?"

"Not if you just get out when you're told."

"Ok." Chloe said eyeing him suspiciously as she got out carefully never letting her eyes leave his face. She scooted out of the car sideways and ran into the house although the thought did occur to her that she was leaping from the frying pan into the fire.

"What on EARTH possessed you to do such an irresponsible thing Chloe?" Mac groused the minute she'd walked almost directly into her arms. She hugged her tightly. "Thank Goodness you're alright."

"Sorry Mac." she said sweetly.

"Don't you sorry Mac me with that sweet vice Miss." Mac said releasing her and smacking her bottom to boot. "I was worried sick about you."

"I was just at the movies."

"How did you get there?"

"I got the bus."

"With a bunch of seedy strangers. At NIGHT!"

"They weren't seedy. At least I don't think they were seedy. What exactly do you mean by seedy?"

"Bad Chloe! Dangerous! People we don't know."

"Geez Mac chill."

"Did you just tell me to chill?" Mac said lunging for Chloe. Harm turned up just in time to catch Mac almost mid air.

"Hey calm down Mac."

"She just told me to chill." Mac said. "Really, chill. First I go upstairs and find Mattie about climb out of their bedroom window. Then I have to listen to a crazy story about a superbug followed by a long and drawn out story about how all this started and when I got to the end of it I STILL didn't know where YOU were." she said pointing to Chloe. I had to spank the answer to the simple question out of Mattie. What IS it with you two with answering questions and windows. Not to mention that sad looking doll she hid in the bed."

"I was trying..."

"I KNOW what you were trying to do and let me tell you YOU DID IT BADLY."

"You want me to learn h..."

"Go upstairs Chloe." Harm said. "I'll be up in a minute." He looked at Josh.

"I'm going." he said.

XXX

"I should push you out of the window myself." Mattie said when Chloe walked sheepishly into the room.

"I didn't mean for you to get into trouble again."

"Well I did and let me tell you, Mac packs a wallop."

"I know."

"She spank you too?"

"Nope not yet."

"She will or Mac will."

"For what it's worth Mattie, I wasn't trying to get you in trouble or anything. I just wanted to go and I didn't think. I did a little about the doll. I thought it looked good."

"It looked like your head was too small and you had no body. Your hair also looked like you'd been dead for three days but then I guess everyone sees things differently son't they?"

"I guess."

"I thought you told on me."

"I did eventually but I was going to try and catch you first so neither of us ended up in trouble."

"That's where it went all wrong?"

"Uh huh."

XXX

Mac sagged into Harm's open arms. "What a day."

"Hmm. Mac, don't take this the wrong way but you don't think you may have over reacted just a little?"

"No." she said. "Do you?"

He tipped his head to the side not really wanting to answer the question.

"YOU do don't you?"

"Maybe, just a bit."

"I guess I did. I just...It's just that just when we think they're getting better they do something like this and it's scary."

"I know but it always turns out alright."

"Will it though Harm? What if it got too complicated?"

"Where's all this coming from?" Mac dug into her pocket and drew out the thing that this morning she thought would be a surprise. Now she felt like it would be a shock.

Harm's eyes were like saucers as she held it up.

She nodded. "Against all odds, we're about to have our fourth child."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all :)

Just a reminder that my new book His Firm Guidance is on sale now at Amazon. Just search Constance Masters. The other book which came out on Saturday is called The Grass Could Be Greener. It's available at the moment at Blushing Books and is now UP on Amazon. Come and check it out please. Also I have a free story in the Spankee Doodle Dandy Blog Hop. Come along and check out my blog. There are lots of prizes to be one if you read all the stories on the blogs and comment.

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 31

Harm's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You're serious?"

Mac nodded sheepishly still not too sure if he was happily shocked or disappointedly shocked. "Uh huh." she said searching his face for his true reaction. She still didn't see anything but surprise.

"I thought there was very little chance."

"So did I. Seems like we were both wrong." Mac said. "It will be ok won't it. Cos I really need to hear you say that you're ok with this."

"Ok with this?" Harm said looking even more shocked than before. "Really? I'm over the moon! We're going to have a baby!"

"Yeah. So do you think the kids are going to be happy?"

"I know they will. Eventually. They're teenagers Mac. Their reactions could go any way but they're good kids so eventually they'll come around. Who knows, they may even be as excited as we are."

"Yeah."

"You are excited aren't you?" He looked at her face and she wasn't ecstatic. "Mac?"

"It's a dream come true Harm. I just hope we can make it all work."

"Of course we'll make it work." Harm said. "Look at this well oiled ship we're running already." he chuckled.

"My point exactly."

"Mac...it was a bad day. Everyone has bad days. We have some really great days too."

"I know."

"And you know what? We have a house full of babysitters right here."

"That's true. I just hope they don't put the baby in a basket and lower it out the window or something when they're trying to escape."

"That will be all taken care of and forgotten by tomorrow."

"I'll apologise to Chloe and I was a little hard on Mattie too."

"Well she shouldn't have climbed out of the window. She knew better."

"Still, she was only protecting her sister."

"See?"

"What?"

"What you just said. She was only protecting her sister. You didn't even realise that you already know how much of a family we've already become."

"Ok. I think." she said with a giggle. "Will you go and talk to Chloe for me?"

"Of course." Harm said leaning over and hugging her. He planted a soft kiss on her lips before he went to talk to their youngest...for now."

XXX

Harm stood in the doorway of the girls room.

Chloe and Mattie looked at each other. They'd been expecting Mac.

"Mattie give us a minute ok?" he said.

"Sure." She gave Chloe a smile as she left and mouthed "good luck".

"Thanks." Chloe mouthed back.

"Take a seat." Harm said patting the bed when Mattie had left and closed the door.

"Right there?"

"Yes. Right there."

"I said I was sorry." Chloe said realising it was too little too late at this stage. She had already been in trouble and then she'd mouthed off at Mac to finish the evening off with a bang.

"You knew what you did wrong." Harm said. "You knew you were already in trouble."

"I know but.."

"No buts. What were you thinking?" he said. "You knew that Mac had been here simmering on the fact you'd sneaked out the window. That you'd tried to trick her into thinking you were still in bed."

"I know Harm! I know it was really stupid!"

"Then WHY, why would you treat Mac with such disrespect when you knew that you were the one in the wrong?  
>"I don't know."<p>

"Would you like the kind of parents that didn't say anything? That didn't care where you were or who you were with?"

"No of course not." Chloe could feel the emotion bubbling in her throat.

"You don't tell an adult who is rightfully chastising you to CHILL."

"I Know. I'm sorry!"

"Stand up." Harm said.

Chloe stood immediately although somewhat cautiously.

Harm took her arm and guided her over his lap. He knew he had to take care of this for Mac and he wanted this punishment to be over but his heart wasn't in it. He raised his hand and brought it down on the wriggling bottom. "We will not take any more of this nonsense young lady."

"Ow Harm That hurts!"

Harm ignored her protests and kept on spanking. After he'd covered the entire target with sharp smacks he raise her skirt."

"No!" she squealed as he spanked her bottom hard. Her thin panties were no protection for the rapid fire spanks that were pelting across her stinging bottom. When she started to cry he stopped. He helped her stand and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Shh." he said quietly as he soothed her.

"I'm sorry Harm."

"I know."

"You ok?" he asked when he was sure she wasn't still crying.

"Yeah."

"Ok come down stairs in a few minutes. I'll get the others. Mac and I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You'll have to wait until you come downstairs."  
>"Ok. If I must."<p>

xxx

By the time the kids all trooped down the stairs Harm and Mac were perched on the sofa waiting. Mac was doing a good job of hiding her nervousness.

"I didn't have anything to do with all that." Josh said.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "That's over now. It has to be something else. It's something else isn't it?" she said looking at Mac. "Oh I'm sorry Mac for being rude and for sneaking out."

"Apology accepted Cho." Mac said.

"We have something to tell you." Harm said.

"What?" Mattie asked. "It's nothing bad is it?"

"No it's nothing bad." Mac said. "In fact I'm hoping that you'll be happy about it."

"Are we going on a vacation?" Chloe asked?

"No, not a vacation."

"Is the wedding off?" Josh asked.

"No definitely not."

"Is it...?" Chloe started.

"No. Harm said. "Now stop with the questions so we can tell you what it actually is."

Harm looked at Mac. She nodded. "We're going to have a baby." he said with a giant grin. "You're all going to be a big brother or sister."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Harm's Way**

A long time between drinks I know. I couldn't believe how much time had gone over since I updated this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please check out my new release on Amazon Leading The Way by Constance Masters. It's part of a cool new series by ten authors about a town called Corbin's Bend.

**Chapter 40**

Oh my GOD!" Mattie yelled. "Really? An actual little baby is going to be living here." She couldn't get her mind around it. She'd always wanted to be a big sister but obviously you had to have a Mom and Dad. She really didn't think that Mac and Harm would want to have anymore.

"Ahhh!" Chloe screamed. "Are you serious?!"

"Yep." Harm said. "Not just any old baby. THIS baby will be your brother or sister."

"Oh man. Can I babysit?" Chloe asked, excitement oozing from her. Having a baby in the house would be great but having a baby all to herself while someone else was out would be even better.

"Maybe, when it gets a little older." Mac said. Life of late flashed though her mind, and honestly leaving a baby in this house of mayhem without an adult present probably wouldn't happen. She did her best not to laugh.

"Will you pay me?" Chloe asked, realising that she may have just happened on a gold mine."

"Chloe!" Mattie said. "I'll babysit for nothing." she said to Mac.

"You're quiet Josh." Harm said noticing that Josh hadn't said a word.

"It's great. Congratulations." he said. Josh wasn't feeling the girls excitement.

"Ok something's wrong." Mac said.

"No there isn't." Josh really didn't want to ruin Harm and Mac's moment but something was bothering him.

"Yes there is." Harm said. "Now spill, that's an order."

All eyes were on him and Josh knew he wasn't going to be able to hide what was forcing it's way into his concious thoughts, even though he was doing his best to push it away. More embarrassing than having to say what he was feeling were the tears that were threatening to fall.

"What's wrong?" Mac said immediately perching next to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I am happy." he tried to say, angrily scrubbing away the stupid tears that were now running down his face freely. "It's just..."

"Tell us." Harm said. He sat in front of Josh and lifted his chin so he'd look at him. He just knew that if he didn't get the kid to admit his feeling right now that they would fester and turn into a major problem.

"This is going to be your real kid."

"What do you think you are?" Chloe said. "Pretend kids? The ones we were practicing on until we got the real thing?" She thought they were past all this, but she couldn't blame the child for feeling this way. He'd been on shaky ground for so long that it would be easy for him to assume that the rug was about to be pulled out from under him again.

"No, I just think that maybe you won't be able to help loving this baby more than us." There, he'd said it.

"That won't happen." Harm said.

"Of course it won't." Mac said. "I love all three of you and not because you are like my real kids but because you ARE my real kids. We're a family. Aren't we Harm?"

"We sure are, and a tiny little baby isn't going to change any of that. If anything, it will bring us closer. We are all busy people. We're going to have to really pull together to be able to do this successfully."

"Do you believe us?" Mac asked, kissing her son's cheek.

"Yeah." Josh said. He didn't say anything for a minute and then he added. "Do you think it might be a boy Harm? You and I are seriously in the minority here."

"We sure are." When he noticed the girls glaring at him he grinned. "Of course a house can never have enough princesses."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Well maybe we can keep the baby princess and get rid of one of the big ones."

"Ha, ha very funny." Mattie said. "Sooo, does this mean we are going to be moving up the wedding?"

"I guess it does." Mac said looking at Harm. They hadn't even considered that. "Maybe we might have to just have something a little smaller."

"Man, I was looking forward to a big party." Chloe said.

"There'll be a party, we may just limit the amount of guests." Harm said. "We'll see. For tonight, I think we should celebrate. I know we already had pizza, but who would like to go out for a bite to eat?"

"Me!" they all yelled.

"Where would you like to go Mac? After all, you're the one that's carrying this miracle child."

"Definitely Italian." she said. "I'm starving." She could almost taste the fettuccine that she would choose with a rich creamy sauce...garlic bread and salad...

"Me too."

XXX

An hour later they were sitting down to a very late supper. Mac was the first to order and she waited impatiently, munching on a bread stick.

"This was a bad idea." Harm said. "I should have made you something."

"I'm fine." Mac said. "Just plain old hungry."

"Where's the baby gonna sleep?" Mattie asked.

"We could have it in our room." Chloe said.

"Not at first." Mac said. "I'll need to feed him or her and of course there's the night feeds."

"I don't mind taking a turn of a night feed or two." Mattie said.

"Me either." Chloe added. "It'll be fun."

Harm chuckled. "And of course there'll be the dirty diapers that need changing."

"Your room." Chloe said.

"Yeah, maybe you can change the baby Harm and THEN bring it in to us."

"I think I might just visit the baby in your room. I don't do diapers." Josh said.

"I have a little surprise for you Josh." Mac said. "The thing about being a real family is...they share. We ALL will do diapers. You girls as well."

"Nice. Could I maybe change my order from the spaghetti and meatballs to something else?" Chloe giggled.

"Gross Chloe!" Josh said, a disgusted look on his face.

The waiter brought their food. Mac was so happy to see and smell her fettuccine, but as the smell wafted under her nose, her stomach turned and she had to run. "Sick!" she yelled.

The other looked at their food as Harm ran after Mac.

XXX

"That went well." Harm said as they climbed into bed when they got back.

"The food didn't go down that well, pardon the pun, but the kids took the news of the baby well." Mac said. "I was proud of them."

"Me too."

"So, about moving up the wedding."

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly Harm? Right now I want to go to bed. I can't keep my eyes open."

"Yeah, me too."


	42. Chapter 42

Harm's Way

Sorry for the long wait but I finally have a short break between books. Not really but I'm giving myself one anyway. I hope you enjoy this one C and G especially :)

Chapter 41

"Are you sure you're going to be happy with this Mac?" Harm asked. " I mean, you're sure down the track you're not going to look back on this and be sorry that you didn't have a big party?"

"I'm sure. This is a party and everyone that's important to me, that I love, will be here. Besides, we need to reserve some money here Harm. We have three kids to get back to school, two dogs and a baby on the way."

"I'm aware," Harm said, kissing her softly, but nothing is more important to me than your happiness."

"Are you sure you don't want to make this a bigger deal?"

"It makes no matter to me as long as you and the kids are there. I won't cry if the dogs have plans."

Mac giggled.

XXX

"I think Mattie and I should do it." Chloe said.

"Why do you think you would be better at putting up a sign than me."

"Because you're tall and she isn't tall. The damn sign is crooked! Anyway, what makes you think that you'd be better at it just because you're a boy?"

Josh rolled his eyes. "Go ahead Miss I know absolutely everything."

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." she said poking out her tongue as she took his place on the chair he just vacated.

"Will you two stop arguing for just a minute. We need to get this up so we can finish blowing up the balloons. The guests are gonna be here for the engagement barbecue in two hours!"

"That's right Josh!" Chloe sassed. "You don't want to ruin the party!"

"Why don't you just look at what you're doing! It's still crooked."

"Now it's not," Chloe said, sticking double sided tape on her end. "Next?"

"Balloons," Harm said, "and keep the arguing down. I want Mac to be able to rest until the party."

"You really should have organised the wedding by now," Mattie said. "Mac only has like a month to go."

"Yeah, you don't want the baby to be a bast…" Chloe added helpfully.

"Finish that sentence and you will spend the entire party standing up," Harm said.

"You know what I mean. You want to be legit don't you?"

"We're on to it Chloe."

"Okay.."

"Come on. The others will be here soon."

"We're here!" Jen said from the doorway. "I came with Bud and Harriet in the family van." She carried one twin on each hip.

"Hello, hello, where do you want the cake?" Harriet beamed.

"Shouldn't Bud be carrying that for you?" Harm asked with a grin.

"Harriet would rather I corralled the boys." Bud chuckled. "Say hello boys."

"Hello!" the chorused.

"Where's the ugly dog?" A J asked.

"In the backyard, " Josh said.

"Hey! My dog's not ugly, she's special."

"I didn't say I didn't like her," A J said, but she isn't pretty."

"Hmmphhff, " Chloe huffed. "This is _not_ pick on Chloe day."

"The cake Harm?"

"Sorry Harriet," Harm said. He pointed at Chloe and then at the balloons. "Kitchen please, I really appreciate you doing that for us," Harm said. "I made a space in the fridge."

"Where's Mac?"

"Upstairs resting. You can go on up and see her if you like."

Harriet grinned. "You behave yourself A J. It isn't nice to call the dog names."

"But you and Daddy said she was ugly."

"You need to talk to that little boy about what comes our of our house and what stays in there." Harriet said quietly to Bud.

She took the bags that Bud had been carrying from him and ran up the stairs."

"What's with the mysterious bags?" Mattie asked.

"Who knows, some baby clothes or something probably," Bud said grabbing at his youngest son James as he made a run for the open back door.

"They came from your house and you don't know what they are?" Chloe asked.

"Don't speak to Bud like that!" You better go and wrap that mouth around some balloons.

"That _is_ weird though." she said but she went fast and she gave Harm a wide birth as she did so.

XXX

"Don't you think it's a little strange that Harm is getting some catering people in to cook the barbecue?" Chloe asked Maddie when they were out of the adult's ear shot.

"No, they probably just want to have the chance to talk to their guests and not worry about the food."

"I guess. Oh well, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth. This is better looking food than when Harm grills."

"Yummy," Mattie giggled. "Pretend meat."

"Pretend charcoaled meat." Chloe pretended to put her fingers down her throat. "So gross."

XXX

The place was filling, mostly with people from Jag. "Do you think it's a bit odd that Rear Admiral Chegwidden isn't hear?" Josh asked Mattie.

"I thought that," she answered.

"See, I told you something was going on."

"Okay smart ass what?" Josh asked. "You have all the answers, what do you think is going on Chlo?"

"I don't know exactly. Just something, that's all." She looked over at the presents. "They got a lot of presents."

"I wonder what's in them?"

"Toasters and stuff probably."

"Boring." Mattie said.

Suddenly, Bud, wearing his uniform dinged a spoon gently on a wine glass. "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, I would like to introduce you to the man and woman of the hour, but I can't."

"Huh?" Mattie wrinkled her nose, maybe Chloe was on to something, this was weird.

"So I'll just introduce you to Harm who will explain.

Harm came out of the shadows wearing his uniform. "Hi." he said. "I want to thank you all for coming here today to help us celebrate our long overdue engagement," he said.

"Where's Mac?" Chloe asked.

Harm covered his lips with a finger. "We have a surprise. After thinking long and hard about this, and I have to apologise to our children, Mac and I have decided to go ahead and tie the knot while our friends are all here."

"What?" Mattie said.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that." Chloe said.

Josh just nodded, he was stunned.

"This is great!" Mattie said.

"Finally." Chloe agreed.

"What she said." Josh said.

"Good, cos we're about to start."

Music started to play 'All You Need Is Love' and soon Harriet walked down the stairs carrying a bouquet of pretty pink roses but Harms eyes were above her, watching as the love of his life glided down the stairs on the Admiral's arm. She was beaming, her long white gown discretely slithering over her large bump.

XXX

"Harmon Rabb, " The minister said. "Do you take Sarah Mackenzie to be your lawfully married wife?"

"I do." Harm said, gazing lovingly into Mac's eyes.

"Sarah Mackenzie, Do you take this man to be your lawfully married husband?"

"Uh…" Mac said. Her eyes suddenly wide with fear. "I, uh…"

"Mac?" Harms voice came out of him like a strangled cat.

"Sorry, I um…" Mac leaned in and whispered in his ear, not as softly as she thought. "My water just broke."

Harm's mouth dropped open.

"Ok then. " the Minister said. "We can do the quick version. Do you take this man?"

"I do."

"Good. You are now husband and wife. You may take your wife to the hospital!" The minister walked away shaking his head. "You young people...always in a rush to do everything." he muttered.

Not the end here either.

Check out my new book on Amazon, Monkey Business. It will give you a laugh, I promise :)


	43. Chapter 43

I should be finishing up something else but I can't think so we get to see what's happening with these guys instead :)

Chapter 42

"Ew! That is so gross Mac! Right here in front of everyone." Chloe winced.

"Chloe, zip it," Harm said trying to form a barrier of sorts in front of Mac with his arms. A totally ineffectual barrier but hey, he didn't have much to work with.

"Shouldn't someone boil water or call an ambulance or something?" Mattie asked.

"I think everyone should calm down." Harriet said.

Chloe ignored her, she had a flair for drama and this was the best fodder she'd had for a while. "Wait, it's not going to like drop out right out here on the floor is it?"

"You do talk to your children right?" Harriet asked, looking at Harm in disbelief.

"Yes. About dinner and homework and the general state of the world. Having Mac give birth in our living room in front of everyone we know…hasn't really come up."

"Woman in distress here, a little attention on me please?" she looked at the kids wide eyes. Josh actually looked a little green. "It's okay kids. No one is giving birth right here. I haven't even had a contraction yet."

"Right, see we have time." Harriet said. 'I think we should just get mac cleaned up and monitor things. There'll be plenty of time to get to the hospital."

"I wouldn't really mind giving birth upstairs in the bedroom. I don't like hospitals much."

"That's not happening." Harm said. "We will be going to a sterile hospital where a lot of people wear white."

"This house is clean Harm." Mac protested.

"We're going to the hospital."

"It isn't time yet," Mac said. There was no way she was going to sit in a hospital bed for twelve or even more hours. This was her wedding day. Tears stung her eyes.

"First things first." Harriet said. "Do you have a bag packed?"

"For the hospital?" Mac asked. She assumed that's what Harriet meant, they hadn't planned a honeymoon. She was too far along to travel far.

"No." Mac winced. "I kept meaning to but I thought we had time."

"Come on. Come with me." Harriet said, taking her arm and heading up the stairs.

"You don't need me for anything?" Harm was confused. He had no idea what to do here. Mac was obviously his top priority but there was also the fact that there was a house full of people and a mess on the floor.

"Of course we need you. Who do you think is going to pack the bag?"

"Kids could you please do something about that," he mouthed and pointed as they continued up the stairs.

XXX

"Okay, what exactly needs to go in this bag?" Harm asked.

"Do you have a list? The hospital usually gives you a list."

"In my purse Harm." Mac said frowning.

"Why are you frowning?" Harm asked, panic seeping into his voice.

"No reason Harm, will you relax. I was just trying to picture where I saw it last."

"It isn't there." he said, emptying the contents of her purse onto their bed. Where can I look next?"

"Pass it here."Mac said.

"It's not there Mac I looked."

"No you threw things all over the bed, that isn't looking."

"It's the man version of looking." Harriet said with a smile. She took the bag from Harm and opened a zipper inside, slipping out a folded piece of paper. "One list."

Harm grinned. "So it is. I'm sure that was a fluke." He ran around the room collecting one item after another, turning to look at Mac's face every now and again, looking for any sign that she was in pain. He didn't have to look at her face though when eventually the pain started.

"OOoh. Um, I think that was a contraction," Mac said clutching her belly. It was weird. It wasn't a bad pain, more of a tightening. Sort of like a mild cramp. It was hard though, harder than you could imagine any part of your body being, a usually soft part anyway. "feel this Harm."

"We don't have time to stop and feel things here. I'll get the car."

"It's too soon Harm. You're not supposed to go to the hospital until you're in full labor."

Harm looked at Harriet for confirmation. Their friend had had four pregnancies, one that had ended sadly, if there was a danger of them waiting she would know. She smiled, although there were tears in her eyes, and it did relax him a little.

"It is too soon Harm. Relax. We're not going to let anything happen to Mac or the baby. There extenuating circumstances with baby Sarah. Mac is only three weeks early."

"I'm going to ring the hospital anyway, just to see what they say."

"I think that's a great idea," Harriet said.

Harm took the phone out into the hall.

"You do think everything's going to be okay Harriet don't you?"

"Yes of course I do. Is that another contraction?" She placed her hand on her friend's belly.

"Yeah. That was a bit stronger."

"Good. It all means that your baby is getting ready to come meet us all."

"They said to wait until the contractions are regular, or to phone back in the morning, " Harm said.

"She's had another one."

"Contraction?" Harm said. "Okay, I better finish this bag." He went through the list again. "Clothes for baby to come home. Preferences?"

"There's two sets in there, one for a boy and one for a girl."

"Twins?" Harriet asked, her eyes wide.

"No. We just didn't find out the sex. Seems we're big on surprises around here." Mac said with a giggle.

"Seems so. You two don't do anything by halves. Here we all were wondering if you two were ever going to get it together and then within months…you have three teenage children and baby on the way."

"I know, it's funny." Mac said.

"It's great!" Harm said. "I can't wait to see how a baby fits in to this crazy mess."

"Speaking of messes, I might just go downstairs and see about your, um puddle."

"_Oh_ God, how embarrassing." Mac covered her face.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about honey, it's not like you can control a thing like that. Someone's probably already taken care of it. I'll just go see. Why don't you have a nice warm shower and get changed into something pretty and then come on dawn and join the party."

"Yeah."

XXX

Harriet shook her head. "Seriously." she said. as she reached what looked like a crime scene. Instead of getting a bucket and mop and cleaning up the mess, the kids had cordoned off the area with a rope made of tied together trash bags. They should have known better but Bud could have told them to fix it up properly at least. Everyone seemed to have moved outside and she wasn't surprised.

She was about to go fix it when Harm appeared. "She wanted five minutes to herself," he explained. "Nice."

"I know, I was just going to fix it." Harriet said.

"No, you're not going to do that. I'll fix it."

Josh was about to walk in to the kitchen but backed out when he saw Harm filling a bucket with hot water in the adding laundry room.

"Stop right there," Harm said. "No don't stop right there. Go get your sisters."

"Um, why?"

"Just go do it please."

"Okay, okay."

Harm had already done the job when the kids snuck in sheepishly.

"I thought I asked you kids to take care of this?" he said. "Mac is embarrassed enough, I'm glad she didn't have to see this." He tore a trash bag from a chair.

"We didn't exactly know where to start." Mattie said.

"She's right." Josh said. "I mean it isn't an ordinary mess."

"Yeah, it's human DNA and stuff. Can you just wash that stuff away."

"I would suggest some disinfectant," Mac said with a giggle.

Harm smiled, she looked better, glowing even. "Never a dull moment in this house."

"Ooh, that was a strong one." she said hanging on to the bannister while she took a deep breath.

TBC

Please check out my new book Monkey Business. The link is on my profile :)


End file.
